Finding love again
by Kayltjeee
Summary: A Jason and Sam story - Summary inside - please read
1. Prologue

**Title:** Finding love again

**Fandom:** General Hospital

**Rating:** PG13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Sam and Jason are happily married when Jason turns up missing. When he comes back to Port Charles, he shocks everyone in town.

**Authors Note:** This is an AU story. If I have something more to explain, I will do it when I post the new chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Port Charles, New York – December 5, 2011_

Samantha Morgan woke up in her husband's arms and smiled content. She loved waking up next to Jason, and she still wasn't used to it after 6 months of marriage. She turned her head and saw him gazing at her with his beautiful blues, and smiled at him.

''I didn't know you were awake,'' she whispered sleepily, and he chuckled softly and kissed her. Sam gently pushed him away because she couldn't do this right now. ''Jason – I have an appointment with Carly,'' she told him; disappointed they had to break it off.

Jason groaned but smiled, ''Carly – as always a cock blocker,'' he joked, and Sam chuckled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. ''When'll you be home?'' he asked her, and she turned to look at him.

''I don't know – I won't be long, though,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''I'm going to take a shower,'' she said, and when he opened his mouth she added, ''and no, you can't join, because we both know where we will end up.''

Jason laughed as she got up and grabbed her stuff, ''we'll end up where we started – in bed,'' he agreed, and she nodded. Without saying another word she left for the bathroom, and Jason turned on his back and smiled. As he heard the shower turn on he thought back on the day he met Sam.

_**#####**_

_Jason stood on the docks thinking about the job he had to do for Sonny. Sonny was his boss, and even though Jason wanted out of the mob, he knew he couldn't. Sonny had been there when his parents weren't, and he couldn't let him down. Jason had to protect Sonny, his wife Carly, and his two little boys with his life, and he did. He loved that family, and ever since he came to protect them, he felt a part of it._

_Suddenly someone bumped into him, and he heard a voice say, ''I'm sorry.'' He turned around and saw a petit brunette standing in front of him, and he glared down at her. ''I'm sorry – I don't know how I could've missed you,'' she said looking up with a smile, and he couldn't help but smile back._

''_I don't know either – but it's fine, miss,'' he said, and she nodded and looked down. ''Well – have a nice day,'' he mumbled uncomfortably, and he made his way to the stairs._

_The brunette stopped him in his tracks, though, ''Seeing as I almost pushed you into the ocean, maybe I can offer you a drink from Kelly's,'' she offered, and when he turned around and looked her in those beautiful brown eyes, he was sold. He nodded, and walked back towards her._

''_I'd like that,'' he told her, and he offered her an arm. She hooked her arm in his, as he introduced himself, ''Jason Morgan,'' he said, and she looked up at him with a smile._

''_Sam McCall,'' she replied, and they walked – arm in arm – to Kelly's._

_**#####**_

Sam came out of the bathroom and watched Jason. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling, and she smiled. ''Hey,'' she said softly, and he looked at her and smiled. ''What are your plans today?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I have some business with Sonny,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Hey, you know what – I expect you to be home so we can have dinner together,'' he said, and she smiled. It had been a while since they had dinner together, and she nodded.

''I'd love having dinner with you, babe. I'll be home,'' she told him, and he smiled at her and jumped up. He walked towards her and kissed her, then he laid his head on the top of hers and breathed in her scent.

''I'll definitely see you tonight,'' he whispered, ''now I need to get ready,'' he added, and he kissed her once again and walked towards the bathroom. She sighed and made her way out of the penthouse to her car. She started the car and drove off to the Metro Court.

#####

An hour after Sam left Jason sat in Sonny's office listening to his boss ramble. He didn't like it when Sonny kept on telling him the same thing over and over again, but after all those years he had found a way to turn sonny's voice down and listen to the voices in his head. Mostly he remembered things that happened between him and Sam when Sonny was acting like this, but today he couldn't concentrate on it, and all he heard was Sonny.

''Jason, I need you to take care of the asshole,'' Sonny said once again, and Jason nodded and sighed. ''Damn it – he blew up four of our warehouses, and I want Alcazar dead!'' Sonny screamed, and Jason sighed and held up a hand.

''I'm going to take care of it, Sonny – just calm down,'' he said, and Sonny breathed in deeply and nodded. ''I just need some time to get things in order, so I'm going to go and do that,'' he told Sonny, and then he got up. He didn't like the way Sonny was acting, but he had to follow orders, so he did.

##########

Across town, Sam sat at a table with Carly at the Metro Court. ''He's working on something with Sonny,'' Sam said, answering Carly's question as to where Jason was. ''He told me he had to go deal with it but he wanted to have dinner tonight,'' she added with a smile, and Carly widened her eyes.

''I remember you saying something about not seeing him all week at dinner,'' she said, and then she looked up and smiled, ''so he finally asked you out,'' she whispered, but Sam shook her head.

''Nope – he asked me to have dinner, but not out – he wants to eat in, order something,'' Sam said, and Carly frowned. ''I don't need to go out, Carly. I just need to spend some time with my husband,'' she told Carly.

Carly nodded, ''I know. I hate that Sonny takes up all his time – you didn't even get to go on your honeymoon,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded.

''It's nothing to worry about – Jason and I have plenty of time together, but I would like a night in,'' Sam replied, and Carly nodded. ''So, tonight I'm going to order some Chinese, and we'll have a quiet night in.''

##########

Jason rounded the corner and pressed himself up against the wall, gun in hand. He'd found out where Lorenzo Alcazar was this afternoon and he wanted to get this over and done with, so he could go home to his wife and have a night in with her. Just the two of them. He saw Alcazar walk out of the warehouse and he sneaked up behind him – he knew he was alone – and he pressed his gun to the back of his head.

''Walk back in – don't talk,'' he growled, and Lorenzo raised his hands and walked back in the warehouse. He turned around and smiled at Jason, who was still pressing the gun against his head.

''Mr. Morgan,'' he said, and suddenly Jason felt something against the back of his head. He fell to his knees as he saw black spots in his vision, and the second time he was hit, he blacked out.

##########

Sam had gone home after her lunch with Carly and changed into something more comfortable. She walked barefoot around the room as she ordered Chinese, and then sat down and waited for the food and Jason to arrive.

The food was there before Jason was, and she was surprised. She didn't think he would be home late; she had counted on him to be on time for dinner. She waited for him, but he didn't come.

##########

_Belgium – December 10, 2011_

He woke up to a splitting headache and he moaned. ''What happened,'' the man asked, and he opened his eyes to see a beautiful blonde woman standing over him. ''Who am I?''

''You're John – my fiancée,'' the woman said, and then she smiled and laid her head on his chest, ''I'm so glad you're finally awake,'' she said, her voice choked up with tears. John frowned, and tried to remember her name, but he couldn't.

##########

_Port Charles – December 10, 2011_

''He's gone, Sonny – gone!'' Sam said, crying hysterically, as Sonny seemed to be calm.

''Just relax, we'll find him, Sam, don't you worry,'' he told her, and she screamed.

''You cant tell me to relax when he's gone because of you! You saw all the blood, Sonny,'' she yelled at him, ''you saw it, and you tell me you will find him? You bastard,'' she cursed, and she slammed her fist in his chest. ''I hate you! You killed Jason by sending him away to do your dirty work!'' Sam sank down on the ground and cried. Sonny walked away, leaving her alone even though he knew she needed someone. But he wasn't the person she needed. She needed Jason, and he wasn't here anymore. He promised himself he would find Jason, and he would bring him back to Sam.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Port Charles, New York – June 19, 2012_

It was supposed to be their one-year wedding anniversary, but Jason wasn't there to spend it with her.

Sam got out of bed after waking up, even though it was early. She would always get out of bed when she woke up, not wanting to linger, and take a shower and get dressed. She knew that if she would stay in bed – like she had done in the first couple of weeks – she would just break down and cry all over again. She grabbed her clothes out of the closet and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower, dried herself off and got dressed. After getting ready she walked downstairs and sighed. She had to go work today, even though she didn't feel like it.

Working was something she picked up when Jason had gone missing – Carly offered her a job to occupy her time and Sam took it with both hands. She worked fulltime, and then some. Sam didn't want to stay at home and think about every happy thing that happened in the penthouse, so she worked.

She walked over to the kitchen and walked around making coffee and breakfast for herself while thinking. She did a lot of thinking when she was home – alone. She couldn't help but think about her fight with Sonny the day she found out Jason wasn't going to come home. Sam was still not sure if it had been fair, but she couldn't look at Sonny and not see the hurt and pain the mob had caused her. Everyone knew Sam hadn't cared about Jason's job, and that was something she was proud of – until he had gone missing. She didn't want to have anything to do with Sonny, and when he found new information he would send it over in a message, or he would send Carly.

There was a knock on the door that pulled her out of her thoughts, ''speak about the devil,'' she muttered to herself – because she knew only Carly would come this early. The only one that knew about her being up early was Carly – she didn't want to tell her mother because she knew she would get in trouble, even though she was an adult. She could almost hear Alexis yell at her for lingering – thinking Jason would ever come back.

She opened the door and smiled at Carly, who was just about to knock again when Sam opened the door. She raised her eyebrows and waited for Sam to step aside. ''Hey – I know this sounds weird, but you have the day off and spending it with me,'' Carly told Sam, who frowned and stepped aside.

''Why, Carly – you know I don't need a day off,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded and sank down on the couch.

''Hey – you have any coffee? I really need it but I didn't have time to make this morning,'' she said, and when Sam nodded and walked to the kitchen Carly told her about her plans. ''I was thinking we'd go to the park with the boys and girls, because everyone knows you have been missing a lot of time with them,'' she yelled, so Sam could hear her, ''and I already informed Alexis about it – just a day in the park,'' she added, and when Sam walked back to the living room with two cups of coffee Carly sighed of relief.

''So that's why I have the say off – to spend the day in the park with the kids?'' Sam asked, and Carly nodded. Sam could see there was something else, so she asked, ''Carly, is there something you aren't telling me?''

Carly widened her eyes and nodded, ''Yeah – um – there is a reason I'm taking you out,'' she quietly said, and when Sam nodded she added, ''Sonny found something on Jason – he's somewhere in the area and we think he is coming this way.'' Sam shook her head, not believing was Carly was telling her, and Carly looked at her in concern.

''No – you think – are you really sure it's Jason?'' she asked, and when Carly nodded Sam nodded. She felt tears build up in her eyes and blinked, ''I don't know what you – what I – I mean, I,'' Sam paused, feeling hysteria take over and Carly moved closer and wrapped her arms around Sam.

''It's Jason, and when he comes here we will see what happened,'' she told Sam, trying to comfort her and calm her down. Sam nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. ''I'm sorry I had to bring this news today – I mean it's good news, great even, but it's hard to hear.''

Sam nodded and smiled, ''I know, and this is another reason why I want to go to work and not think about this,'' she got up and gazed at Carly, who was looking at her with confusion in her eyes. ''I'm sorry – but I cant go to the park, Carly. It's only going to make me think about this even more, and I don't want to get my hopes up,'' she told her friend, who nodded and sighed.

''Well, let's get to the hotel, then – I'll call Alexis for a rain check and tell her it's hectic at the hotel today,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded gratefully. ''Come on – get your stuff and we'll go together,'' she added, and Sam grabbed her purse and went to get her uniform. When she came down with it in her hands, Carly just finished her call with Alexis. ''Ok – thank you Alexis, we will come over later tonight to tell the girls we're sorry,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line.

''Let's go,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded and got up from the couch. Sam knew she disappointed everyone today, but she couldn't just have a day of fun when she knew Jason was on his way back. She needed some distraction, and no matter how hard everyone tried, they couldn't help her like her work did.

#####

''Here you go, sir, and enjoy your stay,'' she said with a smile, and the man nodded and left. She gazed at her watch and decided to take her lunch break, just as Alexis walked in with Kristina and Molly. Alexis opened her mouth to say something when Sam raised her hand, ''I'll be right with you, I'm going to take my break,'' she told Alexis, who nodded and closed her mouth. Sam walked over to one of her co-workers and patted him on his shoulder. When he turned around she said, ''I'm going to take my break – I'll be back in an hour.''

He smiled, ''I'll take over for you,'' he said and she nodded while walking away. She grabbed her purse and walked to her mother and sisters. Kristina and Molly both hugged Sam and Alexis just nodded once.

''Why don't we go to Kelly's,'' Sam said, ''I'm in the mood for a burger from Mike,'' she added, and her sisters nodded enthusiastically, while Alexis just sighed and shrugged. Sam grabbed both her sisters by the hand and they walked to Kelly's, where Alexis and Molly went to get a table while Sam took Kristina with her to order something to eat.

''Molly will take a hamburger and a soda – and Kristina will too,'' Alexis said, and Sam nodded. She liked having younger sisters, and both her sisters looked up to her. Alexis had said that a lot, but only to make Sam think everything through with them on her mind.

''Hey Sam, long time no see,'' she heard Mike say from behind the counter, and she turned around with a smile and walked toward him. ''I see you took the family with you – what can I get you?'' he asked with a smile, and Sam ordered the burgers and beverages for all of them. ''How are you doing?'' Mike asked when he returned from giving the order to the cook. Since a couple of weeks Mike had hired someone to work in the kitchen, because the diner had been busy.

''I'm doing just fine, Mike. Thank you – how about you?'' she asked, and Mike nodded with a smile.

''I'm doing fine. You know what – I'll bring you're order, I see Alexis is dying to spend some time with you,'' he said, and Sam nodded. Kristina had gone to the table already, and when Sam sat down Alexis took a deep breath.

''Sam, I know you still miss Jason, but you have to understand you can't linger on the past anymore,'' Alexis started, and Sam tried to say something when Alexis spoke up again, ''Jason is not coming back, Sam.''

''Well that's where you're wrong, because we heard today he is on his way to Port Charles,'' she informed Alexis, who gasped and widened her eyes. Sam stared for a moment and added, ''I don't have time for this, Alexis. I need to get back to work in half an hour and I don't need this.''

Alexis nodded, ''I'm sorry,'' she said, but she didn't sound sincere. Sam didn't care, and when Mike came with the order, she smiled at him. She nodded in thanks, and started helping Kristina with her burger. She sliced it in four parts and gave it to her sister, and then she started eating her own burger. Alexis didn't want anything to eat, she only wanted a coffee, and she helped Molly eat. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk with Alexis, so the remainder of her lunch she talked to Kristina and Molly about everything they wanted to talk about.

After lunch Alexis drove Sam back to the Metro Court seeing as she had parked her car near Kelly's to begin with, and Sam thanked her and walked back inside. She sighed as she threw down her purse behind the counter, and turned her mind back to her job.

''Good afternoon – how may I help you?'' she asked the person in front of her, and smiled at him. It was going to be a long afternoon, she knew.

#####

Sam watched as Carly strolled over to her, and smiled at her when she arrived at the counter. She waited for Carly to tell what was on her mind, and suddenly Carly sighed and smiled.

''I was on my way home and was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me – I mean,'' she laughed, and Sam raised her eyebrows, still smiling, ''I'm going to Kelly's for some of the salad they have there, and I know you've been there with Alexis during you're lunch break and – well, want to join me?''

Sam smiled and nodded, ''sure, let me get my stuff and we'll go to Kelly's. Mind to drive me home after?'' she asked, and when Carly nodded she grabbed her purse and closed off her account. She followed Carly outside and to her car, stepped in and Carly drove off. The ride over to Kelly's was short and silent, and Sam loved it. She didn't need anymore talk about Jason, and Carly knew that.

''It's slow tonight,'' Carly said as she pulled over the car, and Sam gazed inside the diner and nodded. ''Let's go,'' Carly smiled and stepped out of her car. Sam followed and when Carly locked it, they walked inside. Mike widened his eyes when he saw Sam with Carly, but nodded when Carly said, ''we'll have the usual.'' The usual – Sam and Carly had been having dinner at Kelly's almost every night after work, because Sam didn't want to go home and Carly decided she didn't want to leave Sam to eat alone. She and Sonny had found a way to be civil and when Carly had told him she would be later, he had just nodded and told her the boys could stay as long as she needed. At this time Carly didn't even have to call when she grabbed dinner with Sam, because Sonny and the boys knew where she would be.

''Alexis wanted to talk about Jason again – and I told her he was on his way here,'' Sam said with her head held down, and when she heard Carly gasp she looked up. ''I know, I know, but I just couldn't stand her saying he was gone, I didn't want her to say things like that again,'' she told Carly, who nodded.

''I can understand. I've been having trouble with that myself when she came to my office today,'' she replied, and when Sam frowned she added, ''when you came back from lunch she came to me and asked me what all that talk about Jason coming home was all about,'' she paused, ''I told her I don't know anything yet, but yeah, we heard about someone who looked like Jason coming to town,'' she informed Sam. Just then Mike came with their order, and they both began to eat.

Sam nodded, ''I should've kept my mouth shut,'' she whispered, and Carly grabbed her hand and squeezed.

''It's ok, babe. I understand why you felt the need to say it and I'm not saying it was wrong. I called Sonny to tell him what happened and he would make sure Alexis understood what was going on, so you don't have to worry about any of this,'' Carly said. ''You know Sonny wants to talk to you – he wants to apologize for what happened, but he's afraid you'll kick him out,'' Carly suddenly said, and Sam looked up confused.

''What – Sonny's scared of me?'' she asked, and when Carly nodded she smiled, ''he should, because I still blame him. Even though I know he couldn't have done anything about it. He sent Jason to do his job, and that's why I cant seem to forgive him,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''I understand – I kind of feel the same way about this. But you know Sonny really feels sorry for what happened and he wants to make it right,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded.

''You know what – you tell Sonny he could come by this Saturday, and I will listen to what he has to say,'' Sam said softly, and Carly smiled brightly and nodded. Suddenly the bell above the entrance chimed and Carly looked up. Sam was sitting with her back to the door and when a woman walked in Carly looked back at Sam.

''Sonny will inform you on it when Jason comes into town,'' she suddenly whispered, and Sam nodded and took another bite of her salad.

''John, honey, come on and order our dinner,'' they heard a woman's voice say, and Carly frowned.

''I've never seen her before,'' she said softly, and Sam looked up at Carly and frowned.

''I'll be right there,'' Sam heard, and she closed her eyes as she felt her heart jump in her chest. A tear slipped out when she heard him talk, because somehow she knew who it was. Jason. She turned around, got up and walked towards the man. Carly followed her, and when Sam stood behind the man she could smell his scent and she knew this was Jason.

''Jason,'' she whispered. The man turned around and frowned down at her, and when she saw the look in his eyes – one of confusion – she knew.

She knew before he said, ''I'm not Jason – I don't know you,'' and suddenly everything faded and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_There was a problem before and I didn't notice until now. So I fixed it. Don't know what happened but here is all of chapter 2. Please read&review._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Port Charles, New York – June 19, 2012_

John frowned at the woman who had fainted, but he decided he couldn't let her friend try to carry her, so he lifted the woman in his arms and carried her over to one of the booths. He was unsure where to put her when the owner – he thought it was the owner – came and pointed to the table. He laid the woman on the table and took the coat someone offered to roll it up and put it under her head.

He turned around and looked at the blonde woman, ''I don't know who she thinks I am, but I can assure you I'm not him,'' he told her, still confused as to why this woman had called him Jason.

''You don't remember,'' she whispered, and he frowned and opened his mouth to react when she shook her head, ''we'll help you, but first we need to get her to wake up,'' she said, and he nodded and turned back to the woman on the table. ''You need to wake her up, Jason – her name is Sam, just – if you don't remember just play along, just now,'' she whispered, and John nodded and sighed.

''Sam – you need to wake up, Sam,'' he whispered, and surprisingly, she squeezed his hand and he looked at her face to see her eyes flutter. When she looked up and saw him he thought she would faint again, but she sat up and stared at him for a long time.

''Jason, you came back,'' she whispered, and he shook his head and looked at the blonde woman. He raised his eyebrows and when she didn't react, he turned back.

''I'm not Jason – my name is John,'' he told Sam, and she shook her head, ''no, miss, I'm not Jason, you have to get over the fact because I'm not planning on walking around being called Jason. My name is John,'' he snapped, and she widened her eyes. He saw the tears in them but he didn't need this. He looked back at his fiancée, Deb, and saw her glare at the two women. He didn't know what that was about but he didn't care. He just wanted these women to let him be.

''John, let's go – we don't need this,'' Deb suddenly said, and he nodded and let go of Sam's hand. A tear fell on her cheek but he ignored her, and walked over to Deb and kissed her.

''You're right, let's go,'' he said, and they walked out of the diner without even getting their order. John grabbed Deb's hand and walked out of the dinner, but turned when they were outside and glanced at Deb. ''Do you know what just happened?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''These people – something happened here, John, and I think you should know,'' she whispered, and he nodded and waited for her to tell him. ''You remember waking up to me, don't you?'' she asked, and when he nodded she continued, ''well, you'd been gone for a couple of years and Sam and that other woman had something to do with it. A man named Sonny Corinthos kidnapped you and made you think you were his enforcer, but the real thing is that he kidnapped you from you're home,'' she whispered, and she wiped away a tear that fell on her cheek.

''So I've been gone for years and suddenly he was tired of me or something?'' John asked, and Deb nodded. ''So he called me Jason and dropped me off somewhere – no memory of what happened – but no memory at all?''

''That's what I think. I was just so happy you were back I didn't even think about getting information. I'm sorry, we can leave Port Charles, because I know Sonny lives here – I just didn't think we would run into them – any of them,'' she said, and he nodded.

''It doesn't matter, we'll make sure they wont get me again – maybe we'll even play a little game with them,'' John said, and he could see the expression of amusement in her eyes when she nodded.

''Now, let's get home,'' she said, and he nodded and they made their way to the car.

##########

Carly brought Sam home and stayed over. She didn't want to leave her alone, and she called Sonny to make sure he let the boys know.

''Carly, what happened – I heard Jason was in town,'' Sonny said, and Carly sighed thinking about what just happened.

''Yeah, Jason is in town but he doesn't remember,'' she explained, and she heard Sonny gasp. ''Sam fainted when she saw him, and he snapped at her telling her he wasn't Jason, he was John,'' she told Sonny, ''she went to take a shower now, and she's acting all tough, but I know she's heartbroken,'' she added, and Sonny sighed.

''We're going to help her get Jason to remember, Carly. Set things up you know he should remember,'' he said, and she sighed.

''Come on, Sonny – no, I'm not going to do that. He needs to remember but you just need to accept this – Jason will remember in time if he stays here, all you have to do is talk to him a couple of times,'' she said, ''now, tell the boys I love them and I'll see them tomorrow. Goodnight Sonny,'' she added, and she disconnected the line. Sam came down after hearing the conversation and smiled at Carly.

''You don't have to stay,'' she said, and Carly shook her head.

''No I know, but I want too and Sonny is being irrational – he wants me to set up something so Jason could remember,'' she said, and Sam widened her eyes, but then shook her head and sighed. ''I know, right – well, I'm not going to do that, we will have to think of another way to get him to remember,'' Carly exclaimed, and Sam nodded and sat down.

''I just – I don't understand what happened. He didn't look like he had been shot or something – I mean, not that you would see that, but still…'' her voice faded as she lost herself deep in thought. She didn't understand what happened because Jason didn't even seem to have a spark or recognition in his eyes when he saw the diner, even though he spent almost every day there. She shook her head and looked at Carly. ''I'm going to bed,'' she said, and Carly nodded, ''the spare room is made up so you can go whenever you want,'' she added, and she hugged Carly and went to bed.

##########

John sat in the bedroom on the edge of the bed. He had checked out some things on the computer but he couldn't find anything on his kidnapping or the change of name. He found a lot about Samantha McCall-Morgan, though. She had been married to Jason Morgan, enforcer to Sonny Corinthos, and he knew that was him. She seemed to love Jason, but he wasn't Jason. He was John, and he had found a way to get her to talk.

''I'm going to seduce her,'' he told Deb, who widened her eyes and sighed. ''I mean, let think about it – she married Jason Morgan, and that's supposed to be me, and she loves me. Why not seduce her and get her to tell me everything,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I guess,'' she whispered, ''I just don't like any of it,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Well, I'm just going to go over there some night and let her think I remember everything – make her think I love her and I don't know what else – and then I'm going to tell her I know everything she did,'' he said, ''I think it's a good idea because what else do you want to do – I want them behind bars,'' he added, and she nodded and smiled. Deb moved closer and kissed him. He still didn't know what to do, and he pulled away from her lips and looked at her. ''I'm going to sleep, I'll go over there tomorrow night,'' he said, and she nodded and sighed. John laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness that suddenly came over him, and tried to get some rest.

##########

Sam sighed when she woke up – it was in the middle of the night and again she couldn't sleep anymore. She stepped out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. She knew what woke her up – it was the dream about Jason.

_**#####**_

_Jason stood in front of her as she sat on the couch. He looked at her stomach, and she couldn't understand why until she looked down. She was pregnant. She stared at her stomach for a moment and looked up at Jason with a smile. She looked around the house and noticed they weren't in the penthouse. This place wasn't hers, and she knew it wasn't Jason's. _

''_I'm so sorry, Sam – I didn't know she was lying,'' he told her, and Sam frowned. Who was he talking about? ''I didn't know – and I will make sure she pays but right now I want to spend some time with you – I want to tell you I love you and I want you to know I will never leave you again,'' he told her, and she felt tears build up in her eyes as she listened to him._

''_I love you too, Jason, and we're going to have a baby! We'll get through this together,'' she whispered, and he nodded with a smile. He kissed her passionately, and pulled away to look in her eyes._

''_I love you so much,'' he said, but suddenly he began to walk away. ''I don't know you, all I know is what a slut you are,'' he snapped. He turned around and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

_**#####**_

Sam had been having that dream for two weeks now, and she couldn't understand it. She wanted to find out what it was about, but after seeing Jason in Kelly's she understood a little of it. He didn't remember anything, and Sam figured the she was the woman he was with. She remembered him telling her he wanted kids with her. He wanted a lot of kids with her, and she had agreed – but she wanted to wait. With Jason not remembering it would only take longer, but she knew they would get pregnant. Somehow she believed it would be sooner rather than later, and that was something she didn't understand. She shook her head as she stood in the kitchen, and decided to go back upstairs and try to get some sleep.

##########

John laid in bed wide awake, and he sighed. He had been waking up really early lately, and he just couldn't understand it. He didn't know what woke him up, but he would have trouble falling back asleep. He turned his head and looked at the woman beside him – his fiancée and lover – and he didn't feel a thing. He didn't feel love; he didn't even feel like he cared, he just felt nothing. He shook his head and turned on his side, his back to Deb, and closed his eyes. Surprisingly enough he fell asleep right away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Port Charles, New York – June 21, 2012_

Sam sighed of relief when her day finally ended – she had been working all day and she was tired. Waking up early the last couple of days wore her out – but she knew it was because she went back to bed after waking up. She grabbed her purse and vest – it was a cold day for June – and walked to her car.

She drove home and opened the door to the penthouse when she was up, and slammed it behind her, trying to release some of the frustrations of the last two days. After Jason had returned home not remembering anything, she had been trying to get to see him, but he ignored her. Somehow she couldn't blame him – but on the other hand it made her feel worse than she already did. She threw her purse on the desk and walked to the kitchen. She had ordered Chinese last night and she was planning on eating the left over's. Sam took the left over's out of the fridge and heated them. Once the microwave beeped she took it out and started eating.

After finishing she walked to the bathroom upstairs to take a shower, but before she could turn on the water her phone rang.

''Hello,'' she said picking up. She didn't look at the caller ID because she didn't feel like it.

''Sam – it's Carly. I thought I would check up on you,'' she heard Carly say, and she smiled. She knew Carly too well, and she knew there was something she wanted to say.

''I'm ok – I was just planning on jumping in the shower and getting ready to spend a quiet night in. What's up?'' she suddenly asked, and she heard Carly gasp.

''Hey – it's not fair, you know me too well,'' she said, voicing Sam's thoughts a few seconds ago. ''There is a benefit tomorrow, and I need your help – I mean I need you there, because you know what it's about and I cant do this alone,'' Carly rambled, and Sam chuckled.

''I was already planning on going and I know you'll do just fine,'' Sam said. The benefit tomorrow was at the Metro Court, and she had helped set it up today. There would be doctors from all over the world for this event – it was about brain damage.

''Thanks – I'll see you tomorrow,'' Carly said, and before Sam could reply she disconnected the line. Sam shrugged and turned on the water, waited for some time and stepped under the stream. She sighed and relaxed, before starting to wash the day off of her.

Suddenly she heard something downstairs and she tensed. She stepped out of the shower and was glad she had washed out the soap out of her hair earlier. She threw on her bathrobe, and she slowly walked downstairs. She felt her heart beat in her chest. Then, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Jason standing in the living room. He smiled at her and she widened her eyes.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''You remember?'' she was surprised he reacted to the name; because last time she said Jason to him he got angry.

''I remember everything,'' he told her, and she widened her eyes and ran to him. He catched her in his arms and she held him tight as she sobbed. He pulled back a little to give her a passionate kiss. He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the couch. He wasn't very careful but she didn't care and just sucked on a part in his neck – and just like she thought, he went crazy when she did that. ''I need you right now – so badly – we'll talk later,'' he moaned, and he took off his shirt. She stared at his chest and then looked him in his eyes, and melted at the passion in his eyes.

''I need you – I need you so badly Jason, I missed you,'' she whispered, and he nodded and removed his jeans.

#####

John kissed Sam, and he felt the passion roll off of her in waves. He smiled inwardly, and kissed her as she roamed her hands over his body. He was surprised at the feelings he had when he felt her hands, her lips over his body, but he didn't say anything. When she called him Jason, he knew he had to keep up the scam and he kissed her. He wanted her badly, even though he just knew her, and he didn't think. He just acted.

She started squirming beneath him when he made the belt around her waist fall open and the bathrobe too, and when he kissed her breasts one by one she moaned his name. Well, not his name, John thought. It didn't matter, because it felt good to hear her moan, and he didn't pay attention to what she was saying anymore. He moved down to her stomach where he put a trail of kisses, and then moved back up and kissed her on the lips again. Sam opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in, but soon he broke the kiss and went on to her neck. He seemed to know every spot where she liked to be kissed, even if he didn't. Every time he moved to some place she moaned and squirmed, until she stopped him.

''Jason, I need you inside, now,'' she heaved, and he nodded. He needed to be inside of her now, and he slid off his jeans and boxers at the same time as he looked down at her. She was gorgeous, and he didn't understand how he couldn't have seen it before. He didn't speak when he moved his cock in front of her opening, but he just pushed forward and entered her. She screamed, and he felt how tight she was.

''I'm sorry,'' he moaned, and then he began to move really fast. He needed to get this out of his system; he needed to get her out of his system. She intoxicated him, and he doubted he would get her out of his system with one time, but he should try.

''Jason!'' she screamed as she reached her climax, and soon her fell over the edge with her. It was over soon, and he felt guilty, but then remembered what he was doing here and he cursed. He hadn't planned any of this – he just wanted to talk to her, even ask her out to drink coffee with him some time, but nothing had turned out as planned. He moved out of her and off of her, and grabbed his boxers and jeans and put them back on, without looking at Sam. But then she said, ''Jason – what's wrong?'' and he couldn't act like he remembered her anymore. He felt like he had used her for his pleasure, and he turned to look at her. She had put on her robe again and was looking at him with an expression on her face – a mixture of confusion and sadness. It was like she knew what was going on in his head.

''I'm sorry – I shouldn't have used you like that – I'm not Jason,'' he told her, but somewhere deep inside he felt something stir when he looked at her eyes, the tears that formed in them – and some time when he was inside her, even when he had just looked at her before, he had felt something deeper than he should have.

''No,'' she whispered, and he nodded to confirm what he just said. That's when she broke down. She let the tears fall and he widened his eyes when she hit him in the chest. ''You bastard – you used me! I know you're my husband but even that's too low for you, Jason!''

''Look, I told you I'm not Jason – my name is John and-''

''No, stop that – I know you're Jason, I could feel it! What happened – what did she tell you that made you think you could use me like that?'' she yelled at him, and he shook his head and frowned. He didn't understand – she actually really thought his name was Jason, and he suddenly felt anger rush through his veins.

''You know what – I'm done,'' he snapped, and he got up, ''you think I'm Jason – yeah, I was before I found out this whole town kidnapped me!'' he started pacing and he didn't see the expression on her face. ''Sonny Corinthos and Samantha McCall kidnapped me, and Deb helped me remember,'' he said, even though it was a lie, and he knew it. He didn't remember Deb from before he woke up either.

''Get out,'' she whispered, and he turned to look at her. She had even more tears in her eyes and every time she wiped them away, more returned. ''Get the fuck out, Jason. If you can even believe something like that – I know you can't remember, but you're not even going to give us – Sonny and me – a chance to explain – wait,'' she said, and she paused, ''we don't have anything to explain because we didn't kidnap you. You're name is Jason Morgan – formally Quartermaine – and you've lived here all of your life,'' she snapped, and he frowned. He didn't understand, and he felt like his head was going to explode.

''What do you mean? You're lying,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''Get out, and think about what I said and what just happened – before you dare to come back here and repeat this night,'' she whispered, and he turned around and walked out of the penthouse. As he waited for the elevator he let the night pass in his head, and he noticed something. She was right. He hadn't seen it before – and because he was with Deb, he thought she really was his fiancée. But the more he thought about it, the more he saw the flaws in her story. She told him things about himself that he later found out weren't true. She said they were engaged, but when he woke up he didn't feel anything. Not like he just felt with Sam.

As he stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and walked to his car, he frowned. What he had just felt with Sam – the deep connection – he didn't feel with Deb. When he had woken up he didn't remember her, and even after 6 months spending all his time with her he still didn't remember a thing. But after spending a couple of hours – not even – with Sam, he felt things, and he knew there was something there. He doubted the story about him being kidnapped now, and that said a lot about what just happened. What if Sam and him really had been together and had loved each other?

##########

Sam listened to the doors of the elevators open again and frowned. The past hour she had been trying to forget what happened not more than half an hour ago. She went to take another shower and put on something comfortable. She felt stupid for feeling sorry for herself. After Jason – John – had left, she couldn't stop crying. Sam knew he had felt something, and she cursed herself for not seeing anything – he didn't remember and she should've seen it.

''Sam,'' she heard through the door, and she got up and opened the door. She had changed a little earlier, because she somehow knew Carly was going to show up. When Sam saw Carly she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Carly widened her eyes before jumping into action and hugging Sam, and when she walked towards the couch and Sam fell down, she sat down and pulled her in her arms.

''He – he came here and said he remembered,'' she whispered through her sobs, and she looked up at Carly, ''but he didn't. I found out after – god, after we made love, and he told me he was sorry for using me,'' she added, and Carly gasped.

''I heard him talk about someone and I just came over here to tell you – he was talking about trying to get the information but nothing went as planned,'' Carly said softly, and Sam nodded.

''He came here to get me to do something – I don't know, maybe confess to kidnapping him – and he – he kissed me, and one thing led to another and the next thing I know he stands there accusing me and Sonny of kidnapping him,'' she rambled, and Carly sighed.

''I didn't know – I didn't think it would be this bad, Sam. I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded.

''I just want to forget what happened tonight – I don't want to see him again before he get's his memory back, Carly,'' she whispered, and when Carly helped her up and walked upstairs with her, Sam sighed. She knew what he had tried to do, but she hated the feeling. She laid down on the bed and surprisingly enough, she fell asleep right away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Port Charles, New York – June 28, 2012_

''Hey,'' John said when he saw Sam standing in front of him at Kelly's. She didn't even turn around; she just kept on ignoring him. Sam had been ignoring him all week, and he couldn't blame her. John sighed and walked to the table. He decided to wait until she would leave, and then he would order. Deb looked at him with a frown, and grabbed his hand when he sat down.

''What is it, baby?'' she asked him, and he had to stop himself from cringing at the nickname. He didn't like being called anything else than his name, and he figured she'd known by now. He just shrugged – he hadn't told her about what happened between Sam and him last week, because he knew she wouldn't like it.

''It's nothing, Deb. I'm just tired,'' he lied, and she smiled gently at him. He stared at her and suddenly saw her. He saw her smile wasn't genuine, and he frowned at it. He didn't understand why he didn't see it sooner, but somehow he had missed it before. ''I'm going to go get our food,'' he rushed to say, and he got up and pulled his hand out of hers. He decided standing behind Sam was the better thing at this point. When he arrived at the counter he looked at Sam, who was still standing with her back to him, and he sighed again. He didn't understand what she did to him. She made him feel things he hadn't felt since he woke up – since he woke up without memory of his life.

''Thanks Mike,'' he heard her say, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sam turned around and glared at him before walking away, and he had to fight the urge to follow her and make her talk, but he didn't. He turned around and stared at Mike for a moment, and saw the expression of love on his face.

''Mike, I need you to tell me something,'' John said, deciding to jump in. When Mike glared at him, but nodded, John asked, ''did I really live here – I mean all my life?''

Mike nodded, ''Yep, you did. What do you want?'' he asked, and he grabbed his notepad and held a pen ready to get his order down. John sighed and ordered the food, and then he walked back to the table Deb was waiting for him. He sat down and sighed again. He felt heavy today, and he didn't understand what it was. The past week everything was fine, but he had been thinking a lot. He had been thinking about what Sam had told him, even though it wasn't much; he had a lot of thinking to do about it when he left.

''John, come on, tell me – you're not just tired,'' Deb's voice cut through his thoughts, and he stared at her. He managed to smile a bit before shaking his head.

''I thought I was starting to remember something, so I'm trying to remember some more all day,'' he told her, and even though it was partially true, it was also a lie. He didn't remember anything except the feeling when he was near Sam, but he was trying to remember more.

''You remembered something?'' she asked, and he frowned at the tone of voice. She was scared he had remembered something, and it was another thing that didn't make sense to him. He shrugged, and she frowned.

''Well no, I didn't – I thought I did,'' he replied, and she sighed – and he could hear it was of relief, but she tried to cover it.

''I'm sorry, baby. I hoped you started to remember soon,'' she said to him, and he nodded. He really started to doubt everything she said and he needed to find a way to get over it. He realized all he could do was talk to Sam – or maybe even Sonny Corinthos – and try and figure out what happened before he lost his memory.

##########

Sam sat at home alone – again. She missed having Jason around, and seeing him walk around town only make it harder to go home. At Kelly's before she had tried to not notice him, but with him standing behind her it became harder and harder to breath, and she felt like she was going to suffocate. She tried not to talk to him, and she didn't. She was actually proud of herself at this moment, but she also hated it to ignore him.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped, startled out of her thoughts by whomever was standing on the other side. She opened the door and closed her eyes when she saw Jason standing there. ''What do you want?'' she asked when she opened her eyes, and he was staring at her with his intense gaze. She looked away, because she knew she was not able to resist him if she kept looking in those blue eyes.

''I want to talk,'' he simply said, and she frowned. ''Please, just hear me out, ok – if you don't want to talk to me, then just listen to me,'' he begged, and she sighed and stepped aside. He didn't move until she gestured for him to get in, and after she closed the door behind him she turned to face him.

''Talk,'' she simply offered, and he nodded.

Jason took a deep breath, ''after what happened last week I started thinking about what you said – because at first it didn't make sense,'' he started, and she nodded. When he saw she wasn't going to say anything, he continued, ''after 6 months of having absolutely no memory of before I finally see there is something not right – not at all. If I'll even remember anything, spending time with my fiancée should help, right?''

''What do you want me to say – I don't know what you want Jason,'' she whispered, and he shrugged.

''When I was with you I felt something – a connection deeper than I feel with Deb, and I started thinking today about that and I figured maybe you could tell me some things about my life here,'' he replied, and she sighed.

''I don't know, maybe you should go to Sonny first – I don't think I can talk about any of it,'' she said softly, and when he opened his mouth to speak, she raised her hand, ''you used me, John,'' she said his name with contempt, ''and I can't just forgive you for that, even though I love you with all my heart. You are not the man I fell in love with, because he wouldn't do such a thing and if you want to remember – you go and have yourself get checked out first,'' she said, and then she suddenly frowned. ''Did you ever get checked out?'' she asked him, and when he shook his head she sighed.

''I didn't – Deb told me she had me checked out when I was unconscious but I cant remember ever going back to the hospital after I woke up,'' he replied, and he thought about it for a while before shaking his head again. ''Sam, I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you can forgive me soon, because if what you're saying is true, I want the people who did this to pay,'' he said, and she gasped. ''What?''

She shook her head, ''you used to say things like that – listen, maybe you should go and talk to Sonny and it's wise if you would let yourself get checked out. If Deb has something to do with this I want you to be careful,'' she whispered, and he nodded with a smile. She took a deep breath to keep her tears in; she didn't want to cry in front of him. Even though he still showed he was her Jason, she could also see something else. She didn't recognize it, but it was something he didn't have before.

''Sam, thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you,'' he said softly, and he stepped forward to give her a hug. She stepped back, because she couldn't handle feeling him close, without him remembering her.

''No problem. Now go, go talk to Sonny, he will help you,'' she said, ''and please get yourself checked out,'' she repeated, and he nodded.

''I will, thanks again,'' he said, before opening the door and walking away. She closed the door behind him and sank down against it. She had tried to ignore him, and she had tried to make him work for everything after that night, but she couldn't. She could still see some of Jason in there, and she knew she had to work fast to get him to remember.

##########

John walked up to the house and backed up when a big guy got in the way. He frowned and smiled weakly – he knew what Sonny Corinthos did and he didn't want to be killed just for being here.

''Mr. M. – glad to see you're ok. Go on in, Mr. C. is in his office,'' the man said, and John nodded. He decided to ignore the Mr. M. comment, because it wouldn't make a difference anyway. As he walked inside he marveled at how big this place was, and suddenly he saw the office. He knocked on the door, which was open, and stepped inside when he heard a male voice say he could come in.

''Jase – I mean…'' the man said, and he got up and held out his hand. John shook it and stared at the man. He was small, dark and serious. ''I know you don't remember so let me introduce – I'm Sonny,'' he said, and John nodded.

''John, or Jason – but I prefer John for the moment,'' John said, and Sonny nodded and gestured for him to sit down. John did, and Sonny sat in his desk chair and leaned back.

''What can I do for you?'' he asked after a moment, and John shrugged.

''I met Sam and Carly last week – I know you knew I was in town because Carly told Sam and I heard it – and Sam told me today I should go to you if I wanted to know more,'' he replied, ''more about my life in Port Charles,'' he added, and Sonny nodded. ''Listen, I know this is something – this is weird, but Deb, my fiancée, told me you and Sam were my kidnappers and because I couldn't remember I believed her,'' he told Sonny, who widened his eyes and glared at John.

''Yeah – well let me tell you this – you are the son of Monica and Alan Quartermaine and you've lived here all of your life,'' Sonny snapped, and then took a deep breath to calm down, ''I can understand you believed her, but you have to listen to me when I say we didn't kidnap you – it was probably the other way around,'' he said calmly, and John sighed and nodded.

''I knew something wasn't right about the story – ever since arriving in Port Charles and meeting people here, I've been having all kinds of feelings and I don't know how to explain them. If she really did kidnap me, Deb needs to be kept in the dark until I know for sure, so please don't start talking about this,'' John said. Sonny nodded.

''You can trust me, John. We're going to find out what happened, and you will have nothing to worry about,'' Sonny told him, and John nodded. ''Now – Sam called me you would be here soon and she told me to tell you to go to the hospital – Monica can help you, and if you want Sam offered to go with you. I'm sorry to tell you but if you don't want Deb to know about this, you will have to keep quiet about going to the hospital,'' Sonny added, and when John nodded he continued, ''I will get a background check done on her and we'll find out what's been going on.''

''Thank you, Sonny,'' John said, ''now can you tell me something about me?''

Sonny nodded and flashed his dimples, ''sure thing,'' he replied, and started telling John about the Jason Morgan he knew.

##########

Sam woke up with a start when her phone started to ring, and she looked at the caller ID to see who it was. Unknown. She contemplated on picking up and decided to see who it was.

''Hello?'' she answered the phone with. Her voice was groggy and she cleared her throat.

''I just dialed a number – I didn't know it was yours, Sam,'' she heard Jason's voice, and she frowned, but when she wanted to say something he spoke, ''this number has been in my head all week, and I didn't know whom it was, so I just called to see if it was even a real number,'' he added, and she sighed.

''You remembered my number,'' she whispered, and she could hear him mumble something. ''What?''

''I was wondering if you had time next week – I made an appointment after meeting with Sonny and Monica Quartermaine agreed to check me out,'' he informed her, and she knew Sonny gave him the message. She smiled to herself and sighed.

''Of course, you tell me when it is and I'll be there,'' she said softly, and when he gave her the time and date she nodded, ''John?''

''Yes, Sam?'' he replied, and she took a deep breath.

''I really do hope you remember – because I can't live without you. It has always been you, and when you remember you will know how much I love you,'' she whispered, and she could hear him gasp. Then he moaned, and she got worried, ''Jason?''

''What – wait – damn these headaches,'' he replied, talking to himself more than he was talking to her, ''I've been having these headaches, and I don't know what they mean,'' he said softly, and she sighed.

''Tomorrow I'm off – I'll call Monica and we will go to the hospital tomorrow,'' she said, and she could hear him mumble in agreement.

''Thank you Sam – I'll see you tomorrow,'' he said, and he didn't even wait for her to say goodbye before disconnecting the line. She sighed and placed her phone back on the nightstand, and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Port Charles, New York – June 29, 2012_

Sam stood in the kitchen waiting for Monica to pick up her phone, and sighed when she heard the click.

''Monica Quartermaine,'' she heard, and she smiled. Sam had always been close to Monica, and even after Jason had gone missing she still held a lot of contact. She hadn't told about Jason being home because she didn't want to hurt the woman, but she had to now.

''Monica, this is Sam,'' she said, and Monica greeted her. ''I know I'm dropping a bomb right now, but Jason is back and he doesn't remember anything,'' she said, and she heard Monica gasp.

''Is he ok – what happened to him?'' Monica asked, and Sam started to explain.

''Well – he is fine except for the part he doesn't remember. He talked to Sonny yesterday and he called me to ask me if I could come with him to the hospital to get checked out. Then he started to have this headache and I told him I would call you to see if you had time to check him out today,'' she told Monica, and Monica sighed.

''My shift starts at 11, come in when you can and I'll check him out. Be careful – and Sam?''

''Yeah?''

''Be strong – he's going to need you,'' Monica said, before she disconnected the line.

#####

Sam walked inside Kelly's where she had agreed to meet Jason, and smiled gently when she saw him. She was still not sure what to think, if she should forgive him, but she wanted to help him. He was sitting in a booth with his back to her, and she walked towards him and stood in front of him. She waited until he looked up, and when he did he smiled brightly.

''Hey! I ordered some coffee and Mike made it just the way you like it,'' he said, and then he looked down, ''I didn't remember,'' he whispered, and she sat down opposite of him and lifted his chin.

She smiled, ''Mike knows – did he make you the coffee you like? He knows that too,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I love his coffee – he told me I'd come here almost every day,'' Jason told her, and she smiled and nodded. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed content.

''You know this is coffee from your coffee shop – yours and Sonny's,'' she informed him, and he frowned and shrugged.

Suddenly Jason looked up, ''can I ask you something?''

Sam nodded and frowned, ''you can ask me anything – just don't expect me to answer everything,'' she replied with a wink, and he laughed for some time and nodded.

''Everyone around town calls me Jason – so I've been thinking more about my name and think that really is my name – you call me Jason from now on – seeing that I think more of myself as Jason than as John lately,'' he said, and when she nodded he smiled.

''I'll call you Jason – it feels so much better to call you that,'' she whispered, and he saw the tears in her eyes. ''Are you ready to get checked out?'' she asked him, and he nodded, but she could see he was nervous. ''Hey, it's going to be ok – Monica is the best and she loves you,'' she whispered, and then she got up and waited until he stood.

''Thank you – for coming and for giving me a chance,'' he said softly, and she nodded with a smile.

''You're welcome – now lets go,'' she said, and he nodded. They took their coffee with them as Mike had put them in Styrofoam cups, and she walked to her car. He stepped in the passenger's side as she sat down in the driver's seat, and she started the car. ''It's not far from here, but I had to get something at Sonny's wife's hotel,'' she told him, and he nodded. She drove off and not much later they were on their way up to the floor where they would meet Monica.

''I didn't know I hated hospitals this much,'' Jason grumbled, and Sam laughed softly and nodded.

''I did, that's why I didn't tell you,'' she said softly, and they got off the elevator. Monica walked towards them and smiled at Sam, and then turned to Jason.

''I heard you don't remember anything,'' she said, deciding not to go with all the formalities, and Jason just nodded and frowned.

''Yeah – I was told my name is John, and upon arriving here, this pretty lady fainted after telling me my name was Jason,'' he said, and he could hear Sam gasp. When he looked at her she was blushing.

''Well, I'm glad you're back and you're ok so far – let's go see what that memory of yours is planning to do,'' Monica said, and Jason nodded and grabbed Sam's hand. She gasped again, and felt the jolt when he touched her. She followed Jason and Monica to the examination room, and looked around. She knew Jason would need a scan of his brains, and she knew he would hate every minute of it. Monica turned to face Sam, ''you can stay with him while I get the CT ordered and ready – and Jason has to change into a gown,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded.

##########

He had been thinking about himself more and more as Jason. He didn't want to change any of that, and after the talk with Sam, he felt good about it. Soon after Monica had left the nurse walked in and had taken him to the scan, and after that he had returned to the room to change. Sam had been waiting in the waiting area, and when he saw her sitting there he smiled. She was really beautiful, and he could imagine himself with her.

''Hey,'' he said, and she jumped up before looking at him. ''Sorry – I didn't mean to startle you. I'm all done,'' he told her, and she nodded and smiled.

''Great – now, I'm going to go home,'' she told him, ''and I'm going to see what we can do to help you – if you want,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I want – maybe I could come with you,'' he offered, and when she widened her eyes, he added, ''to see if I can remember anything – maybe some old pictures of me with someone – the first time they showed me pictures,'' he said, and then he frowned. He didn't know where that came from, but by the look on her face he could tell Sam did.

''The first time – Jason,'' she whispered, ''do you remember the first time you lost your memory?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I don't know – that just came out of nowhere,'' he replied, and she nodded. She took a deep breath.

''Well, if you're sure you can come with me and we'll see if we can find something,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He grabbed her hand and turned around, and jumped when he saw Deb walking to them with an angry expression on her face.

''What do you think you're doing?'' she asked Sam, who frowned and shrugged.

''Helping my husband remember,'' Sam simply replied, and Jason looked at her in awe. If this woman was his wife – and the woman in front of him was his kidnapper – she had a lot of nerve to talk like that.

''John – come on – you can't seriously believe that slut over me, do you?'' she said, and when he shrugged, Sam let go. She had tears in her eyes and she sighed.

''I'll leave you with your fiancée,'' she whispered, and she left. Deb looked happy when she left and Jason frowned.

''Why did you have to call her a slut? You don't even know her and from what I've seen, she's really a nice person,'' he said, and Deb widened her eyes.

''She wants you to believe that, because she kidnapped you and if you start to remember, you can finally put her in jail – she wants you to believe you were married and god knows what,'' Deb replied, ''come on, John. Let's get you home and you can rest a bit,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He didn't feel like a John anymore. She took his hand and led him to the elevator. ''Did you come here to get checked out?'' she suddenly asked, and he shook his head.

''No,'' he lied, ''I came here because Sam asked me to meet her here,'' he added, and she nodded and smiled. The elevator doors opened and he sighed as they got in. He had to find a way to make Sam see he didn't mean to let her down.

##########

Sam sat on the floor in the penthouse, looking through old pictures. Not all of them were old, but she had gotten some from Monica – they were of Jason from where he was younger – and she wiped away the tears when she saw the picture of him in the hospital after he woke up from his coma – the first time he had lost his memory. She had never seen them, and it got to her. Ever since he had returned to Port Charles she knew that he couldn't remember, and she wanted to help. Only Jason gave her the impression he didn't want or need help – after he had sided with Deb in the hospital - and it killed her to see him like that. She knew he didn't really sided with Deb, he just didn't want her to know what he was doing, and she should've understood. Sam knew she shouldn't have acted like that when she left the hospital, but she had reached her breaking point. She couldn't stop crying over it and she cursed herself for being weak.

Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, and she got up and opened it. Jason stood there, his face sad and she could see he was sorry for what happened in the hospital. ''Jason,'' she said surprised to see him.

''I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I couldn't get Deb to leave me alone – and I only have an hour or so,'' he told her, and she frowned. ''To look at the pictures and see if I can remember,'' he added when he saw her frown, and she nodded and smiled gently.

''Well, come on in, and we'll see if you can remember,'' she said softly, and then stepped aside. He took a step forward and she closed the door behind him. ''Come on, sit down – you want something to drink?'' she asked him, and he shook his head and sat down.

''No thanks. I just want to see if I can remember – I'm sorry,'' he said, and when she looked at him he could see he was forgiven.

''Well, this box I can't tell you much about, because I only arrived here long after you first lost your memory,'' she told him when she opened the box again. Jason nodded and grabbed a couple of pictures.

''Well, I know I've been in a coma before – had brain damage and didn't remember anything from my childhood – I changed,'' he added, and when she nodded he sighed. ''I know that – I mean why would my mother not hug me or I don't know…''

''When you woke up from the coma and didn't remember anything, you pushed your family away and the only two people from your family you do want to talk to, are your sister Emily and mother Monica,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Emily died two years ago – she had cancer and decided not to do the treatment because all it would do was give her a couple of months more,'' she added softly, and he nodded again.

''So after I pushed my family away I met Sonny, right?'' he asked, and she nodded. ''Yeah, he told me that. He also told me something about you coming to town to con people,'' he added, and she sighed and smiled a little.

''Yes – I came to town to see if I could, but when I met you I fell in love and dropped it – you actually kind of helped me get my life on track. When my brother died I found out I was adopted and we found my mother,'' she told him, and when he nodded she said, ''funny thing is – the woman who is my mother – I hated her from the beginning I came to town.''

Jason frowned, ''you're saying your mother lived here? What happened when you found out?'' he asked, and she sighed.

''Well, first I didn't want her to know, because I hated her and you didn't like her all that much either. She's the DA,'' she said, and he nodded. Being an enforcer didn't go over well with DA's. ''But then I got shot and you thought I was going to die, so you told her. To give us one last chance to talk to each other – bonding she called it. I got better, though, and she became this controlling woman and tried to pull us apart – didn't work,'' she said with a smile.

''What happened?'' he asked, still thinking about Sam getting shot, and she shrugged.

''We decided it was best to just let everything rest – my mother and me, we didn't talk to each other for a while, but then things got better and she changed – a little – so we started bonding and up until now, we still have some trouble but it's better,'' she told him, and he sighed.

''I meant what happened that got you shot – was it work related?'' he asked, and when she nodded he closed his eyes. ''I kind of knew that,'' he said softly, ''so we got married a year ago right?''

She smiled, ''yes, a year ago we got married in Hawaii – it was beautiful, and I hope you will remember some day,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She suddenly looked up and widened her eyes, ''you said you only had an hour or so right?'' when he nodded she added, ''then you better go, because the hour already passed.''

''Thank you – and I hope we can look at some more pictures soon,'' he said to her, and she nodded. They got up and she smiled when he glanced at all the boxes one more time. ''I really do feel at ease with you, more than I have in the last couple of months,'' he whispered, and she smiled gently.

''I'm glad part of you is back, and I will do everything in my power to get the other part back too,'' she said, and he nodded. He opened the door and looked at her one last time before closing it, and Sam closed her eyes and smiled. She felt like everything was falling into place, and God did it feel good.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Port Charles, New York – July 8, 2012_

Jason woke up and jumped out of bed. He was going to see Sam today, and he wanted to tell her he remembered something. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he was sure she could help, because she had been there too.

_**###**_

''_What's this, Jason?'' Sam asked him, and he looked around and shrugged. He had been planning this for a long time, and he wanted it to be perfect._

''_Just a little something to get us to relax,'' he replied, and she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

''_All you had to do was be here – you didn't have to set all this up,'' she said softly, and he pulled back and stared at her._

''_You don't like it?'' he asked her, and she began stuttering._

''_No – no, I mean I love it – I just – I didn't think you would…'' her voice faded when he smiled, and she playfully hit him on his arm, ''you're teasing – I love it, thank you, Jason,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed her, and he could feel all the love he had for her pour into it. Tonight was the night._

_**###**_

He didn't know what that night meant, all he knew was that he had felt the love for her, and he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her about this, and he wanted to know what happened after the kiss. Jason also wanted to see her again. He had missed her this week, and after Deb had found out he had been with her after they left for the hospital, she never let him out of her sight. She had all kinds of excuses to stay close, but today she had an appointment just out of town and he could sneak around to see Sam. He shook his head when a headache came up, and he frowned when it went away after a couple of seconds. The memory hit him like a brick.

_**###**_

_He stood on the beach in Hawaii and was waiting for the love of his life to walk down the 'isle'. He had missed her last night – they had decided to go with traditions and not see each other before the wedding._

_The music set in and he straightened up and glanced in the distance. There she was – she was gorgeous. She had a very simple wedding dress, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she walked towards him. She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. When she stood next to him she winked._

''_Close it,'' she whispered, and he closed his mouth. She smiled and he sighed. He loved her so much, and he was the luckiest man on the planet for getting married to this woman._

''_We are gathered here today…''_

_**###**_

He closed his eyes and smiled, even though he had a splitting headache. The first thing he remembered was something that happened with Sam by his side, and the second was their wedding. He sighed and got to the bathroom, where he showered and dressed. He walked out of the apartment and drove over to Sam's apartment – their penthouse.

##########

Sam sat on the couch with her coffee in hand and a smile on her face. She was excited to see Jason today. She had missed him terribly this week because he couldn't get away from Deb. She had found out about the day in the hospital and never left his side. When she would see him in public he would ignore her, and she actually felt hurt until he sent her a message telling her Deb had found out. He had told her he would meet her today, because she had a meeting outside town, and he would come over as soon as he could.

The knock on the door startled her, and she got up to open it. ''Jason, come in,'' she said, and Jason stepped inside and smiled at her. He surprised her by pulling her in his arms and holding her tight, and she could feel something had changed. ''Hey,'' she said, intending to ask what happened, when he kissed her.

When he pulled back, he spoke. ''I remembered our wedding, Sam. I also remembered something else – a night planned – something about us having a night to relax,'' he rambled, and she smiled at him as she listened.

''Our Hawaiian beach wedding,'' she said with a smile, ''I think the other memory is about you asking me to marry you,'' she told him, and he thought about it and nodded.

''That makes sense,'' he replied, and he let go of her. She felt the instant he let her go, the warmth went away too. ''I'm sorry I couldn't get away from her before to tell you, but she really was like a guard around me. Never leaving me alone – not even when I needed to rest after one of those headaches, and when I remembered that night she asked me what happened – I had to lie to her,'' he said, ''I don't mind but I felt a little guilty, because she can act like the best,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I don't mind, Jason – I mean before you texted me, I felt bad, but after that I saw what was happening,'' she replied, and he sighed of relief. ''So, you go and check those,'' she said, pointing at the boxes, ''and I'll grab you a coffee,'' she added, and he nodded and sat down on the couch. She poured his coffee and walked back to see him going through all the pictures she had.

''This is incredible – ever since I woke up I didn't like going on pictures, but you have tons of them and I don't seem to mind at all,'' he said when he heard her, and she laughed softly and sat down.

''Oh, you minded – you didn't like it one bit but I didn't take no for an answer and always got you to agree,'' she told him. ''Monica dropped off some boxes – I think she kind of hopes you will remember everything,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I like her, she's nice. I can see why she's the only one I tolerate of my family – Sonny told me a little about them,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded with a sigh.

''It's a crazy bunch but they all love you,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Now this box is from when we first got together – we met on the docks and we went to drink coffee together, and Mike thought it was necessary to make a picture,'' she told him, and she handed him a box with pictures. ''The minute we met there was an instant connection – kind of like we knew each other our whole lives,'' she told him softly, and he smiled at her, ''when we went on our first date you took me to the roof and made this simple dinner, and I fell hard,'' she added with a smile, and he laughed softly.

''I bet I don't do that often,'' he replied, and when she shook her head he added, ''it must've been love.''

''It must have,'' she teased with a smile, and just then his phone rang. He picked it up without looking.

''Hello,'' he said, and Sam watched him as he listened to the other person on the line. ''Ok, I'll see you soon, Deb,'' he replied, and then he closed his phone and sighed. ''Deb is on her way home – the meeting got shifted to next Sunday, and she couldn't do anything but come home. She should be here in an hour,'' he told Sam softly, and she looked down disappointed. She knew he couldn't stay all day, but she had hoped for more time with him. Then she looked up with a smile.

''Can you tell me something about when you woke up?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''I woke up not remembering, of course, and I was shocked and confused when Deb told me she was my fiancée. She didn't know what had happened,'' he told her, and Sam nodded. ''After a couple of weeks of dealing with her crying she told me we would make the best of it until I remembered again – and I believed her. How could I not, when I didn't remember anything?''

''You couldn't,'' Sam replied, and he nodded. ''What happened next?''

''She and I tried some places she said I'd been before but nothing clicked, so we just decided to let it like it was and make new memories,'' he told her, and she nodded. She would've done the same thing, she thought. ''Then she told me she had some meetings near Port Charles – and I never heard of it before, never knew I lived here – but I felt something. I didn't tell her though, and that's when we came here,'' he ended his story, and she sighed.

''Well, let me see – I would've done the same thing, I guess. If I didn't remember any of my life I would've believed everyone when I woke up – or maybe not – and go with what they told me,'' she said, ''but I think I also would've done what she did – at first cry for weeks and then decide we could make the best of it,'' she added.

''I know you would be much stronger than her,'' he replied, and she smiled.

''I wouldn't be – I would act like it – I mean do you think I don't want to cry every time I see you? Because then you're wrong, Jason – I do want to cry,'' she said, and suddenly tears sprang in her eyes.

''You can – you can cry,'' he whispered, and she shook her head – she didn't trust her voice. She blinked several times and then smiled.

''I just know you wouldn't care – but I would. I promised to be strong and I've been crying a lot when you went missing. I usually would get out of bed when I woke up, so I wouldn't linger and start again,'' she added with a smile.

He frowned, ''early?'' he asked, and when she nodded he laughed, ''you know, after everything – I didn't believe you at first and my behavior – I find I woke up because of you,'' he said softly, and she frowned.

''What do you mean?''

''I would wake up early and didn't have the faintest idea why. I would feel sad for no reason,'' he added when she didn't see it, ''it was because you felt sad – we're connected,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''We are,'' she whispered, and he nodded again. He got up suddenly, after looking at his watch.

''I have to go – I don't want to be late,'' he said, half joking and half serious. He didn't want to leave, that much Sam could see.

''I'll see you around – if she still doesn't leave you alone you can come over next Sunday,'' she said, and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him when he straightened up again.

''See you around,'' he said softly, and before she had a chance to stand up, he was gone. She shook her head and grabbed the pictures. She placed them back in the boxes. Then she put the boxes away and went upstairs to take a nap. The past had worn her out.

##########

Jason woke up when the door opened and closed, and he plastered a fake smile on his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once he had gotten home he had been exhausted and he had gone to get some sleep. He knew it wasn't long before Deb would come home, and he knew he had to pretend he still believed her. The problem was he didn't. He had talked to Sonny and Sam and found out what they told him was true. The pictures and stories of the past were proof.

''John,'' he heard her call out, and he got up and walked towards her. ''Hey, there you are – did I wake you?'' she asked, and when he nodded she kissed him. He kissed back and tried to put some feeling in it, and it worked because she didn't say anything about it.

''I don't mind – I fell asleep right after you called,'' he lied, and she nodded.

''Well, I wasn't too happy when the meeting got canceled, but I was glad I could come back to you,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. ''Why don't you go and sleep for a little bit, so I can work – I really need some peace and quiet and you know what will happen when you stay here,'' she said with a wink, and he nodded. He walked back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed again. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

###########

Sam hurried down the stairs, putting on her robe when there was a knock on the door. The knock was urgent, and when she opened the door she widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Jason standing there. ''Jason, what are you doing here?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''You know what I want to know – why are you telling me all these stories and giving me crap about being in a coma and getting married to me, when we all know you're lying,'' he snapped, and she frowned.

''What is this – is this some kind of joke, because it isn't funny, Jason,'' she said softly, and he pushed her aside and stepped in. he grabbed her arm and held on tight.

''You are a liar and a cheat – and you will do anything to get me to think you love me,'' he hissed, and when she shook her head he shook her. ''You are not fooling me again, bitch,'' he snapped, and then he let go of her arm to slap her in the face. She stumbled back and looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what happened. She straightened up and felt the anger course through her veins.

''You idiot! Did you just play me again – and then you come to me and hit me? You better stay away from me, Jason, because the next time I see you I will do something to you – now get out!'' she yelled, and he smiled. He bowed for her, and she frowned.

''You're wish is my command,'' he snapped, and then he opened the door, slamming it against her side in the process and left. Sam tried to calm down by taking a couple of deep breaths, but nothing worked. The tears streamed down her face before she knew it, and she touched her cheek where he had slapped her. She didn't understand what just happened, but she was being serious when she said he better not come close to her again. She took a shaky breath and got up. She was going to take a shower before going back to bed, because she didn't feel like making dinner – she wasn't even hungry anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Port Charles, New York – July 13, 2012_

There was a knock on the door, and Sam, who had been sleeping on the couch, woke up with a start. She got up and walked to the door, and looked through the peephole to see whom it was. She opened to door for Carly, ''Hey,'' she said, her voice groggy from sleep.

Carly stepped inside and frowned at Sam, ''you never sleep during the day – I mean you were supposed to be at work,'' she said, and Sam nodded. She had called in sick today – she didn't even know why, but she really felt exhausted.

''I don't know what's going on, but I was exhausted and decided to get some more sleep – I haven't been sleeping all that well lately,'' she said, and Carly nodded. Then she sighed and sank down on the couch.

''I don't know, Sam. You have been closed off ever since last Sunday when you spent some time with Jason,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. If only Carly would know what had happened.

''It's just hard – spending time with your husband while he cant remember,'' she whispered, and Carly nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Sam added, ''I haven't seen him since Sunday – I mean, I've seen him around but he ignores me because she – I mean Deb – doesn't want him around me.''

''Yeah I know that, but you've never been this closed off with me, Sam, just tell me what happened, because its not just spending time with Jason. Did he do something?'' she asked, and Sam looked down. It gave Carly an idea something happened. ''Damn it, what did he do?'' she said, and she pulled Sam next to her.

''Not- he wasn't himself,'' she whispered, and Carly cursed. ''He didn't mean to do this, but he was angry and he – I mean, you know,'' she added, ''he's been frustrated because he can't remember and the one moment he hears this, the next he hears something else.''

''Damn him! I'm going to beat his ass,'' Carly yelled, and when Sam looked at her with wide eyes, Carly sighed, ''because of this, because he did something and from what you just told me I figure he hit you – I can't wait until he remembers again and then I'll beat his ass,'' she told Sam.

''Just – calm down for a second. He'd been here for a couple of hours and he left – but then he came back, and there is something to it,'' Sam said. Carly frowned but shook her head.

''Let's just not talk about that A class asshole right now – I came to tell you Sonny and Max have found something on Deb,'' Carly said, ''she's not who she says she is,'' she added.

Sam nodded, ''yeah, I figured as much,'' she said, and Carly shook her head.

''No, they found out she had something to do with this – when Jason went to Alcazar she was the one to hit him twice on the back of his head – and the source is reliable,'' Carly said, and Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

''Ok, so you're telling me she is the reason he doesn't remember – she was the one to take him from us,'' she stated, and Carly nodded. ''Damn it, I knew something was with her,'' Sam said, more to herself.

''Yeah, well, we need to get him to see it,'' Carly said, and she grimaced. ''And to be honest – just like you, I don't feel like talking to him right now,'' she told Sam, who nodded.

''I'll go talk to him – it's just a talk and after that I can avoid him again,'' she said, and Carly frowned.

''You think it's smart to do that?'' she asked, and Sam nodded. ''Ok, I'll call Sonny – Jason will be more likely listening to you than anyone else,'' she said, and Sam got up and walked upstairs. She stepped in the shower and washed up really fast – she wanted this over with.

#####

Sam walked downstairs and smiled at Carly. ''I'm ready to go – did you call Sonny?'' she asked, and Carly nodded.

''I told him to get Jason to come over to his place, and Jason agreed to come,'' she told Sam, and Sam nodded.

''Let's go, I want this over with,'' she said, and Carly nodded. ''You drop me off, because I don't think it will be a good idea for you to get close to him if you know what I mean,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''I will stay as far away as possible,'' she said, and they walked out of the penthouse, on their way to Sonny's.

##########

It has been almost a week and he still hadn't spoken to Sam. Deb gave him some more space and he tried to talk to Sam, but she didn't pick up her phone. And then Sonny called him over and he hoped it was on orders of Sam, but he didn't think it was. Sonny had sounded serious and a little angry, and Jason didn't understand why – because the anger was directed to him. Now he sat, waiting for Sonny at his office, and he sighed of relief when he heard the door open. He looked up and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Sam. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. She flinched and made a little sound – like she was in pain – and pushed him away.

''I didn't come here do let you repeat what you did last week – I came here to tell you something about Deb,'' she snapped at him, and he frowned at her tone of voice.

''Ok,'' he said softly, and she took another step back. ''What did I do last week?''

''O my god, don't you dare play that card – you know exactly what you did last week, and don't think I will forgive you for it – I still have the bruises on my side,'' she hissed, and he widened his eyes.

''What – you say I did that? What are you talking about, I barely touched you,'' he exclaimed, and she frowned.

''Oh – so slapping me is barely touching me?'' she asked, and when he shook his head she added ''you know what – lets forget about it. Deb is the one who caused this all – you were on a job for Sonny and she hit you on the head – was something to guess you would loose your memory, but you did and she played you.''

''Sam I never hit you – what are you talking about?'' he said, still stuck on the hitting part.

''Jason,'' she whispered, ''let it go, you blew this chance and when you do remember everything you better watch your back because Carly is mad as hell – she just found out what happened Sunday, and she's not happy,'' she added, and he shook his head.

''Damn it, Sam, I didn't hit you! I was at home with Deb after I left the penthouse and I fell asleep!'' he replied, and she sighed.

''Jason, I cant do this right now – you told me you didn't believe me, and you told me I had to stay away from you, so that's what I'm doing. This, however, was too important to let you out, and I had to be the one to tell you,'' she said, and she turned to walk away. He gently grabbed her hand, and turned her around again. She looked up to him but didn't flinch again, and he knew something was up.

''Do you really believe I would hit you – even if I was frustrated? Is that something Jason Morgan would do, Sam?'' he asked her softly, and she looked down and frowned. ''I didn't think so – what happened, tell me please,'' he added, and she looked up again with tears in her eyes. He led her to the couch in the office and she sat down beside him.

''After you left I took a nap – it had been really exhausting telling you about everything that happened, and remembering it all myself – the good and the bad,'' she started, and he smiled at her when she rambled on, ''So there was a knock on the door and there was – you were there,'' she said and then frowned.

''I was there? Let me tell you this, Sam – when I came home I went to sleep too – I remembered some things you told me and I was also exhausted. I woke up when Deb came home and I went back to bed when she told me to because she had work to do,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''I could swear it was you – he looked like you, talked like you and acted like you would when you would be standing opposite of an enemy – damn,'' she said softly, and she looked at him, ''she played a trick,'' she whispered, and he nodded with a frown.

''You actually believed it was me – so someone had to go through a lot of trouble learning to act like me and talk like me, and somehow look like me, because I swear to god, I can never hit you,'' he said, and he raised his hand to caress her cheek. When she didn't flinch he smiled, ''and you didn't think it was me, did you? I mean at the moment you did, but when you thought about it, you knew it couldn't have been me,'' he added, and she nodded and leaned her head against his hand.

''I didn't – at the moment I was angry as hell with you, and I didn't want to see you. You kept on ignoring me, but calling me late at night and I didn't want to talk to you. That was until Carly came with the news about Deb, and I was afraid she would do something to you,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I remembered more,'' he suddenly said, and she looked at him and waited for him to tell her. He took a deep breath, ''I remembered our first kiss, our first date and our first time of making love,'' he told her, and she closed her eyes. A tear escaped, and he wiped it away with his thumb. ''I remember how much I love you, and only you. Sam I remember most of what happened between us, and I'm starting to remember more and more about everything else,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. ''I'm so sorry I thought it was you, and we will find out who did this, and we will make Deb pay,'' she said, and he laughed softly at the tone of voice.

''We will,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Now let's get you home and to bed – you look tired,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I didn't sleep all that well lately – it's the stress of it all,'' she said, and he nodded. He understood.

''I'm sorry to tell you this, Sam – but until we found out a way to get Deb the payback she deserves, I think it's best if we don't meet – I need to keep holding up this – that I don't remember anything,'' he told her, and she sighed, ''I know you don't like this, and I don't like it either, but Sonny and I will get the proof we need, and I will also find out who hit you, and I'll kill him,'' he added passionate, and she nodded.

''I agree we better stay away from each other – she doesn't need to know anything happened and we need to make sure she doesn't find out about any of this – she can't know about you remembering because I don't want something to happen to you,'' she rambled, and he nodded with a smile. ''Oh, and I'm with my own car so don't worry about me getting home,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Ok – let's go,'' he said, and just then Carly walked in, an angry expression on her face when she saw Jason.

''You bastard! How dare you hit Sam – I don't care if you don't remember or don't believe us, you never ever hit Sam,'' she yelled at him, and Sam stood in front of Jason and held up her hand.

''Carly, it's all been cleared up – I told you there was something off – and there was, it wasn't Jason,'' she said, and even though Carly was still seething she replaced her attention and smiled at Sam.

''There's a party at the Metro Court in two weeks and you have to be there – you remember the big old man last week?'' she asked, and when Sam nodded she added, ''well it's his party and he invited all of Port Charles to attend – and he's throwing around money so it's going to be a big party.''

Sam smiled, ''I'll be there,'' she said, and she said goodbye to Jason and Carly before walking out. Jason shifted is attention to Carly and sighed.

''Listen, I remember you – you're my best friend and you will do anything to help Sam and me. It's ok – if you don't believe me – but you have to understand this is hard for me too, I didn't know about this at all and I'm finding out the last 6 months of my life have been a lie,'' he said, and when she opened her mouth he raised his hand and she closed her mouth again. ''You don't believe I could hit a woman, and certainly not Sam, because I love her – yeah, that's right I remember,'' he added when she widened her eyes, ''so listen to Sam. Listen to me when I say I didn't hit her – I would rather eat my hand off before I ever think of hitting her and you know it,'' he said, and with that he left.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Port Charles, New York – July 21, 2012_

Sam made her way to Kelly's and stepped inside. She smiled when she saw Mike waving at her and waved back. Then she looked around if she saw Molly and Kristina. The girls had asked her to go with them to the park with Michael, Morgan and James – the youngest addition to the Corinthos family – and she had agreed. She spotted Carly and Alexis sitting together and moaned when she saw the expression on her mother's face. She made her way over to the table and smiled.

''Hey,'' she called out, and both the women turned around and smiled at Sam.

''Hey, Sam – how have you been doing?'' Alexis asked, and Sam shrugged.

''I've been good. What are you doing here mom, I thought Viola would bring the girls,'' she said, and Alexis nodded with a smile.

''I thought I would bring them – I had to go to court anyway,'' she said, and when she saw the frown on Sam's face she added, ''it couldn't wait.''

Sam nodded and turned to Carly, ''are you ready to go?'' she asked, and Carly nodded.

''Let me get the boys and girls,'' she said, and with James in her arms she got up and went to the back. Mike had probably told them about some cookies he made, and Sam sat down waiting for them.

''Even though they are 7 and 12, they still want to go back to eat cookies,'' Alexis mumbled, and Sam decided it was best not to reply to that. She knew Alexis wanted her kids to grow up and be nice and smart, but Sam thought they needed something in their childhood. ''Ok, I'm going to go to the courthouse. Take care of my girls, Sam,'' Alexis said, and Sam nodded, but before she had the chance to say goodbye her mother had walked out of the diner.

''Sammy,'' she heard Molly call out, and she got up and waited with open arms to catch her. Molly ran into her arms and Sam almost stumbled back.

She smiled, ''Hey Molly! How are you doing?'' Sam asked, but before Molly could react Michael, Morgan and Kristina came over to hug Sam. They were all talking and Sam looked up and met Carly's eyes, and they smiled to each other. ''What do you think you guys talk while we walk to the park,'' Sam suggested, and they all nodded and moved to walk to the park. Sam and Carly followed with James.

##########

Jason frowned when Deb walked in with the biggest smile, and he remembered he had to act loving. He smiled at her, and she moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. ''What's up?'' he asked, sensing something was different, and she looked at him.

''I'm pregnant, John,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes in shock.

''How – I mean you told me you were on the pill – and we used a condom,'' he stumbled over his words, ''it was only one time,'' he whispered, and he felt guilty. He had just found Sam again, and now he was in this impossible situation.

''Yes – I told you I just got on the pill and you didn't care about the consequences, and it doesn't matter it was just the only time – come on, be happy – this is what we always wanted, John,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded. He had to play along and be happy. He knew there was something off – it had been three months since they slept together.

''How did we not notice it?'' he asked, trying to sound happy, ''I mean you have to be three months by now!''

''Yes I am. I felt sick and tired lately but I didn't think about it because of all of the stress, and last week I took a home test and it was positive – after that I went to the doctor here and she told me I was three months,'' she said, ''even though I already knew that,'' she added, and Jason nodded. He felt numb; he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He cheated on her, and the funny part was he felt that way after he slept with Deb.

''This is great – thank you,'' he whispered, and he held her tighter. How was he going to tell Sam?

##########

Sam watched Michael and Kristina as they sat on the swings talking, and Molly and Morgan playing with James in the sand. Then she shifted her gaze to Carly, who was sitting next to her, looking at the kids with a smile on her face.

''So,'' Carly suddenly said, without looking at Sam, ''I've been asked to set someone to take care of the fights. There are some young rich guys who love to fight coming, and they will start a fight every chance they get,'' she added, ''now I was thinking if you want, you can do that,'' she looked at Sam. Sam frowned.

She smiled, ''you want me to break them up when they start to fight – Carly that's stupid, you have security,'' Sam said, and Carly shook her head and then nodded.

''I do – but I want you to mingle and when you see a heated discussion you go in and make sure they stop arguing – con them like you know how, because you are the only one I know could handle this,'' Carly replied, and Sam nodded.

''I'll do it – see if I can make them stop and when I cant help I will call security,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded and smiled.

''Thank you – I really need to make sure everything works out fine – great – and you will get paid double for it,'' Carly added. Sam shrugged and turned back to the kids. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the sun on her face. She loved spending time outside, and spending it with the kids and Carly made it even better. She felt Carly shift but didn't open her eyes.

''Hey,'' she heard his voice, and she opened her eyes and smiled.

''Jason,'' she said, and he nodded and sat down next to her. ''How are you doing?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I'm having major headaches and flashes – remembered a couple of things I didn't want to remember, but it's better because I feel like myself again,'' he said, and she smiled.

''That's great,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I can't stay here long, but I need to tell you something. Can we meet up before the party?'' he asked, and she frowned, but nodded.

''Sure, what's wrong Jase?'' she asked, and he smiled weakly but shook his head.

''Not now, not here – I know I can't get away until Deb is going to get dressed, and I'll be ready before she is, so I'll sneak out and come to you,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I'm sorry – I have to go,'' he added and he kissed her softly on the lips and left. Sam stared at him until he was out of sight, and then looked at Carly.

''That was weird,'' Carly said, voicing Sam's thoughts. ''He seemed sad, Sam,'' she added.

''I know,'' Sam said nodding, and she closed her eyes again. ''But you can see why – he is stuck with Deb until we find the proof we need to get payback, and he has to play like he is John – someone who doesn't remember anything about his life – when he does remember,'' she added, and she heard Carly hum in agreement.

''I hope everything works out for the best, and what he has to tell you is something we can fix – he sounded like he was trapped,'' Carly replied, and Sam nodded.

''We'll find a way,'' she said, and she believed it. They would find a way to get Deb to pay for what she did – now that Jason was remembering more and more it was getting closer to the end.

##########

Jason took a deep breath before opening the door to the apartment and sighed of relief when he didn't see Deb anywhere. He sank down on the couch and tried to figure out how to tell Sam about the baby. Deb had shown him an ultrasound picture and he knew she wasn't lying. He had hoped she was, because he didn't want to have to stay with her, but he couldn't leave her now. He couldn't make her pay right now, because she was pregnant.

''Damn it,'' he cursed under his breath, and he closed his eyes. The headache he'd been having all day spiked, and he moaned. He had hoped it would fade, but he'd been remembering things all day. He wondered if he would wake up in the morning being back to Jason Morgan – now he had remembered a lot of his life he hoped he did. He tried to get some sleep, but the headache wouldn't let him, and he sighed. The door opened and Deb walked in.

''Hey babe, I am exhausted,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Same here – why don't you go and get some rest,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You're coming with me – you look pale,'' she said, and he could hear the concern in her voice. He knew it wasn't because he looked pale, but because she was afraid he would remember.

''Sure thing – I don't feel so good and because I've been waking up all through the night I need some sleep,'' he replied, and she grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom, where she lied down and fell asleep right away. He turned so he was with his back to her and closed his eyes. Soon after he fell asleep.

##########

Carly had dropped Kristina and Molly at home, and after that she had dropped Sam at home. She had left, but returned back to Sam when she had dropped the boys with Sonny, and Sam and Carly had been watching 'A walk to remember' and eating Chinese.

''I miss this – Jason and I did this a lot before we were married and after it kind of faded to the background,'' Sam said softly, and Carly nodded.

''I know – I remember barging in here a couple of times while you were watching 'Gone with the wind', all puffy eyed,'' Carly said with a smile, and Sam laughed softly.

''I've seen that movie a thousand times, and I never got tired of it,'' she replied, and Carly laughed.

''I know why – every time you would watch it Jason would be all 'o come here baby, I'll comfort you','' Carly joked, and Sam nodded. Suddenly a tear fell on her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, but Carly saw it. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean – why are you crying?'' Carly asked, and Sam shook her head.

''I don't know – it's the movie,'' she lied, and Carly frowned but didn't say anything about it.

''Well I do love this movie,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, and Carly watched as Sam fell asleep.

#####

Sam woke up an hour later and jumped. ''Carly,'' she called out, and she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and sighed when she saw Carly.

''What is it, Sam?'' she asked, and when Sam closed her eyes and sighed again, she said, ''you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I was on my way home.''

Sam nodded, ''ok – well thanks for coming over,'' she got up and hugged Carly, ''you could've woke me up because it's not very nice to fall asleep on you,'' she added, and Carly laughed softly.

''I know, but you've been having trouble sleeping a long time now, and I didn't want to be the one waking you up and getting you cranky,'' she said, and Sam smiled.

''Thanks. Give Sonny my best – he still hasn't come to talk to be though,'' she suddenly said, thinking about a couple of weeks before when Carly would tell Sonny to come over.

''I know, he's been busy and he told me to tell you he will call you when he comes over – I forgot. I'm sorry,'' Carly said, and she opened the door. ''I'll call you tomorrow and tell you more about next week,'' she added, and she hugged Sam again and closed the door behind her. Sam sighed and decided to just go to bed, because she was exhausted. She turned off the T.V. and walked upstairs, changed into a t-shirt of Jason and lied down. She fell asleep right away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Port Charles, New York – July 28, 2012_

Sam got out of the shower and smiled when she looked at the dress she bought. It was a simple but elegant dress, crème colored and low cut. She loved it. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her head to keep her hair up, wrapped the bathrobe around her body and then she started applying make-up. Same with her dress, she kept her make-up simple and light.

She didn't have to go to the Metro Court yet – she had to be there in a couple of hours – but she wanted to get her make-up done first, and then she would do her hair. She would be ready and she would be early to help out a little before the party began. There was a knock on the door and she rushed down to open it, and smiled when she saw Jason standing in front of her. He wasn't dressed for tonight yet, but he looked handsome as always.

''Hey – come in, I need to get ready,'' she said, suddenly realizing she was still in her bathrobe. ''I was thinking you weren't coming yet – you said you had to get dressed before coming here,'' she said while taking the towel off of her head and drying her hair a little more.

''I know,'' he said softly, and she looked up and saw the sad look in his eyes again. She frowned and walked towards him, and then wrapped her arms around him to try and comfort him. ''Sam, I know I shouldn't do this – I shouldn't be asking this of you, but I need you,'' he whispered in her ears, ''I need you so badly it hurts,'' he added, and she pulled back a little and nodded.

''I need you too, Jason, so bad,'' she whispered, and he crushed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth and he took control, pushed his tongue in her mouth and battled with hers as he lifted her in his arms. He took the stairs two steps at a time, and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down, and moved to lie on top of her. He took off his jeans and shirt in the process.

''You know this has to be the last time, Sam – until we find a way to get Deb to pay,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She knew it all too well, and she wanted to forget everything but him. She wanted to loose herself; she wanted him to do the same.

''Just – just forget about everything else right now,'' she whispered, and he nodded and kissed her again. Her robe opened when he untied it, and he moved down and kissed her breasts. A jolt of desire moved from his mouth through her body, and she arched her back as he moved down to her stomach. He kissed her stomach and moved down even more, until his lips were hovering above her thighs. He looked up to her and then moved down. When his lips touched her, she moaned and lifted her hips.

''You taste like heaven,'' he growled, and soon she found herself reaching her climax. He moved up and laid on top of her. She could feel his erection press against her thigh, and she shifted. He moaned and kissed her on her lips again.

''Jason – Jason please,'' she finally got out, and her voice sounded strangled even in her own ears. She could hear his chuckle and sighed when he slid inside of her.

''Look at me,'' he whispered, and she opened her eyes and watched his face, as he started moving. At first he moved slowly, torturing her with his movements – but also torturing himself, and he started picking up the pace. She felt like she was going to explode already, and she moaned when she felt her walls began to clench around him.

''God, Jason I'm sorry – I can't – Jason!'' she called out when she reached her climax, and he followed her soon after. He fell down on top of her and tried to catch his breath, as did Sam. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

''Sam – no, don't cry, it's ok,'' he said, and he rolled on his back, taking her with him and tugging her against his side. ''It's ok, baby,'' he said again, and she nodded against his chest and sighed.

''I didn't – I don't know what happened – it all went so fast,'' she whispered, a little surprised he brought her to her climax so fast. ''When you touch me I can't control myself,'' she added, and he laughed softly.

''I can't either – it's ok,'' he said, and she nodded. When she looked at the time on her watch, she widened her eyes in shock and sat up.

''We – I mean, I have to get ready – I need to take a shower again and I have to be – I have to be there to help them get ready,'' she rambled, and she hurried to get out of bed.

''Sam,'' Jason said softly, and she turned around to look at him. He took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry but I have to tell you something,'' he whispered, ''and it's something that will change everything,'' he added, and she frowned.

''Jason what is it?'' she asked, and he sighed again.

''Deb is pregnant,'' he whispered, and she gasped and sank back down on the bed. ''I'm sorry – we only slept together the one time and I used a condom,'' he rambled, and a sob escaped her lips. Soon after the tears started falling.

''I can't believe this – how far – far along is she?'' she asked between sobs, and he held up three fingers. Three months. ''How can – how could she not have noticed?''

Jason shrugged, ''I don't know, but I think she knew before,'' he replied, and when she frowned he added, ''three months is a long time and she had been feeling sick before we left – I think that's why we came here – she wanted to rub it in your face only she didn't think I would remember anything – I told her I remembered about killing someone and a week later she tells me she's pregnant,'' he sighed, ''she knew before, she didn't tell me before because she knows about this all – she knows about us,'' he suddenly realized it.

''What do you mean?'' she frowned in confusion. She felt like her whole world was falling apart, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. ''How could she know about us?''

''You told me that guy was me, right?'' he asked, and when she nodded he continued, ''after that she didn't let me go anywhere near you and when I called you, you ignored me – she must've seen us together or have someone follow me, or you,'' he said, and she nodded.

''It doesn't change anything – I mean we still can't be together and it will take longer before we can do anything to her,'' she whispered, and when he frowned she sighed. ''We can't hurt her now, Jason. She's pregnant, and I don't want to do anything to her while she's pregnant. We have to wait until the baby is born until we can do anything and that's going to take a while,'' she added, ''we need to find another way if we want payback now, and I can't think of anything,'' she whispered, and he moved towards her, but she moved away. ''No – you need to go home, and I need to get ready. We can't make this harder than it already is, Jason,'' she said softly, and he nodded and got out of bed. While he got dressed she walked towards the bathroom, but turned to say, ''I'm going to take a shower and you have to be gone when I come out,'' with that she closed the door behind her.

##########

Jason cursed when he opened the door to the apartment and he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Deb was almost done, and when she saw him she smiled and sighed.

''Where were you – I called for you earlier, but you were gone,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'm sorry – I needed some air, and I ended up taking a walk in the park,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''I need to take a shower and I'll be ready in half an hour,'' he added, and he walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the water and stepped under it even though it was still cold, and started washing up. He cursed again when he felt scratches on his back, but also smiled when he remembered Sam in that bed.

He finished up his shower and dried off, and then went to the bedroom and got dressed. He had a simple suit, and even though he hated it he even wore a tie. The suit was dark, like his mood, and when he had finally tied his tie he walked downstairs and was met by Deb. She had an extravagant dress, red and a lot of rushes, and he didn't like it one bit.

''You look amazing,'' he lied, and she smiled widely and nodded.

''You too, babe – let's get going, because you made us late,'' she said, and he frowned but didn't say anything.

''Sure thing – I'm sorry I didn't realize it was late,'' he said, and she nodded and winked.

''It's going to be a fun night,'' she said, and he nodded. He didn't agree, because he knew it would be hard, seeing Sam and not being able to talk to her. ''You're driving,'' she said suddenly, and he nodded and drove them to the hotel.

##########

Sam looked around and smiled to everyone who arrived at the hotel. The party was in full force and she wished she were home in her sweats watching a movie. Jason had arrived an hour ago with Deb in his arms, and she had felt a sting in her heart when she saw them. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to face them.

She smiled when she saw it was Carly, ''hey,'' she said, and Carly nodded her greeting. ''I've been having trouble concentrating but there's been no fights so far,'' Sam informed Carly.

''I know – I've been keeping an eye out too,'' she replied, ''are you ok?'' she asked, and she nodded in Jason's direction. Sam turned around and saw he was now dancing with Deb.

''I'm fine,'' Sam replied, and Carly sighed.

''If you want you can go home – I can handle it from here,'' she said, and Sam shook her head.

''No way, I'm not going to run away,'' she said, ''we talked tonight – he told me she's pregnant and I told him we had to wait before doing anything against her,'' she whispered, and Carly sighed.

''Damn it – I didn't expect that. What happened tonight?'' she asked, and when Sam looked at her she could see it clearly on her face. ''You slept with him – before or after?''

''Before he told me – I didn't – we didn't mean for it to happen, but we needed it and each other, and after he told me I sent him away,'' she replied, and Carly nodded and wrapped her arms around Sam. Sam felt her throat tighten and cleared it, and then pulled away.

''You need to be strong – we'll find a way,'' Carly said, and just then Sonny arrived and walked straight to the two women.

''Sam – I found out Deb used some guy she met – he looks like Jason but he had on some kind of mask, and his voice – he just twisted it a little. I found the guy and he admitted to everything,'' he informed Sam, and she nodded. She had known something like that was the case.

''Thanks, Sonny,'' she replied, and he nodded and took Carly by the hand.

''Dance with me,'' he said, and she nodded. They walked to the dance floor and danced, and Sam sat down on the chair against the wall looking at all the couples dancing. She saw Jason across the room and looked away, and stared right into the eyes of Deb. She watched as Deb walked towards Jason, said something to him and smiled. He nodded and started moving towards her.

''May I have this dance?'' he asked, and he held out his hand. She looked at it for a second before taking it and letting him help her up. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her against him. She melted and they fitted perfectly together. ''She wanted me to ask you to dance – I couldn't resist, and she thinks maybe I didn't want too, because she was almost pushing me,'' he said softly, and she nodded.

''She's looking at us with a smug grin on her face, and I just want to wipe it off,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Sam I need to tell you something else,'' he said, and she nodded. When she didn't say anything, he told her, ''I remember – I remember everything. You remember last week at the park when I told you I had the headache?'' he asked, and when she nodded he added, ''that night I went to sleep – I wanted to tell you – and I remembered everything,'' he said, and she sighed.

''That's great, Jason, that's great,'' she whispered with a smile, and he nodded. ''I know it doesn't matter,'' she whispered, ''because you still have to play a game and we still have to stay away from each other,'' she added, and he nodded.

''But now I can tell you without a doubt – I love you with all my heart and I will return to you,'' he whispered, and at that moment the song ended and he had to let her go. She missed his warmth as soon as he did, and she looked up at him with a smile.

''I love you too – thanks for the dance, John,'' she suddenly said, and he turned to see Deb standing behind him. ''I need some air,'' Sam whispered, just before turning around and walking away. She walked through the doors and made it to the garden before the tears slid down her face.

''I know we have to stay away from each other, but I needed you to know that I remembered – and that I love you. I want you to know that I will find a way to get back to you and I will find some way to make you see how much I'm willing to do to get where I want to be,'' Jason whispered, and he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, ''whenever you need someone – or need to let me know something, go to Sonny – he will get the message to me and he agreed to find a way to get Deb without hurting her or the baby,'' he added, and then he let go of her and got something out of his pocket, ''I found this in the jeans I was wearing when I woke up all that time ago, and I want you to have it,'' he whispered, and he moved her hair away and put a necklace on her neck, ''it's the star you wanted – it's our star, and whenever you feel lonely thing of me and remember this night – the dance and our time together before,'' he said softly, and suddenly he was gone. He had found a way to make her feel better about this, and she raised her hand to touch the star. They would find a way to be together again.

##########

Jason laid down on the bed and moaned. His feet were killing him and he was exhausted after tonight. He wanted to forget everything that happened the past months and he wanted to be back in Sam's arms, but he couldn't. Deb had held him out on the dance floor all night, and he moaned when she kissed him.

''Not now, Deb. I'm exhausted,'' he mumbled, and she sighed.

''You never want to make love anymore,'' she grumbled, and he sighed. ''Fine – I'll leave you alone,'' she yelled, and she turned on her side with her back against him. Jason turned on his side too, back against hers and he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Port Charles, New York – August 8, 2012_

Jason walked into Sonny's office without knocking, and patted Sonny on the shoulder.

''Jase – what's up, I didn't think I would see you today,'' Sonny said when he saw him, and Jason sighed.

''I know, and I didn't think I would've come by if it weren't for the fact that you've been stupid and let the man who hit Sam walk,'' he snapped, and Sonny frowned. ''Don't act like you don't know anything about it, because I just saw Deb and him together,'' he added, and Sonny nodded.

''I know – that was the plan all along. I wanted to connect the two and have enough proof to give you the information – the guy told us he worked for Deb, and I believed him but we needed proof, Jase,'' Sonny replied, and Jason nodded.

''I just don't like him being able to get to her – I hate it that I have to keep distance because I miss Sam like crazy, but knowing that man is free to see her and get her to think he's me, it's killing me,'' he said with a sigh. ''Do you have anything else?''

Sonny shook his head, ''no, I don't know what happened that night – but all of the evidence is gone now. I know Alcazar had something do to with it, and I know Deb had too. The problem is – what did you get to not remember? Was it really the two blows to the head – because they planned for you to lose your memory, but they couldn't have known,'' Sonny said, brainstorming at the same time. ''Maybe they gave you something that made you lose it or maybe it was really those blows to the head, but that's something we have to figure out soon,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''I know – and I want to have Deb and Alcazar pay for what they did. It's weird but I still don't remember what happened – I remember Sam and me talking on the phone and we planned on having dinner at home – just the two of us,'' Jason said with a frown, ''and then I remember you telling me I needed to take care of Alcazar. After that everything is black,'' he added.

Sonny nodded, ''that's weird. We'll find a way to make you remember – maybe we could walk through that night together and see if you remember that way,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. It was something he hadn't tried yet.

''Let's do it now, I need to get back and make sure I'm back in my role when Deb gets home,'' he said, and Sonny got up and led Jason to his car.

##########

Kelly's was always nice to eat breakfast, and being there would calm Sam down because she loved crowds. She could work through them – and in the past she would've conned someone or pick pockets, but she didn't anymore. Sam made her way to the counter and was surprised to see the diner almost empty. Except for Carly and some people she didn't know it was quiet.

''Hey Mike,'' she said, ''can you get me a tea – and a muffin please,'' she said, and when Mike nodded she turned and walked to Carly, who was sitting at a table. ''Hey Carly,'' she said, and Carly looked up and smiled.

''Hey, how are you feeling – last night you sounded horrible,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. She had been feeling sick all night last night, and she had been throwing up when Carly called.

''I'm feeling much better. Still a little unsettled stomach but it's ok now,'' she replied, and Carly nodded with a smile. ''I was planning on taking a walk around the park because the beauty of the day,'' she announced, and Carly smiled.

''Nice – I'm actually waiting for Sonny to drop off the boys. We would spend the day together and go to the park too,'' she said, ''want to join?''

''No thanks – I need some time to myself and after Molly spent all day with me the other day I need a day without any kids around me,'' she said with a smile, and Carly nodded.

''It's ok, you go have some time to yourself – get that stomach to calm down,'' she said, and when Mike returned with a Styrofoam cup of tea and a muffin Sam rose to her feet.

''Thanks, Mike,'' she said with a smile, and Mike nodded and walked away. Sam turned to Carly, ''I'll see you later Carly,'' she added, and she walked away. She made her way to the park and sat down on a bench to eat her muffin.

''Hey,'' she heard, and she looked up to see Deb standing next to her. She faked a smile and Deb sat down, seeing it as an invitation. ''I'm sorry you lost your husband, but John isn't him,'' she said, and Sam looked at Deb with a frown.

''I'm sorry – did I give you the idea John was Jason?'' she asked, and then she added, ''after what happened at Kelly's that first time I saw him, I didn't even talk to him that much – and when we were in the hospital I still thought it was Jason but Monica – the doctor – made it clear for me, after she called me.''

Deb nodded, ''but I hear you still thought he was Jason when he came over and you thought he had hit you after he went home – but he couldn't have,'' Deb said, ''because I know for a fact he was sleeping in his bed. Maybe it was you're husband who turned up at your place that night, but it sure as hell wasn't John,'' she added.

Sam smiled, ''no I know,'' she said, and Deb smiled back. ''But I know you have something to do with his disappearance,'' she snapped, suddenly she didn't have the energy to play the game with this woman anymore. ''John doesn't exist – maybe in your twisted imagination but he doesn't exist,'' she added, and Deb smiled.

''You have got to be kidding me, right? Listen here, you little slut – you leave him alone, and I wont hurt you – and don't think I wont. Just because I made him believe I'm pregnant with his baby, doesn't mean I can't still hurt you – he wont even know it,'' she hissed, and Sam widened her eyes and smiled. ''Oh, I am pregnant – it's just not Jason's.''

''That's what I was waiting for, bravo,'' she said, and she got up and grabbed her tea, which she had placed next to her.

Deb smiled, ''you wont remember any of this, so I might as well tell you I had something to do with it – I slammed one of those bricks against his head and he didn't even flinch the first time, but the second time he fell hard. When he woke up he didn't remember because of one of the potions one of my friends made, but because of the force the brick had jumbled his brains, he still didn't remember after I stopped giving it to him. He still doesn't remember any of that night right? That's because of the potion, so here you go,'' Deb said, and Sam took a large sip of her tea. ''Enjoy the tea, babe,'' Deb said before walking off.

''What the…'' suddenly Sam felt dizzy, and she looked at the cup in her hand. ''Shit,'' she mumbled, just before she blacked out.

#####

''Sam…'' it cam from afar, but she heard it loud and clear. She tried to open her eyes and at the second try she got them to open. Hovering above her was Carly, and she frowned.

''What happened?'' she asked softly. Her throat ached, and she cleared it.

''I don't know, Michael found you here unconscious, and I freaked. I had him call 911 because – its not normal, Sam,'' she whispered, and Sam shook her head and tried to remember what happened, but the last thing she remembered was sitting down to eat her muffin.

''I'm fine – call it off – the ambulance, because I'm fine. I guess I overdid after last night – I still didn't feel so good,'' she said, and then she nodded again.

''Ok – but I think you should get checked out, Sam,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. ''Come on, lets sit on the bench and then we can see if you still want to go to the hospital,'' she added, and Sam, with help of Carly, got up and sat down on the bench.

''I feel fine now, Carly – it's ok, just let me take some time to catch my breath and I'm going to be fine,'' Sam insisted, and Carly nodded with a sigh. ''Carly please – just let me be. I'm ok, I just took it a step too far today I guess,'' she begged, and Carly nodded.

''Ok – I'll call and tell them to forget it,'' Carly said, and she got up and walked a couple of feet away. Michael sat down next to Sam and stared at her in the way Jason sometimes did.

Sam smiled at him, ''I'm ok, Michael,'' she said, and he nodded. ''It's ok, thank you,'' she added, and he smiled at her.

''I'm glad you're ok, now you know what you need to do?'' he asked her, and when she shook her head he said, ''get home and get in bed – you need to sleep this off.''

Sam laughed softly and nodded, ''you are right Mike – I need to sleep this off. And you need to stop being worried and be a kid, because I don't think your mom would like it if she knew you are worrying like an adult,'' she said with a wink, and he laughed softly and nodded.

''Thank you, Sam,'' he said. He kissed her on her cheek and then looked down and frowned at the cup on the ground. ''Were you drinking that?'' he asked, and she nodded and frowned. ''It's not even empty – you must've been really feeling bad,'' he said, and she nodded again, even though she didn't remember.

''It's ok – I told you I'm ok,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled again. ''I'm going to get home,'' she said, and she got up. Carly saw her getting up and came over.

''Hey why don't I bring you home,'' she said, and Sam nodded with a smile. ''You see, I can see you don't feel all that great yet, but I'll tell you to sleep it off,'' she said, and Sam nodded again. Carly took Sam by the hand and led her to the car, told Michael to get in and helped James in. Morgan was already in the car, and after everyone got in she drove Sam home.

##########

Jason jumped up when the door opened and Deb walked in. He hadn't expected her home and when she saw the phone in his hand she frowned.

''Who are you calling?'' she asked, and he closed his phone.

''No one, I was just checking to see if I could remember anyone yet,'' he lied, ''I haven't seen any of these people yet and if I saw the name and remembered something I could call them and tell them what's going on,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I already called the ones that are important to us with what's going on,'' she told him, and he nodded and threw the phone down on the table. Deb grabbed it and frowned at him. ''I need to make a call,'' she said, ''be right back – why don't you take a nap or something?'' she added, and he nodded. He hated it when she acted like this – it made it harder to stay focused and in his role. She walked outside and he could hear her talk.

''Hey – I wanted to say something to you, and it's the last time I'm telling you,'' she said, and there was a silence. ''Yes, I want you to stay away from Jason – if you come near him I will come after you. When I come back and hear you've been near him I'm going to come after you,'' she hissed, and he widened his eyes. He knew who she was talking to. It was Sam. ''No, you don't bitch. I need you to stay away and after this weekend I will hear about it if you've been around him, so back off or I'll kill you,'' she snapped, and he heard her throw the phone closed and turn the door knob. He took the stairs two stairs at a time and laid down in the bed.

##########

Sam threw the phone down after her phone call with Deb. She had called her to threaten her, and she was pissed. She couldn't let Deb win, and she wouldn't. Deb had told her between the lines she would be out of town this weekend, so Sam was going to make sure she saw Jason. She didn't care if Deb threatened to kill her – she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't give the woman a chance.

Sam didn't understand what happened – where was the act, playing like she didn't know her John was not John. She shook her head and sighed. She was exhausted, and she planned on taking a nap before going to dinner. She and Carly agreed to meet at Kelly's for dinner because Carly didn't want Sam to be alone. She walked upstairs and got in bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Port Charles, New York – August 10 2012_

''John,'' Deb called out from the bathroom, ''I'm going to come back on Monday and pick you up.''

He frowned, ''what? Why, I thought you said we were going to stay here for a while,'' he said, and she came out of the bathroom. She looked at him for a moment. Deb was getting ready to go away for the weekend – she had a couple of meetings – and he was glad she was leaving. But he had hoped she wouldn't bring up going back to Gent.

''I know you don't want to go back John. But my parents are throwing us a second engagement party and we can't not be there,'' she said, and when he sighed she closed her eyes. ''You need to understand that I want this baby to be born close to my parents, and I need to see them. We can't tell them to stop wanting to throw a party because it's in two weeks, and I need you to understand that they love you as much as they love me and this baby. Come on John, please,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Ok, I'll be ready to get going on Monday.''

''Great – I knew you would agree. Now, I'm going to go – I'll see you Monday morning,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I love you John, you know that right?''

''I know – and me too,'' he said, '' I just hoped we could stay here a little longer – you know how I'm starting to remember things that happened here,'' he added softly, and he watched as her face went from happy to shocked.

''You remember something?'' she asked, and when he nodded she sighed, ''what do you remember – and why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't know what it was – I remembered walking to the ER – nothing more nothing less, just walking to the ER, and I don't know maybe someone I knew was brought in – I think, because I felt worried,'' he lied, and she nodded.

''Well, you have a weekend to see if you can remember something else – we've been here love enough, John, and I just want to go home,'' she said, and he nodded. When she saw he was giving up, she smiled. ''I'll see you on Monday baby,'' she said, and she pulled him close to her and kissed him. He let her for a moment and pulled away.

''I'll see you on Monday,'' he replied, and she opened the door and he watched her take the stairs down. He knew he had to wait for some time and he couldn't call Sam, so he called Kelly's. He knew she was there and mostly on Friday she ate breakfast there. ''Mike,'' he said when he heard Mike picked up the phone, ''is Sam there?'' he asked him.

''Yeah, you want me to get her?'' he asked, knowing it was Jason.

''No, it's ok – just tell her I'll be there and ask her to wait for me for a second,'' he said, and he heard Mike hum. Suddenly Deb walked back in and Jason sighed. ''Just another hour and I'll pick it up, ok?''

''I'll tell her, you be careful that witch doesn't see you,'' Mike said, and then he disconnected the line. Jason looked at Deb, who was staring at him.

''I ordered breakfast,'' he lied, and she nodded.

''Ok, I just had to grab this,'' she said, holding up her phone, ''and I'll be out of town in no time,'' she said with a smile, and Jason nodded. She walked out again and Jason made his way up stairs to take a shower.

##########

Sam was still trying to figure out what happened earlier this week, but she couldn't. She had black holes in her memory and she didn't understand. She jumped when Mike called out for her, and she turned to look at him.

''Jason just called,'' he said softly, and she nodded, ''he asked me to ask you to stay put until he comes – he needed to talk to you about something I guess,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''Thanks Mike,'' she said softly, and he nodded and walked away. She didn't know what happened, but after the day where she didn't remember parts from, she hadn't spoken to Jason or seen him. It was like he was avoiding her, and she was disappointed in him. She knew she didn't have the right, because he was trying to find a way to make Deb pay without hurting her or her baby – their baby – but she had hoped he would at least call her to tell her he was ok.

Sam took a sip of her tea – after having thrown up all morning before she left for breakfast, she needed something to settle her stomach. She was still feeling nauseas, but it was better than that morning. The bell above the door chimed and she looked up and smiled when she saw Jason walk in. He made his way to her table and sat down with a smile on his face.

''Hey,'' he said softly, and she smiled at him. ''How are you doing?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I'm doing fine – I miss you though,'' she whispered, ''I missed you this week – I didn't hear anything from you,'' she added, and he nodded and looked down.

''Well after the phone call you got from Deb I didn't want to do anything to make her think we did something behind her back,'' he replied, and when she frowned he said, ''the phone call – you remember the threat?''

She shook her head – she didn't remember that, ''no,'' she said, and he frowned confused. ''Jason I don't know what you're talking about,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''What happened? I heard you fainted at the park,'' he said, and she nodded. That she remembered. ''Sam, tell me what happened?''

''I don't remember,'' she whispered, and she felt her eyes start to burn and tears formed. ''I have these moments – I mean from before I fainted – something happened to cause it, but I just don't remember – and after, when I got home, I don't remember what happened between that – I don't even know how I got home,'' she whispered, and he frowned and came to sit down next to her. He took her hand and pulled her against him.

''We're going to find out what happened – I overheard Deb call you that night telling you if you came near me she'd kill you,'' he whispered, and she widened her eyes. How could she not remember something like that? ''Don't worry, I'm not letting her do anything to hurt you again – but you have to trust me when I don't call or contact you, because I need to keep up appearances. Sam,'' he said, and sighed, ''I need to go back to Belgium on Monday,'' he told her, and she stared at him,

''What – you – no, Jason you can't,'' she exclaimed, and he looked down.

''I know, Sam, but I can't just tell her I don't want too – she still thinks I don't remember anything and you need to understand this is hard for me too,'' he said, and she nodded. He wiped away a tear with his thumb, and kissed her forehead. ''We are going to get through this together, babe,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

Suddenly she tensed and she felt her stomach roll, ''Jason I don't feel so well,'' she could bring out, before she shot up and ran to the bathroom. Sam was just in time, and she was surprised when Jason kneeled down behind her and held her hair.

''What is wrong with you, Sam?'' he asked her once she was done, and she shook her head.

''It's the stress of it all. I can't remember what happened that day in the park and I don't understand,'' she whispered, and she got up and washed her mouth. ''Jason can you bring me home?'' she asked with tears in her eyes, and he nodded.

''Of course – come on,'' he said, and he held out his hand. ''Let me take care of you,'' he added, and she took his hand and smiled weakly at him. Jason led her out of the diner and helped her in his car. Then he drove her home.

#####

''Here we go,'' he said, as he helped Sam lie down and he put a washcloth on her forehead. ''You don't have to worry, you need to relax and take a nap – I am going to stay here tonight,'' he said, and she sighed and closed her eyes. She felt like she was falling, and she couldn't stop.

''Jason I don't know if that's such a great idea,'' she whispered, and he sighed. Then he laid down next to her and pulled her against him.

''I think it's a great idea. Deb is out of town, and I want to spend this time with you – my wife, the love of my life – so don't argue with me,'' he said, and she laughed softly.

''I love you Jason. I hope you know that – and even if you're going to be away, I will still wait for you to come back to me,'' she whispered, and he sighed.

''I love you too, baby. Why don't you close your eyes – we could both use a little sleep,'' he said softly, and he felt her nod against his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing until it was even, and then he felt himself fall asleep.

#####

Sam woke up and smiled when she realized who was next to her. Jason had slept next to her to make sure she was alright, and she loved waking up next to him. She had missed him, and she had missed waking up next to him.

''I missed this,'' she heard him say, and she looked up and saw him looking at her. ''I've missed waking up with you, watching you sleep – everything,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''Me too, Jase – I love you so much, and after this is all over we will be here again – waking up together,'' she whispered, and he nodded with a smile. He kissed her forehead and sighed. ''I need to – to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back,'' she said, suddenly feeling the urge. ''Don't move,'' she said with a wink, and he nodded. She got up and did her business, washed her hands and walked back to the bedroom. She sank down and moved closer to Jason again, and smiled when he pulled her against him and sighed.

''You know when I woke up I remembered what I'm doing – and why,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I wanted you to know I love you so much – and I want you to know I'm going to come back – if it's with or without her – and I need you to be strong just for a little while longer,'' he added, ''I know you are one of the toughest women I know, and I know you will be strong for however long it has to,'' he said softly, and she nodded and wiped away a tear that fell on her cheek.

''I'm going to stay strong,'' she replied, and she closed her eyes. ''You know – I'm kind of hungry – I haven't eaten all day because I didn't feel so good – and I need something,'' she said and looked at her watch and widened her eyes, ''it's dinner time,'' she exclaimed, and she jumped up. ''I didn't think we would sleep this long – come on, we're going to order something – what do you want?'' she rambled, and he smiled at her.

''I know you want Chinese,'' he said, and when she nodded he said, ''then Chinese it is – you go order and I'll grab something to drink,'' he said, and then he got out of bed and walked to his closet to grab a sweat pants. She pulled one of his shirts over her head and walked down, while Jason sat back down on the bed and sighed. He listened to her call the Chinese restaurant and order. Then he walked down too, and grabbed two beers. He popped the caps and smiled when she took it and winked at him while still being busy ordering. She hung up the phone and looked at him while taking a sip of her beer, and then put the bottle down.

''I've been thinking – what happens when we have Deb where we want her – and what happens with the baby?'' she asked suddenly, and he frowned. Jason realized he hadn't even thought about that like that.

''I'll – we'll take the baby and raise it – if – if you want,'' he said, and then he looked down when he realized how stupid this was. Of course Sam would raise the baby with him, but she would have trouble with it either way.

''That's what I thought - but I wanted to know what you wanted, because it's not my decision,'' she whispered, and he looked up and saw the look on her face.

''You want this, don't you? You really don't care the baby isn't yours,'' he said, and she frowned.

''What do you think Jase – I mean the baby is part of you, and you need to understand that I'll love that kid no matter what,'' she said, and he nodded and pulled her in his arms. ''Did you think I would not want this?''

''I didn't know what to think – we've been talking about having kids and we both agreed it would be best to wait a little longer. Now I'm going to have a baby with another woman and you accept it – I just didn't know what to think,'' he repeated, and she sighed.

''I love you, and I will love this baby,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Now lets go and watch some T.V. until dinner arrives,'' she said, and they sat down on the couch and did just that.

#####

After they had dinner Sam had gone up to go to sleep – she had been tired all day and even with the nap they had taken she was still exhausted. He was worried about her. Jason knew something was wrong – something more than stress – but he didn't want to ruin their weekend, so he kept quiet. He loved spending time with her, and he felt sad that it was their last weekend before he had to leave.

He climbed up the stairs hours after Sam had, and he laid down next to her. He watched her as she slept, and he felt all his love for her pour over and he smiled. He closed his eyes and pulled her in his arms, and chuckled when she mumbled softly and curled into him. Soon after she had settled, he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Port Charles, New York – August 11, 2012_

Jason woke up alone, and he frowned. He stepped out of bed and pulled on his sweats, and went looking for Sam. She wasn't in the bathroom and she wasn't upstairs, so he made his way down and saw her standing by the window. She had her arms wrapped around herself as in to comfort herself, and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head. She leaned into him with a sigh.

''I didn't mean to wake you,'' she said softly, and he shook his head. ''I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to stay in bed,'' she added.

''I know – just relax and we will get through this together,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Sam – I'm kind of worried about you – I heard you've been getting sick almost every day the past week and I don't like it one bit,'' he suddenly said. Carly had told him about it when he had bumped into her at Kelly's and he was really worried.

''It's just the stress – or a bug or something,'' she said, and she turned around in his arms. ''It's nothing to worry about, Jason. Just relax,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I just need you to take care of yourself, because I don't want you getting sick when I'm not here to support you,'' he whispered, and she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him.

''I love you,'' she whispered after breaking the kiss. ''Don't worry about me – worry about Deb. Jason I think I remember some of what happened that day in the park,'' she said looking down, and he frowned.

''Tell me – what happened?''

''Well I was in the park and I sat down to eat my muffin – but then Deb came and we talked I guess,'' she said, ''after that I drank some of my tea and blacked out,'' she added, and he gasped.

''God damn it, I know what is going on here,'' he growled, and she frowned. ''You drank your tea – I think she put something in it and that's why you don't remember – that's why you're sick,'' he said, ''Sam we have to get you checked out!''

Sam smiled, ''you know what – to make you feel better I'll go see Monica on Monday,'' she said, ''and I'll call you to tell you what she found – but right now I want to spend the remainder of our time together without anything to worry about,'' she added, and he sighed.

''I just – I'll worry if you don't get to see the doctor right now, Sam. I need you to do this for me,'' he said, and she sighed. Then she nodded.

''I'll go in the morning – right now I need some sleep,'' she whispered, giving in. ''I really don't think it's something Deb did, though. It can be something natural or something,'' she tried again, but he didn't budge. He didn't want to think it was something natural, because that would mean he would have to go with Deb, and that meant back to Belgium – far away from Sam.

#####

Sam woke up alone, and she sighed. She knew Jason was still here, because she could see his clothes, and she decided to go down stairs to see what he was doing. She sat on the edge of the bed and put on his shirt before going downstairs. She heard him walk around in the kitchen and when she walked in she smiled when she saw him. He was in his sweats and was making breakfast – he hadn't seen her yet. Sam walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her hands on his chest.

''Hey,'' she said, and kissed his back. ''How long have you been up?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''An hour or so – I couldn't sleep anymore and I decided to make you breakfast,'' he said, and she smiled. Jason turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. ''Did you sleep ok?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I slept better with you,'' she whispered, and he nodded and turned, with her in his arms, to check the pancakes. ''They look great,'' she said softly, and he nodded again.

''You know they were always my specialty,'' he said with a wink, and she laughed softly. ''I've called Monica and she said she couldn't help you today – you really only want to go to Monica?'' he asked, and she nodded. She didn't want another doctor help her.

''Monica is discreet, Jason. You know that – and I don't need any stress because I'm afraid the doctors aren't going to be discreet,'' she replied, and then she sighed, ''and I know Robin and Patrick are discreet too, but Monica already knows most of what is going on, I'd just feel better,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Ok, you're going to the hospital on Monday – then we'll see what happened,'' he said, and suddenly she had an idea.

''Jason – what if I call Deb and ask her to come over or ask her if we can talk – and I wear a wire?'' she asked, and he frowned and thought about it.

''It could – no Sam, I don't want you to put yourself-''

Sam interrupted him, ''wait, are you going to start again? I mean, I told you I can handle her, and Sonny is going to be there and you will be there to help when it's necessary. I'm going to call Sonny – so I don't have to explain this twice,'' she said, and Jason sighed. Sam walked to the living room and grabbed her phone, and dialed Sonny's number.

''Hello,'' he said picking up the phone.

''Sonny – I need you to come over when you can today. Jason is here, and we have something to discus with you,'' she said, not bothering to make small talk. ''I have an idea on how we could make Deb to lose her cover,'' she added, and he sighed.

''I'm on my way – hang on,'' he said, and then he disconnected the line. She was still not really back to the friendship feeling she had before, but they were coming back, and she knew she had to make sure they would return.

''Jason – Sonny is on his way,'' she called out, and before he could reply she was on her way up to take a shower.

#####

Jason smiled as he did the dishes. He loved spending this time with Sam, and when everything was over he was going to make sure he would spend more time with her like this. He had taken a shower after Sam, because she had told him Sonny was coming over to talk about her plan. He didn't like the idea of Sam and Deb having a talk, because he knew what Deb was capable of, but he would have to accept Sam wanting to help.

''Jason – Sonny is here,'' he heard Sam call out from the living room, and he sighed and dried his hands. He would finish the dishes later. He hadn't even heard Sonny arrive, and he knew Sonny would agree with this plan of Sam's. He walked into the living room and nodded once to Sonny.

''Sam tells me she has an idea,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded and looked at Sam to let her tell it.

''Well – Jason told me he heard Deb threaten me, and I don't remember any of it. We think she has something to do with that, and I'm going to see if I can get her to confess – and also to confess to what she did to keep Jason away from here,'' she said and then took a deep breath, ''I want this to be over with and I know this could help – I'd wear a wire and you or Jason or someone else would listen in on the conversation,'' she added, and Sonny nodded and rubbed his chin.

''When do you want to do this?'' he asked, and Jason sighed. He didn't want Sonny to agree – he knew it was selfish – but if Sonny agreed, he had to agree too.

''She wants to do this on Monday. Deb is coming back here and we have to go back to Belgium,'' he said, and Sonny widened his eyes.

''Well then – this is something we should try, Jason, because we need to make sure she doesn't take you with her,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. He hadn't seen it that way yet, because he was worried about Sam.

''Sonny, we need to be there so we can interfere when it's getting bad – I can say I'm going out for a while around the time Sam comes over and just stay close and see if I can do anything if something happens,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''We are going to need to work together on this. Sam – you wear a wire and make sure you get her to talk – Jason, you are going to be there when things get out of hand and I'll listen in and tell you when it does,'' Sonny said, and Jason and Sam nodded.

''Thank you Sonny – you don't know how much this means,'' Sam said, and Sonny nodded.

''You know that I'll help the both of you with this – I'm going to go and see what I can come up with and I'll come by tomorrow,'' he said, and he got up. ''I'll see you around, Jase – Sam,'' he said, and he left. Sam looked at Jason and knew he didn't like this idea at all.

''I know you don't like this – but Jason I don't want you to go – I want you to stay here with me and this is the only way I know how,'' she whispered, and when he saw the tears in her eyes he sighed. He held out his arms and she stepped in his embrace. He held her tight and sighed again.

''You know I love you and I'll help you with this – and I know it's for us and for me, you want to do this for me,'' he whispered in her ear, ''but you have to be careful, ok – I just need you to promise me you'll be careful,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I promise, Jason, I promise I'll be careful,'' she said, and he nodded. He took her to the couch and sat down, then he pulled her on his lap.

''You know that, ever since I remember – and ever since Deb told me she was pregnant – I can't stop thinking about it. When she told me I was in shock – I didn't know what to think – and then when I was in bed later, I thought about how I would react when you told me you were pregnant,'' he said, and she looked at him.

''How would you react?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I would be happy – but the thing is, I don't know if its safe for us to have kids yet. I'm working with Sonny all of the time and look what happened the last time he asked me to do something – I don't know if I can handle being a dad and having to worry about you and a kid 24/7,'' he told her, and she sighed.

''Would you want to have kids one day – I mean, you told me before all this happened you wanted to have kids some day, but you also said you wanted to get out first,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I know I want to have a baby with you – in time, because I don't want to pressure you – but I know we're getting older,'' she said, and he smiled.

''We are going to have kids some day – I just want to be legit before we start, you know? I mean look at us – we love each other and we want to share that with a baby, but we have to make sure he or she is going to be safe and I can't do that right now,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I know,'' she whispered, and he kissed her forehead. ''Don't worry though – I'm not going to trap you,'' she joked, and he smiled again.

''I know – I love you,'' he said softly, and she smiled at him.

''I love you too, Jason. With all my heart,'' she told him, and he closed his eyes.

#####

Sam sat on the couch that night thinking about what would happen on Monday, and she was nervous. She knew Jason was there to support her and help her when needed, and she knew Sonny would be there to assist, but she had to go in and get Deb to talk. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she had to call Deb right now.

''Jason, I'm going to call,'' she said, and he nodded and frowned. He was worried, and she could understand, but she had to do this. She took the phone and dialed the number, and then waited until Deb picked up.

''Hello,'' she heard, and she took a deep breath.

''Deb, this is Sam. I know you are out of town right now, but I need to talk to you when you get back,'' she said, and she heard Deb say something to someone in the background.

''Ok, on Monday morning I'm back and you come over to my apartment. I know Jason is going to be out to say goodbye to that dinner man – Mike – and I'll be ready for you,'' Deb said, and Sam nodded. Before she could reply, though, Deb had disconnected the line and Sam stared at the phone in her hand.

''What did she say?'' Jason asked, and Sam shrugged.

''She told me to come over to her place and we could talk – she said she knew you would be out to say goodbye to Mike,'' she replied, and Jason nodded. She felt the phone vibrate and she looked at it, and saw she had a text from Deb. The time – early in the morning – and the address, and she smiled. ''We got it,'' she said softly, and she got up. ''I'm going to bed – I'm exhausted,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'm coming with you,'' he said, and he followed her up the stairs to their bedroom. They changed into something comfortable and stepped in. ''Good night, Sam,'' Jason whispered, but it was already too late. She was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Port Charles, New York – August 12, 2012_

The day went on so fast Sam's head was spinning from it. Jason and Sam had spent the day in bed, making love, and down in the living room watching movies. They ate and slept, and then around dinnertime Sonny came over.

''I've spent all day looking around and I found this,'' he said holding up a wire and microphone, ''at Stan's. He told me how to make sure nobody saw it and how it works – it's very simple though. He programmed it for us and knows what it's about,'' Sonny added, and he handed Sam the wire. ''Now he's going to come over tomorrow first thing and will help us set everything up in here – I thought it would be best if we did it from here,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''I think so too – I'll know everything is ok now, Sonny. Thank you so much,'' she replied, and he nodded and smiled.

''I know you're going to get her to talk – and I'll be here listening and Stan is going to record it,'' he said, ''now you just have this night together, because even if we can stop her, Jason is going to have to go with her – even if it's just for a little while,'' he added, and he looked down.

''Why?'' Sam asked. She didn't understand it at all. If they got Deb to talk, why would Jason have to go with her?

''Because I can't do anything to stop her – not yet – we can't contact the cops right now, and even though we know she is guilty, they have to have proof,'' he said, and when he saw the look on Sam's face he added, ''I know its weird that I would want to contact the cops – but with what she did she can spend a lot of time in prison, and Jason and you are going to give the cops the proof, but we have to make sure she doesn't have any suspicions about you.''

Sam nodded and sighed, ''so we're doing this – and he's still going to need to go to Belgium,'' she said, and then she sighed again. ''We are going to give her one hell of a show,'' she added, and she smiled at Jason.

''We are – just trust me,'' he said, ''trust me when I say I'm going to come back to you,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Now I need to go get something, if you don't mind,'' he said to Sonny, who nodded, ''and I'm going to pick up some dinner on my way back,'' he added to Sam, and she nodded.

''Ok, I'll see you soon,'' she replied, and Jason got up and kissed her before walking out. Sam turned to Sonny and smiled. ''Sonny – I need to say something,'' she said, and Sonny nodded.

''Say it, Sam – you know you can tell me everything,'' he said, and he got up and sat down next to her.

''I want to say I'm sorry – for the way I acted when we found out Jason was gone, and for after that – I've been a bitch and I knew you had nothing to do with Jason going missing,'' she said, and she looked down at her hands. Sonny surprised her by taking one of her hands and placing a kiss on it.

''I'm sorry too, you know – I've been an ass to you, I left you alone when you broke down, and I could've gone and comforted you – but I didn't because I thought you were right,'' he said softly, and she widened her eyes. ''I know Jason disappeared on a job he was doing for me, and I didn't do much to make sure he got back here – I had men looking out for him but I could've done more,'' he added, and she nodded.

''It's all in the past now – I just wanted you to know I was sorry for the way I acted,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. ''I still love you, Sonny – you're still my friend,'' she whispered, and he nodded and smiled.

''I love you too,'' he replied, and kissed her cheek. ''You're so brave – I am proud of you for doing this,'' he added, and she smiled through her tears.

##########

Jason stood in front of Mike in the diner after ordering dinner for Sam and him. Mike was around back and he saw Carly walk in the diner. He turned and smiled at her.

''Hey, Jason – how is Sam doing?'' she asked, and he sighed and shrugged.

''She's stubborn – she didn't want to go to the doctors and she doesn't want me to worry about her – but you know both of us and you know we both don't give in,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know – but you have to understand that this is stressful for her – and even if she doesn't want to admit it, she is sensitive,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''I heard she was planning on talking to Deb and see if she could get her to talk about what she did,'' Carly suddenly said, and Jason nodded.

''Yeah – we have a plan and tomorrow morning she is going to talk to Deb and see what she can find out – she is going to wear a wire and Sonny will be at the penthouse with Stan and I will be right outside when something happens,'' he told her and she nodded.

''Great – Sam is strong like that. Give her the chance to prove she can do this – don't do anything stupid, Jason,'' she said, and he shook his head. ''Good – now I need to go and order dinner because sonny told me we had the night to ourselves and he wanted me to get some dinner when he got home,'' she added with a wink, and just then Mike came from the back with Jason's dinner.

''Me too – last night together with Sam, so we're going to make the best of it,'' he said, and she smiled and hugged him. ''Have fun tonight,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''You too,'' she replied, and he walked out of Kelly's and stepped in his car. He was ready to give Sam a night she was never going to forget.

#####

When Jason arrived at the penthouse Sonny had already left and he placed the bag on the desk and smiled when he saw Sam sleeping on the couch. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want dinner to get cold, so he walked over to the couch and kneeled beside it.

''Sam,'' he whispered, and then he kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. ''Hey – dinner is ready,'' he said softly, and she nodded and stretched.

''What did you get?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''Kelly's,'' he replied simply, and then he stood to his feet and grabbed the bag from the desk. ''I have some burgers and fries – simply but great food,'' he said with a wink, and she laughed softly.

''Thanks,'' she said when he gave her a burger and fries. ''It doesn't matter what we eat – we're together now and I love this,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Me too – just before Sonny came in here yesterday I thought the same thing,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''You know I've been thinking about this – and I know I've been against this – this plan – but I agree this is the only way. I will support you wherever you need it, and I'll stand by you,'' he added, and she smiled.

''Thank you, Jason – you don't know how much that means,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

After dinner Jason and Sam sat on the couch and he sighed. ''Wait here – I have something for you,'' he said softly, and she nodded. He walked to the closet where he had left his jacket, and grabbed a box out of it. He walked back and smiled at her, ''I wanted to give you something before I had to leave,'' he said, and he gave her the box. When she opened it she widened her eyes and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''A bracelet – wow, Jason, I love this,'' she whispered, and she held up the bracelet. It was really simple, with a star and it fitted her necklace.

''I didn't know what to get you, and when I bought the necklace I saw this too – I just went to get it,'' he said looking down, ''if you don't like it, you can return it,'' he added softy, and she widened her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed his chin and lifted his head gently.

''I love it, Jason,'' she whispered, ''I love you so much,'' she said, and she leaned forward and kissed him. ''Will you help me?'' she asked, and he nodded. She held out her arm and he fastened the lock.

''I love you,'' he said, and he kissed her again. He deepened the kiss and she moaned softly when he laid down on top of her on the couch. He poured all his love in the kiss, and she did the same. He wanted this to be a night she'd never forget – and he never wanted to forget this night – this weekend. He sat up and pulled her up with him without breaking the kiss, and he lifted her in is arms and carried her to the bedroom.

''Jason,'' Sam whispered when he laid her down on the bed and joined her after taking off his shoes, socks and jeans. She lifted her hips when he pulled down her jeans, and he kissed her again.

''I want this to be a night we both will never forget, Sam. I'm going to give you a night you wont forget,'' he whispered and she nodded. She knew she wouldn't forget it – not ever.

''I know I won't forget it,'' she whispered back, and he smiled and helped her get off her shirt. Then he moved to his own shirt and smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, and she moaned when he kissed the spot – the spot where he kissed her was a sensitive spot and she loved it when he kissed her there. He moved down and at the same time he unclasped her bra and moved it off her arms. He took a nipple in his mouth and it sent a shiver down her spine and a jolt to her core. She moaned again and he looked up at her.

''You're super sensitive,'' he said softly, and he smiled when he moved back to her nipples. He was surprised when she started moaning harder and all of a sudden she reached her climax. ''Wow,'' he whispered, and she blushed.

''I'm sorry,'' she said softly, and he shook his head and moved down to her stomach. He put a trail of kisses down and took off her panties. He looked down and brought a finger to her core and started moving two fingers against her. Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth and she sighed. ''Jason,'' she moaned, and he moved his tongue faster and faster – and again, she reached her climax.

''God you're amazing,'' he whispered, as he moved back up and took off his boxers. ''You're ready,'' he said with a wink, and she nodded. He slowly slid inside her, and she moaned. ''Be patient,'' he whispered, and she nodded again, but she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled out and pushed back in hard, and she screamed.

''Oh god, Jason,'' she moaned, and he moved – he moved slowly, but soon her couldn't hold back and he started building up the rhythm.

''I can't…'' he moaned, and she nodded and he knew she knew what he was saying, so he started pounding inside her, and she moaned and reached her climax with him. He fell on top of her, and she took a couple of deep breaths. ''Damn, Sam,'' he said, and she laughed softly.

''After all we did today, after every time we made love – this was by far the most intense I've had in a long time,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He rolled off of her, and pulled her in his arms.

''With you, it's always intense – but this was just – amazing,'' he said, ''and you've become so sensitive after today,'' he whispered, and she nodded. ''You know I have to go soon,'' he suddenly whispered, and she nodded again. She felt the tears in her eyes build up, and he took a deep breath.

''I know – just – let's just sleep for a while first,'' she whispered, and Jason nodded. Soon after she said that, she was fast asleep, but Jason was wide-awake. He knew he had to go while she was sleeping, because she would not wake up early enough, and he waited for a while, holding her in his arms before he had to go.

#####

Jason woke up with a start and held his breath when Sam stirred. When she didn't wake up he relaxed and breathed out, and then he got out of the bed. He walked over to the chair where clean clothes were, and he put them on. He grabbed his shoes and walked out of the bedroom. He hated sneaking out and leaving Sam like that, but he had too. He walked down the stairs and put on his shoes, then walked to the closet and grabbed his jacket. He looked around and decided to leave a note. It was the least he could do. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote.

''_Sam,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but I didn't want to take the chance of over sleeping with you. _

_When you go to see Deb tomorrow, just know that I'll be there to help you when things get out of hand._

_I love you with all my heart, and I will see you soon,_

_Love, Jason.''_

He put it on the door, knowing she would see it there, and he walked out. He sighed and made his way to his car, and drove home.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Port Charles, New York – August 13, 2012_

Sam was used to waking up alone, but she had set her mind on waking up with Jason one more time before he had to go. She overslept. Jason left when he knew she was asleep, she knew he did that so she wouldn't get in trouble, but she missed him already. She knew she wasn't going to see him anymore before he had to leave.

She got out of bed and took a shower, dried off and got dressed. Then she walked downstairs and made breakfast. She never missed her morning coffee – but she couldn't drink coffee right now. She didn't need to get too hyper, and lately coffee did that for her. She also didn't feel the need to drink her coffee. Sam ate her sandwich – it was the only thing she could make herself – and sat in front of the T.V. watching the news. Nothing happened over the weekend and she knew it, but it was something she needed to distract her. As she sat on the couch she suddenly saw something on the door, and she frowned as she got up and walked towards it. It was a note from Jason. She smiled when she read it, and then took it off of the door and put it in her pocket. Just then there was a knock on the door and she opened it for Sonny and Stan.

''Hey – I'm glad you're up,'' Sonny said, and she nodded. ''Stan, can you set things up – I need to go through something with Sam,'' he said, and Stan nodded and began to set things up for later.

''What's up, Sonny?'' Sam asked, and Sonny led her to the kitchen and waited until she sat down.

''Stan knows almost everything but he doesn't know about you putting everything on the line here. We've had some research done, and I found out Deb uses some potion – it's sounds really creepy – that does something to make you forget about anything and everything,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''Do you think she gave something like that to me at the park?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''I think so – I'm almost sure. That's another reason you have to wear a wire and after you're done there, I need to take you to the hospital,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I don't want anything to happen to you, and after that day in the park you've been sick a lot,'' he added, and she nodded again and looked down.

''I know, but I don't really believe that's because of what she gave me,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Then what do you think it is? You think it's the stress that makes you this sick?'' he asked, and she nodded and looked at him.

''Why not – I mean I do have a lot of stress right now, and I've been feeling a little under the weather even before she and I talked in the park,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I know – but you were never this sick – not even when we thought Jason was dead for a moment – you cried, but you weren't sick like this,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Now, after you talked to Deb, you and I are going to the hospital and see what happens there. I think – if she gave you something in the park – she will give you something now, just to make you forget what she confesses to – and we need to be sure what it is,'' he said, ''and also I don't want you to do something stupid so that's that,'' he said with a wink, and she laughed softly.

''You have something else?'' she asked him after a while, and he nodded. ''Then tell me, so we can get on with the show,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Jason will be going 'out','' he said, and he gestured with his hands, ''and then will return some time later – if something happens – to help you out. You have to say something like,'' he paused, ''well say you have to use the bathroom,'' he added and frowned. ''He will come in and tell her some excuse and she will buy it,'' he said, sure of what he was saying. ''Are you ready for this?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''I am,'' she replied, and she stood to her feet. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she grabbed the table to find some support. Sonny dashed forward and grabbed her arms, to hold her up and he looked at her in concern.

''Are you ok? If you're not up to this we need to call this off,'' he said, and she shook her head. Both to get rid of the beeping sound in her ears and to let him know she didn't want to call it off.

''No, I'm ok, Sonny – I'm ok,'' she said softly, and he nodded. When he let her go she walked to the closet where her purse was, and she turned to look at Sonny. ''Put it on me,'' she said, pointing to the wire, and Sonny nodded and did what she asked.

''Here you go,'' he said when he was done, and she nodded her thanks. ''Good luck, Sam,'' he said, and he hugged her.

''Thanks, see you later,'' she said and she winked before turning around and walking out of the penthouse to her car.

##########

He was nervous. Jason knew she could see it. Deb arrived very early that morning and he was glad he sneaked out before Sam woke up, because Deb had been here before he was ready. Jason was standing in the shower when she returned, and he was shocked she had been home this early.

''Deb – I need you to tell me what time we're leaving,'' he said, and he could hear her sigh. He hates spending time with her, and he never hated anything.

''Around noon – I have someone coming over before we leave and I need to be alone with her,'' she told him, and he nodded. Then he frowned – he needed to play his role.

''Who are you meeting?'' he asked her with a smile, and she rolled her eyes and sighed again.

''None or your business, John. It's an old friend who lives in the area and because we're going home I wanted to see her – even if it is just for an hour or so,'' she said, and he nodded. He hated when she sounded so sincere. She sounded like she was honest about it, and he didn't like it one bit. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, when she suddenly stepped in the bathroom and started kissing him. ''Can we make love one last time in this place?'' she asked, and when he shook his head she grabbed his cock.

''Come on,'' he said, and he stepped back. ''Stop – you need to meet that friend of yours, and I need to go see Mike one last time,'' he said, and her expression changed and she became angry. He widened his eyes and then closed them, hoping she would just let him go. When she did, he sighed in relief and smiled at her. ''We can – um – we can make love at home,'' he said, and she nodded and kissing him hard.

''I'll see you around noon – the plane leaves a little after 5 and we need to be there on time,'' she snapped, and he nodded. ''You need to leave, John,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Why – let me just get dressed,'' he said, and she raised one eyebrow. He felt like an idiot when he walked to the bedroom and got dressed faster than ever before, and he walked out of the apartment without saying anything. He didn't like this one bit, but he had to go through with this. He couldn't let Sam down. He hid in the spot Sonny had pointed out was a great place, and he waited.

##########

Sam took a deep breath when she stood in front of the door, and then knocked. She heard a shuffle on the other side, and she took another deep breath before the door opened. Deb was staring at her, and then smiled and stepped aside.

''Come on in,'' she said sweetly, and Sam nodded and stepped inside. Deb closed the door and turned to face Sam. ''Do you want something to drink, Samantha?'' she asked, and Sam nodded.

She smiled, ''yes, thank you,'' she said softly, and Deb gestured to the couch and walked to the kitchen. Sam knew she had to take the chance she would give her something to forget about all of this, but she couldn't just not drink something. She looked around and saw nothing personal. It didn't matter, so she sat down on the couch and waited. Not long after Deb returned with her beverage – water. She didn't mind, she wasn't in the mood for anything else.

''You seem nervous,'' Deb said as she sat down. Sam nodded. She was nervous – she was going to get Deb to talk, and because they were alone she was sure she was going to talk. She just didn't know what she was going to do after she told Sam everything.

''I know you put something in my drink the other day,'' Sam started, and Deb smiled.

''You don't have any proof, Sam. What are you going to do – go to the cops with this theory?'' Deb asked, and Sam shook her head. She kept staring at Deb and smiled.

''No – that would be too easy. No, you remember Sonny Corinthos, right?'' she asked, and Deb nodded. Sam continued, ''well he told me he would help me with bringing you down. You stole my husband and you think you can keep him – but you're wrong, Deb. I know what you did to get him to forget, and I will make sure you pay for it,'' she said, and she took a long gulp of her water. She knew what was going to happen next.

''Sure, babe – I stole you're husband, and I put something in you're drink. You want to know what happened that night?'' Deb asked sweetly – so sweetly Sam felt shivers down her spine – and when Sam nodded she said, ''I contacted Alcazar – I knew he wanted Jason out of the way, so he could go to Sonny. I told him I could help him with that, and he arranged one of those warehouses to blow up – he knew Jason would come after him and when he did, I slammed a brick in his head. You already know that – o, wait – you forgot!''

''I know now, just keep talking, I need to know this,'' Sam said, and she wiped away a tear that had escaped. It wasn't part of the plan but it worked perfectly.

''O sweetie – Jason was out like a light for a couple of days, and when I had hit him with that brick I didn't know what was going to happen so I started giving him something. Something to forget everything – so he doesn't remember the night this all started because I gave him this,'' Deb said, and she raised her hand and showed Sam a little bottle, ''now, Jason really was stupid enough to believe everything I said, and when we got down here – I had a plan. You know, I killed Alcazar that night and everyone thought Jason did it – but no, they couldn't tell who did it, but it wasn't Jason. That they knew for sure,'' she added.

''Jason doesn't kill like you do,'' Sam said, and Deb smiled and nodded.

''Exactly – and because of that I need to take him away again, because he knows more than he thinks. I am going to need to do everything again, all over again, and I don't really like that but it doesn't matter,'' she said, and she winked. Sam began to feel light headed and she blinked and shook her head. ''O what's the matter, Sam? You don't feel so well huh?''

''N- no, I – can you show me the – the bathroom?'' she stuttered, and two seconds later they heard a key in the door and Deb jumped and looked at the door in surprise. Sam stayed seated because she didn't want to get up and faint again. Deb had done it again, and she had the feeling she had added more to her drink than last time.

''What – Sam?'' Jason acted surprised, and Sam looked at him. He was double. ''Shit – look at her, she needs a doctor,'' Jason said, concern evident in his voice.

''What – honey, she just doesn't feel so good – she just asked for the bathroom a second ago,'' Deb said, going back in her role of sweet little fiancée.

''I know she doesn't feel good – look at her!'' he said, his eyes wide as he made his way over to Sam. ''Sam, are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''I'm – I'm fine, I just need to – I need to go home,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I'll bring you home then – you're in no condition to drive,'' he said, and she nodded. Deb protested in the background but Jason didn't pay any attention to her as he lifted Sam in his arms. ''I'll be right back,'' he told Deb, who nodded. He walked out of the apartment with Sam in his arms.

#####

Sam looked at Sonny and smiled weakly. Jason had brought her to the hospital, and on the way he had called Sonny to meet them there. She still didn't feel so good, but after they had given her something to calm down and after they took blood from her, they couldn't do anything else until the results came in.

''So why did he leave you alone?'' Sonny asked again, and Sam sighed. She had told him a thousand times why Jason had to leave.

''Because he had to go back to Deb – he had to go to Belgium and she was calling him nonstop, Sonny. You know what – I'm going to get released soon, and I can walk home because I need the fresh air. Why don't you go home – I'll call you and Carly when I get home,'' she said, and he opened his mouth to protest when she held up her hand. ''I'm getting sick and tired of you hovering, Sonny. Don't push it and go home,'' she snapped, and he widened his eyes.

''Hey, calm down – I'm going already,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She felt guilty for snapping at him, but she had been honest when she said he was irritating her. ''Call me,'' he said, and then he left. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Then Monica walked in and cleared her throat.

''Sam,'' she called, and Sam opened her eyes and smiled at Monica. ''I have the results,'' she told Sam, and she nodded. ''There was something in your blood but it wasn't anything damaging – it was just something that's still in testing – it's for victims of something traumatic and it helps forget the things you don't want to remember. Nobody knows how it works yet because it's still in testing like I said before,'' she added, and Sam nodded again.

''Ok,'' she said, and she got up and smiled at Monica, ''so I can leave now?'' she asked, and when Monica shook her head she frowned. ''Why not?''

''Because there is something else I need to tell you,'' Monica said, and she smiled brightly. ''Sam, we found you had high hCG-levels – you're pregnant,'' she announced, and Sam shook her head and smiled.

''I can't be,'' she simply said, and when Monica just looked at her she shook her head again. ''No – no I can't be,'' she whispered, and then the tears started to fall.

''Sam, what is going on – I just told you you're pregnant and you start crying – I don't understand,'' Monica said confused, and Sam shook her head.

''Jason doesn't want any kids right now – we just had a conversation about it this weekend – how far along did you say am I?'' she asked, and Monica blinked a couple of times.

''I didn't say but you're around 8 weeks,'' Monica said, ''two months – Sam, you're not thinking about terminating, right?''

''No – no, god Monica, I couldn't do that,'' Sam exclaimed, ''I just have to find a way to get Jason to warm up to the idea,'' she whispered, and she jumped off of the bed. ''Thanks,'' she said to Monica, and she wiped away her tears. ''Jason is out of town for the time being, and I don't know when he's going to get home.''

''You – he left you alone here to leave town?'' Monica asked surprised.

''This was something that was planned all along – I need those test results for that drug to be sent to the PCPD, Monica – or just send them to me and I will get them there – because I know who drugged me,'' she said, ''and if you want you can call Jason – but don't tell him about this pregnancy,'' she said again.

''It's not my place – but you have to tell him some day – you're small and you're going to be showing sooner than you think. Now I'll send you the results later this week,'' she said softly, ''now Sam?'' she asked, and Sam turned to face her again. ''Be careful – you're going to make this and I know Jason will be happy when he hears about this. Congratulations,'' she added, and Sam nodded before she left to go home. This couldn't be happening.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you for all the great reviews - I love it and it really does help me write harder and faster. I'm a little behind here, so I'm posting more often - or more at a time - so I can cross the difference. I'm currently writing on chapter 25, so there will be more to come. If I remember it tonight when I get home from work, I will post another chapter or two. Thank you again for the reviews, and enjoy these chapters. (+14)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

_Port Charles, New York – August 16, 2012_

Sam stood in the kitchen drinking her tea – now she really couldn't drink her coffee anymore – and looked at her watch. She had an early appointment with Dr. Lee in the morning, because she needed to know what was going on. She knew she was 8 weeks pregnant – two months – and she knew it was Jason's. But she needed to know what she had to expect, how she was going to deal with this – vitamins and diets. Carly was going to come with her, and she was just waiting for her to arrive at the penthouse before they could go.

She had noticed these last couple of days what all had already changed. She couldn't stand the scent of coffee anymore, and she loved some of the things she never liked – food wise. It confused her. She also experienced some stomachaches, but Carly had comforted her when she was panicking, and had told her it was normal. The only thing she was worrying about was Jason – she didn't know what he wanted, and at one point she had almost called him to tell him she was pregnant. She was afraid what he would say, so she didn't. She remembered the last time they talked about it, and he had been very clear about it. He didn't think he was ready – he didn't think his life was safe enough for a baby – and she didn't know what to do. There was a knock on the door and she walked to open it. Carly smiled when Sam opened the door.

''Morning – how about we go to Kelly's afterward – Sonny and the boys are there later and they wanted to know how it went,'' she said right away, and Sam nodded and smiled.

''Sure – just wait a second and I'll grab my purse,'' Sam replied, and Carly nodded. Sam grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. On the way to the hospital she was getting nervous, and Carly noticed.

''Stop fidgeting, it's going to be just fine – it's going to be amazing to see that baby for the first time, and hear the heartbeat for the first time,'' she said. Sam nodded – she had told Carly when she had left the hospital earlier that week, and Carly had told Sonny. Sonny was surprised, but Carly wasn't – she was happy for Jason and Sam. She had taken the role of best friend and supporter for Sam until she told Jason, and Sam loved Carly even more for it.

''I know – Carly, I'm glad I have you,'' she whispered, and Carly nodded with a smile. ''No really, I don't think I would've gotten through Jason leaving again if it weren't for you and Sonny this time,'' she added, and Carly nodded again.

''Sam, I love you – you're my friend, and I know you would do the same for me when the positions were reversed. Now, focus on the baby you're carrying and on telling Jason about this, because he needs to know,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. The rest of the way to the hospital they were silent, and they got out of the car when they arrived. As Carly walked to tell the nurse Sam was here for her appointment, Sam sat down in the waiting area. Sam's phone rang and she picked it up.

''Hello,'' she said, and smiled when she heard Jason.

''Hey baby – how are you,'' he stopped talking when there was someone called in the hospital, ''what are you doing in the hospital?'' he asked her, and she was about to answer when Carly called her name. She looked up and saw Dr. Lee standing next to Carly.

''I'm sorry, Jason. I have to get in – it's just a check up. I'll call you later,'' she said softly, and he sighed.

''Call me and tell me what the doctor said, ok? I love you,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I love you too, and yes, I will call you,'' she replied, and then she disconnected the line and followed Dr. Lee and Carly to the office. Dr. Lee gestured for them to sit down and smiled when Sam looked down and started fidgeting again.

''You're nervous – but it's not necessary – at all,'' Dr. Lee tried to assure Sam, who nodded but didn't stop. ''Ok first off – I took both you and Jason's files and read through them, and from what I see there is nothing to worry about. I want to know if you have any questions before we begin the examination,'' she said, and Sam thought about it.

She nodded, ''the situation around this pregnancy is really complicated, and I just want to know – last time I came here and found out I was pregnant I was drugged,'' she said, ''can that – did that harm the baby?''

Dr. Lee smiled and shook her head, ''we haven't found anything wrong with the baby when we did these tests – that's something we're going to find out soon,'' she told Sam, and Sam sighed of relief.

Carly sighed, ''she knows a lot because she asked me some questions and when she had some stomachaches, we looked it up on the internet,'' she told Dr. Lee, who nodded with a smile, ''now she can't think of anything,'' Carly said with a smile, and Dr. Lee nodded again.

''Well, that doesn't matter – whenever you have something to ask just come to me,'' she told Sam. Sam nodded and Dr. Lee sighed, and then smiled again. ''Ok, how would you like to hear that heartbeat?'' she asked, and Carly smiled brightly.

''I am,'' Sam replied, and she got up. Dr. Lee smiled and led Sam to the table to lie down, and then sighed again. ''Is something wrong?'' Sam asked, and Dr. Lee shook her head with a smile.

''I – it's not my place, but I was wondering where Jason was,'' Dr. Lee said, and Carly frowned, but Sam shook her head.

''Jason is out of town – he needed to take care of something,'' Sam replied, and Dr. Lee nodded and smiled. She asked Sam to lift her shirt and unbutton her jeans, and when Sam had done that, she put a little gel on her stomach.

''Let's take a look,'' Dr. Lee mumbled, and she grabbed the wand and placed it on Sam's belly. It was quiet in the room for a long time and the only thing heard was the sound the machine made. ''I'm going to turn it up,'' Dr. Lee said suddenly, and Sam looked at her. Then, when she turned up the sound of the machine a heartbeat filled the room. Sam smiled and closed her eyes when tears started to fall, and she felt Carly grab her hand. ''Everything looks great – the baby is healthy and approximately 8 to 9 weeks at this point,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam nodded and smiled again.

''Nothing to worry about?'' she asked, and Dr. Lee shook her head and smiled.

''Nothing to worry about – you want me to snap a picture?'' she asked, and when Sam nodded she pressed a button and then another one while she took the wand off of Sam's belly. ''Here you go – you can clean up with this and I'll print the ultrasound picture,'' she told Sam, and Sam started cleaning up the gel off of her belly and sat up. Carly was standing there looking at her while she did that, with tears in her eyes.

''This is so amazing – I can't wait until we hear what Jason has to say,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. She couldn't wait either, and because he was in Belgium she had to tell him over the phone – but she would tell him today. She wanted him to know.

''Well, I have the medical files of you and Jason in here and looked them over – nothing both of you should worry about,'' Dr. Lee said suddenly, and Sam turned after adjusting her clothes. ''Now I want you to go and make an appointment for in 4 weeks, and go and pick up some prenatal vitamins,'' she said, and Sam nodded again.

''Thank you, Dr. Lee,'' she said, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''My pleasure – just take care of yourself and that baby – no stress – and it will be fine,'' she said, ''Oh – I have one of the diets printed out for you – no coffee but I think you already knew that – and some things that help you get enough nutrition,'' she added, and Sam took the picture and the diet from Dr. Lee. Then she shook hands, and Dr. Lee smiled, ''I'll see you in 4 weeks,'' she said, and Sam smiled.

''Thanks again – and see you in 4 weeks,'' she said, and Dr. Lee smiled and opened the door for them. As Sam and Carly walked to the desk and after Sam made an appointment, they were silent. Sam turned to walk to the elevator and smiled when Carly followed with a sigh.

''You know you can still go back if you have questions,'' Sam suddenly said as a joke, and it worked – Carly smiled and relaxed at little. ''What's up, Carly?''

''Nothing – not really – I mean I'm nervous and worried about you and Jason,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. She decided she'd drop it, because Carly didn't seem to want to talk about it. ''What are you going to do now?''

''I think I'm going to call Jason when I get home – after I ate that is,'' she added when she saw the look on Carly' face. ''I don't think it's the best way to tell him he's going to be a father – I'd rather tell him when he gets back – but it's the way it is and I need to tell him,'' she said, and Carly nodded. They arrived at the car, and Carly drove off.

#####

Carly had taken Sam to the drugstore to get her the prenatal vitamins and then dropped her off. Carly had taken off to go home to her boys and Sam had taken a shower and ate some lunch. She was on her way to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, and she frowned wondering who it was while walking to the door to open it. She smiled when she saw Kristina and Michael standing there, and stepped aside to let them in.

''Mom told me you had an appointment with the doctor and I wanted to see how you were,'' Michael said, and Sam smiled at him and shrugged.

''I'm just fine, Michael – but thank you,'' she replied, and then she looked at Kristina, ''do you guys want something to drink?'' she asked, and they both nodded and told her what they wanted. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for her and soda for the kids, and then she walked back.

''When Michael told me about the appointment I wanted to come with him to see how you were doing – I heard Jason left again and I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner,'' Kristina said, and Sam smiled.

''It's ok – really,'' Sam said, and Kristina smiled and nodded. Sam didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant yet – she wanted to tell Jason first. Sonny and Carly were an exception, because Carly had known something was wrong, and Sonny always knew everything Carly knew.

''We were also wondering – since Jason left and you are here on your own for the time being,'' Michael said softly, and Sam looked at him, ''if you wanted to watch a movie with us – so the time goes by faster,'' he added, and she smiled.

''Sure – what movie do you have?'' she asked, and when he picked the DVD-boxes out of his pocket she laughed softly. Free Willy and Armageddon. ''You know – I think I'd like to see Free Willy – not really in the mood for Armageddon,'' she told Michael, who nodded.

''I'm going to pop some popcorn,'' Kristina added, and Sam widened her eyes, ''what, you do like popcorn Sam,'' she said, and Sam nodded and smiled.

''I didn't know you were this prepared,'' she said while Kristina grabbed her bag and walked to the kitchen. Michael shrugged and smiled.

''We didn't want you to be alone, so I asked my mom if she minded it if I went to see you this afternoon – she actually kind of told me to take a movie so we could spend some time together – and then Kristina came and she said Alexis had told her if she wanted to come here she needed to go with me or something – or I don't know,'' he frowned, and Sam smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

''Thank you Michael,'' she whispered, and he shrugged but wrapped his arms around her anyway. When Kristina returned she had a bowl or popcorn in her hands and some chocolate in the other.

''I thought never watch a movie without popcorn and the chocolate I found in the bag – my bag, I know,'' she said when Sam frowned and raised an eyebrow. ''And mom didn't know I was going here until I told her I would be watching a movie with you – I didn't know Michael had the same idea but she told me maybe you would like it if I took Michael,'' Kristina said, adding to Michaels story.

''Thanks, both of you – this really means a lot,'' Sam replied, and the kids nodded. They all sat down and started the movie.

#####

At the end of the movie Kristina and Michael both looked at Sam, who was crying her eyes out. Sam looked back at them and smiled and then laughed, and Kristina frowned.

''Is something wrong – I mean I know the movie is sad but…'' her voice faded and Sam shook her head.

''I just had to get it out – and this movie is perfect for it,'' Sam lied, and Kristina seemed to understand. She missed Jason, and with the hormones running around in her body it only made it harder. ''Kristina – I know Alexis will be angry when you get home too late,'' she said suddenly after looking at her watch. It was almost dinnertime and she knew how Alexis was with stuff like that. Kristina nodded and got up.

''I'll call you when I get home, ok?'' she said when she had gathered all her stuff. Sam nodded and walked over and gave her little sister a hug.

''Thanks for this afternoon,'' she whispered, and Kristina nodded and kissed Sam on her cheek. ''See you later sis,'' Sam said with a wink, and Kristina waved and left. Michael got up and smiled at Sam.

''I'm going to go too – I'll see you later,'' he said, and he kissed her cheek and left. When she turned around she noticed he had forgotten his DVD of Free Willy, because it was still in the player. She took it out and placed it in the box, intending on bringing it over in the morning, when there was a knock on the door.

''I'm coming,'' she called out, and she grabbed the DVD – thinking it was Michael, and walked to the door to open it. When she saw who it was she gasped and widened her eyes. ''Jason!'' she said, and she threw herself in his arms. He was back!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Port Charles, New York – August 16, 2012_

Sam smiled when she pulled back a little and looked Jason in the eyes. He was smiling back and she sighed just before she kissed him. He stepped inside with her still in his arms and closed the door, and then he turned around and pushed her against it.

''God I've missed you,'' Sam whispered after breaking the kiss. He nodded and smiled.

''I missed you too – you want to tell me what happened at the doctors?'' he asked suddenly, and she nodded and looked down. She had hoped she could've told him in person, and he was here. She didn't know if she could tell him, so she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said, and she could hear him breath in deeply. When he didn't say anything she looked up and saw the look of anger on his face, and then he stepped back and started pacing. ''Jason?'' she whispered his name, but he shook his head and started going though his hair with his hands.

''I can't believe you,'' he snapped suddenly, and she tensed. Sam had always thought – once there was no way back and she was already pregnant – he would be happy. They had talked about it and she didn't plan it, but it happened and she felt the tears well up in her eyes when she looked at him. He was mad.

''Jason, come on – I know we talked about this but you know I wouldn't-'' she stopped, surprised when he walked over to her and pressed her against the door.

''You planned this – you knew I didn't want this and now with Deb pregnant and – I can't handle this. You better take care of that,'' he hissed, and she widened her eyes at the suggestion.

''No way, Jason come on!'' she said, her voice raising. She shook her head, ''no, Jason, I'm not going to terminate – you just have to give it some time and you will turn around, right?''

''No – no, I won't. You either take care of it or handle it alone,'' he snapped, and he pushed her aside and opened the door. ''I'm going to go and talk a walk – you better decide,'' he said, and she frowned at him.

''You think I will choose you? The way you're acting now makes my decision very easy, Jason. You will not be the one I choose,'' she snapped at him, and then wiped away her tears. ''You can stay here, I'm going to go stay over at Carly's tonight,'' she said, and she walked out of the penthouse and closed the door behind her.

#####

She smiled at Max as she walked into the house, and was greeted by Carly in the hall. Carly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, and then pulled back and stared at Sam.

''What happened – isn't it a good thing he's back?'' she asked, and Sam shrugged. She had called Carly, telling her she would come over for the night, when she was on the way. She didn't explain, she didn't tell Carly what had happened, but she had too now.

''Carly, I…'' her voice faded when she suddenly thought of something, and she walked to Sonny's office without saying anything to Carly. She didn't knock; she walked in and smiled weakly at Sonny. ''Sonny – I need you to check something for me,'' she said, and Sonny looked up and smiled.

''Anything you want,'' he replied, and she nodded and took a deep breath.

''I know it's a long shot, but I need you to check if Jason is still in Belgium – I mean, Jason came over tonight but he didn't seem like himself, and I don't know – I got this feeling,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He made a call, but she tuned him out thinking about what happened with Jason. He had kissed her and it hadn't felt the same, but she didn't think much about it at the time because she had missed him so much.

''Stan is on it now,'' Sonny said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and nodded, then when she wanted to leave the room, he stopped her. ''What happened tonight, Sam?'' he asked, and she turned around and looked at both Carly and Sonny.

''Jason came home – and I told him I was pregnant,'' she said, and Carly gasped, grasping what happened tonight. ''He didn't like it – he told me to deal with it,'' she said, and then she looked down.

''That doesn't sound like Jason,'' Carly said, frowning, and when Sam shook her head she sighed, ''but you thought it was him until now – it must've hurt when he said those things,'' she added, and when Sam nodded she wrapped her arms around her again.

''You know – I fell for this once before – and if this really is Jason, he gave me a choice and I told him he wouldn't be the one I choose,'' she said, and Carly nodded. ''I can't – you know I can't have my hopes on this – if this is Jason that's the choice I have to make,'' Sam whispered, and Carly nodded again.

''We'll find out if it's Jason,'' she said, and just then the phone in the office rang. Sonny picked it up and talked with Stan, and Sam started pacing around. It didn't take long for Stan to find out if Jason was still in Belgium – she knew because there were a couple of people looking out for him there. Sonny placed the phone back after disconnecting the line, and Sam closed her eyes when she saw the look on his face.

''Jason left last night – didn't come back and they said one of them followed him back to Port Charles, but lost track of him right outside town,'' Sonny said, and Sam shook her head. Jason was in the penthouse, right at this moment. It was Jason, who had told her to take care of it – terminate her pregnancy.

''I'm so sorry,'' Carly whispered, and Sam nodded. She wiped away the tears, but every time she did that, more came.

''You know what – I'm going to get some stuff at home and I'll come back, ok?'' Sam said between sobs. ''I need to get some clothes for tomorrow and I forgot my vitamins,'' she added when Carly wanted to protest, and Sonny nodded.

''You want me to send Max with you?'' he asked, and Sam shook her head.

''I can handle Jason – I'm going to tell him what I think of him,'' she snapped, and then she widened her eyes and shook her head, ''I'm sorry, Sonny, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll see you later,'' she said, and when she walked away Carly followed her.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' she asked, and when Sam nodded she sighed and nodded, ''ok, be back in time for dinner – I'll see you later,'' she said, and she turned around. Sam drove home after she stopped crying.

#####

As she put the key in the door and opened it, she took a deep breath. Walking inside the penthouse she didn't see Jason, and she closed her eyes for a second before going upstairs. She grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and something for the night, and put them in a duffle bag. She was kind of surprised Jason wasn't here, but she could understand. She walked back down and jumped when Jason grabbed her arm. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't rough either and she looked at him, confused.

''I didn't hear you come in,'' she said, and he shrugged. ''I thought you went away,'' she added softly, and he nodded.

''I know – I wasn't very nice earlier and I wanted to see if I could find you – I was halfway to Sonny and turned around, thought I should give you some time,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''What did you want me to do, Jason? You made me choose between this baby and you, and it's cruel,'' she said, and cursed herself when tears welled up again.

''I've been thinking about what was said before, and I think I found a way,'' he said looking down. She nodded and waited, but when he didn't say anything, she took his chin in her hand and made him look at her.

''What did you come up with?'' she asked him, and he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

''I thought maybe if we took a break – you know, not living together and just meeting at Kelly's and stuff – and if you don't confront me with this every time we see each other, I can come around to the idea,'' he said, and she frowned. He wanted her to hide it, so he would feel more comfortable.

''Jason, this isn't you – you wouldn't ask me to hide it so you wouldn't be confronted with it every time – you would,'' she paused, and swallowed hard, ''I didn't think you would do something like this, but she changed you. I don't know what you want from me, Jason,'' she added softly, and she sighed.

''I want to try and work this out – you know, because I know you want to keep it, and I can't force you to terminate, so I have to accept it. But I want you to be a little considerate, and I don't know – conceal it for the time being,'' he said, and she widened her eyes.

''Considerate? Are you serious, Jason?'' she asked him, and when he nodded, she turned and walked away from him. ''You ask me to be considerate, while you – you ask me to cover this up? Come on, Jason,'' she said softly, ''think about this,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I have – and this is what I want. You think about it, and then come back to me,'' he said, and he opened the door and waited for her to walk out.

''You are unbelievable, Jason,'' she whispered, and she left. She didn't want to fight with him right now, but she didn't like what he was asking of her. She made her way to the car and stepped in, took a couple of deep breaths and drove over to Sonny and Carly.

#####

Sam walked in the grey stone and smiled at Sonny while walking past his office. She made her way up to the room where she would sleep and threw her bag on the bed. She sighed as she looked around, and then walked down to the kitchen where Carly and the boys were already. The boys had just finished dinner.

''I waited for you and Sonny but the boys need to go up to bed,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded with a smile.

''Goodnight, Michael, Morgan,'' Sam said as the boys walked past her. Carly handed James over to Leticia, and shifted her attention to Sam.

''I have a feeling you have something you want to talk about,'' she said after a while, and Sam nodded. ''Tell me,'' she said, and Sam took a deep breath.

''Jason gave me another choice,'' she said, and Carly sighed. ''He thinks he will come around if he isn't confronted with the fact that I'm pregnant every time we see each other – so he asked me to be considerate and conceal it until he is ok with it,'' she told Carly, and she saw Carly's eyes widen and heard her gasp.

''No way – damn him. Sam, I don't understand what is going on with him right now, but this isn't Jason,'' she said softly, and just then Sonny walked in. ''Sonny, you have to talk to Jason,'' Carly said right away, and Sonny frowned and looked at Sam.

''What happened?'' he asked, and Sam told him what happened.

''Giving her a choice – it's sick, Sonny. He would never do something like that and you know that too,'' Carly said when Sam was done, and Sonny nodded. He was frowning.

''I don't understand any of this. Let me just get this out to Stan and some of the guards – I think this is just weird,'' he said.

''You need to eat something first, Sonny – come sit and eat,'' Sam said, and Sonny shook his head.

''No, Sam – I need to get this figured out. She did something to him and if not, I'm going to kick his ass for treating you like this.''

''It's ok, really – I'll just conceal it when I start to show, and-'' Carly cut her off.

''No way – he doesn't – you think that will help any of this?'' she asked, and Sam could see the anger rise. She shook her head, and Carly nodded. ''I thought so. You need to think really hard and good about this, because he doesn't have the right to ask you to terminate – that's for one, and for second – he needs to man up and accept the fact that you are pregnant. This isn't good for you or the baby, and he knows it,'' she snapped, ''he knows what he's asking of you is wrong, Sam,'' she added more gently, and Sam nodded.

''I know he knows – that's one of the reasons I'm not really sure what to think about this, but I'm just going to sleep on it tonight and tomorrow I'll make a decision,'' she said, and she knew she was lying. She had made her decision – she wasn't planning on letting Jason go, even if he was acting like this. She would do what he had asked her to do even if she didn't like it. He knew it too, because he wouldn't have asked it if he didn't think she would do it. Carly sighed and nodded. Then she got up and gave Sam some food on her plate, and placed some on her own plate as well. They ate in silence.

#####

Sam got in the bed after changing into one of Jason's shirts. She had sneaked it in, so she could have something of him with her. She laid down and sighed in relief when she relaxed – she hadn't realized she'd been tense all the time until that point. She didn't know what to do with Jason. He had changed – and she didn't know what happened that made him like this. She grabbed her phone and called him to tell him what she wanted to do.

''Morgan,'' he picked up the phone with, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

''Jason, I need to tell you what I want,'' she said, getting right to the point. He mumbled something she took for 'go on', and she took a deep breath. ''First I want you to know how ridicules I think this is, but I'm willing to do it – for you,'' she told him, ''I don't want to do this with you – having a fight every time we see each other, and I think I can compromise,'' she said, and then waited.

''What kind of compromise?'' he asked, and she sighed of relief.

''I want you to make the same effort – we meet each other on regular bases and you are going to talk to someone – Sonny or whoever – about this. I need you to be ok with all of this, because it is going to happen and I don't need you to think I'm going to be ok with you running away when the baby is born,'' she said, and she could hear him sigh.

''I promise – I just don't need you confronting me with it every time and I'll be ok,'' he said, ''and by the way, did you send in the proof?'' he asked, and she opened her eyes.

''No – Sonny did, and they are looking into it now. You don't have to worry about it because I know she is going to go to prison for a long time,'' she said, and then she sighed. ''Listen – I'm going to sleep now, because I'm exhausted. I'll see you later, ok?'' she said, and he mumbled something and disconnected the line. She frowned at her phone and shrugged. She didn't understand what was going on with him, but they had to try and get through this together. As she thought about it, she felt her eyes well up with tears, and this time she let it go. She cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Port Charles, New York – August 18 2012_

Sam sat opposite of Sonny in Kelly's. Carly sat next to her and somehow Jason was missing.

''Sonny, what's going on?'' Sam asked. Sonny had asked her to come to Kelly's after he had his meeting, because he had something to say. He didn't tell them what it was, he just told them to meet him at Kelly's.

''Well – you asked me to see if we could find out of the person who is here right now is Jason,'' Sonny said, and when she frowned and nodded he added, ''it's kind of why I asked you here. The look a like Deb had sent before is still in Belgium – he doesn't even look like Jason though.''

''What do you mean?'' Sam asked - she couldn't believe it. She had thought it was Jason – she had seen him in the light of the penthouse and he looked like Jason.

''Well he just had some make up and you know those masks – he was wearing one,'' Sonny explained, and Sam sighed. She didn't understand why Deb wanted her hurt. ''I can understand it's hard to believe that this Jason who is here – is really Jason, but he is,'' Sonny said, and Sam nodded.

''I can't believe that though, Sonny,'' she whispered, and he looked up. ''You remember the last time he was here he was all sweet – he was Jason – the Jason we all knew, but this isn't,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I don't understand what happened – I just want to go to Belgium or want that evidence to prove Deb did something to get caught,'' she added, and she wiped away the tears that started to flow.

''That's also something I wanted to talk to you about. The plan worked and the cops are making contact with the police in Belgium. From what I understand, she's going to be in prison a long time – she doesn't even need a trial,'' Sonny said, and Sam sighed of relief. Something in this miserable town they did right. She was also glad she didn't have to worry about Deb anymore. ''The problem is the kid – if it's Jason's he will have to raise it when the baby is born,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''I don't know if he will do it – he told me before he left that he would want to take care of it, but looking at his attitude now – I don't know,'' she said, and Carly sighed.

''He's been an ass – has he even called you?'' she asked, and when Sam shook her head she growled, ''I'm going to pay him a visit and let him see the old Carly. The one who told him what she thought of things he did,'' she added, and Sam sighed.

''No, Carly – this is something between me and Jason,'' she said, and Carly nodded and smiled.

''I'm going to go see what the boys are doing – I need some time away from all the drama in here,'' she said, and Sam and Sonny both nodded. Carly hugged Sam and kissed Sonny, and then she left.

''You know she's going to go see Jason now, don't you?'' Sonny said with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded – she knew, but she couldn't do anything to stop it, and she didn't want too.

''I know – I just don't know what is going on with him, Sonny,'' she said, and Sonny nodded.

''We're going to find out – I'm going to go and see how things are going with Stan,'' he said standing up, ''you take care, ok?'' he added, and she nodded.

''I will,'' she said, and she got up to hug him. ''Thank you for everything, Sonny,'' she added, and he nodded. Then he waved and walked out of the diner. Sam sat back down again and took a deep breath. Mike came and gave her another cup of tea, and she smiled in thanks. The door of the diner opened and Jason walked in. He walked right past her and she frowned. She didn't understand what was going on – he was acting really weird lately. She shook her head and got to her feet – she needed to get out of here. She didn't notice Jason turning around until he grabbed her arm.

''Hey – were you just going without saying something to me?'' he asked her softly, and she shook her head in confusion.

''I don't know what your problem is – but you just walked right past me and acted like you didn't see me, Jason,'' she snapped, and he frowned.

''Why are you being so difficult, Sam – I mean, I'm trying here,'' he said to her, and she shook her head again. She didn't need this right now. ''Come on, Sam. I need some time – I didn't call you and you get all angry with me,'' he said, and he shook his head, ''it's sad,'' he added, and she widened her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grip.

''Go to hell, Jason,'' she snapped, and she made her way out of the diner. She walked without destination. Sam looked straight ahead and blinked the tears out of her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on – she didn't know what to do about Jason. He was acting like there was nothing going on – he was acting like she wasn't pregnant and like she wasn't his wife. He ignored her when he wanted to and she didn't understand it anymore. She noticed she was in the park, and she sighed. She sat down on one of the benches and tried to forget about Jason for a minute – but she couldn't.

##########

Carly was determined to get Jason to talk. He was acting like Sam was some girl he met on the street – he was treating her badly, and she wanted him to explain what was going on in his head. Suddenly she saw him walking out of the diner, and she frowned. She didn't understand this man anymore – she called out to him, and then got in his face.

''Who do you think you are, you idiot?'' she snapped at him, and he looked around and frowned at Carly.

''Who do you think you are – this is none of your concern,'' he said calmly, and Carly widened her eyes.

''What – what do you think will happen if you act like this, Jason? Do you think Sam will love you the same after all of this is over – you are ruining your marriage and you don't even care,'' she exclaimed, and he shook his head and opened his mouth, but she spoke first, ''you make me sick with your attitude, and you are making Sam think you don't care about her,'' she said softly, and he laughed.

''What do you know, Carly? You act like you know everything, but you don't. If you did, you would know what happened that weekend before I left – you would've known Sam and I talked about this and we agreed to wait – but not even two weeks later she tells me she's pregnant – I don't need it right now and I don't want it,'' he snapped, and she shook her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling something was really wrong with him.

''Why don't you come with me – I'll take you to see Monica and she will find out what is going on in that brain of yours,'' she whispered, and he shook his head.

''No way – get lost,'' he said, and he walked away. Carly frowned and turned to see him walk away, and then shook her head and sighed. She normally would find a way to get him to listen to her, but there was nothing she could think of anymore.

##########

_Gent, Belgium – August 18, 2012_

Deb smiled at him when he woke up. She loved him with all her heart – ever since he walked into her life, she had. Ken opened his eyes and smiled at her, and her heart melted.

''Glad to see you finally woke up,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I don't know where Jason is but this is really nice – waking up next to you again,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''I know, babe,'' he said, and she smiled. ''Why don't you go and make us some breakfast and I'll take a shower and get dressed.''

''Sure thing,'' she whispered, and she kissed him. Then she moved back and walked to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and she frowned – nobody knew where she lived except for Ken and Jason. She didn't want anyone to know, and when she opened the door she closed her eyes and knew she was caught.

''Debora Lively – you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jason Morgan,'' the detective in front of her said, and she nodded. She had known right from the start that some day they would find her. ''You have the right to remain silent…'' the voice faded as he slapped the cuffs on her, and when Ken walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, she smiled weakly at him.

''Ken – can you call off that guy? I need him to get out of town, ok? Can you also call a lawyer for me?'' she asked, and he nodded with a frown.

''What is going on here?'' he asked, and the detective started to explain – the proof, that morning Sam came over. Deb took a deep breath and vowed she would go after that bitch when she got out – she was trapped right now, but soon she would find her revenge.

##########

_Port Charles, New York – August 18, 2012_

Sam woke up with a start and opened her eyes. Her phone was ringing, and she sat up and took it out of her pocket.

''Hello,'' she said, her voice still sleepy. After she had left the park she went back to the penthouse and had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Jason. He never showed.

''Sam – Can we meet?'' she heard, and she frowned when she heard it was Jason.

''Sure – why aren't you at home?'' she asked him, and he sighed.

''It doesn't matter – I need to see you right now – so I'm coming to the penthouse,'' he said, and then he disconnected the line. Sam was confused – he had sounded different, he'd sounded like something was wrong, and she felt panic rise. She got up and decided to take a shower – he couldn't be home that fast, and she did need to refresh.

#####

After her shower she'd made some sandwiches – she was hungry and she hadn't eaten this morning. The door opened and Jason walked in. He had a big smile on his face and when he saw her, he took a couple of big steps and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall, and he kissed her cheek.

''I missed you,'' he whispered, and she frowned. She had just seen him at Kelly's – but she wasn't about to say anything to make him angry with her again, so she smiled.

''I missed you too,'' she said, and he smiled at her again. ''You want a sandwich?''

''Sure – did you gain weight?'' he asked her suddenly, and she took a deep breath – he was making her feel uncomfortable with all the things he said – first that he missed her and now with her gaining weight, ''I mean, I don't care but you can see it in your face a little,'' he added when she didn't say anything, and she nodded. He was the one who didn't want to talk about this, and now he was acting like he didn't even know she was pregnant.

''I did – a little I guess,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''Here you go,'' she said, and she gave him the sandwich. He nodded his thanks and smiled before taking a bite. ''Did you hear anything from Sonny?'' she suddenly asked, and he nodded with a smile.

''He told me Deb has been arrested – they found her with her lover, Ken,'' he said and then he laughed. ''Barbie and Ken – you know I always thought of her as a Barbie, and now she's been seeing this guy named Ken – it's kind of funny,'' he added, and she frowned.

''Yeah – kind of funny,'' she replied, and he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

''What's the matter, Sam?'' he asked her, and she shrugged. She needed to accept this – he was acting like Jason again – the Jason she knew – and she needed to be happy he was.

''Nothing, Jason – I just – I'm tired I guess,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Why don't you go upstairs to take a nap then? I mean – maybe I can join you,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Come on,'' he said, and she took a deep breath. ''Sam, baby, why don't you tell me what is wrong? I don't understand any of this,'' he said, and she frowned.

#####

Jason looked at Sam and felt confusion rise again. He didn't understand why she was acting so weird – she was acting like she didn't know him – or like she… ''Did I do something wrong?''

''No, no you didn't do anything wrong – I'm sorry,'' she said softly, and he saw tears in her eyes. ''I'm just exhausted – maybe I just need to go back to Carly's and take a nap there – all my stuff is there and you needed some time,'' she said, and he gasped. He knew what was going on.

''You – god Sam, you think,'' he paused, trying to find the words, ''Sam, I don't know what happened before, but that wasn't me! I was in Belgium remember – I was with Deb until last night and I ran – I ran before the cops came over because Sonny called me a couple of days ago with what was going to happen!''

''It's ok – Jason it is just that you acted – what did you just say?'' she asked suddenly, and he repeated what he had said. She frowned, ''Sonny told me you disappeared and as spotted outside of Port Charles a couple of days ago,'' she said to him, and then she got an angry look on her face and he took a step back. ''Damn it, Jason! You can't do this right now! You can't lie to me right now because I don't – I can't handle it, ok?'' she snapped, and he nodded and watched her walk out of the penthouse. She didn't believe him. Now what was he going to do about that?


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Port Charles, New York – August 25, 2012_

Jason made his coffee and wondered what happened with Sam. Last time he saw her she had become angry because of what he said, but he really didn't understand. Sonny didn't want to talk to him, and neither did Carly. He didn't understand. So, he decided to take it on his own. He would find out what happened while he was gone, and he was going to prove to them he was the real Jason Morgan. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

''Hello?'' he heard on the other side of the line, and he sighed of relief.

''Jamal, I need you to do something for me and I need it to be done discreet – and in a rush,'' he said, and Jamal mumbled something.

''Sure, Jason – anything,'' he said, and Jason started telling him what he needed.

''I need you to prove something for me – there was an imposter here and all my friends think it was me – now he acted really bad, getting them all to be mad at me and I cant do anything to let them see it wasn't me,'' he said and he paused for a little bit, ''I want you to check everything that happened in here with him – what he bought and his phone records – I want you to do the same for me, everything I did in the last two weeks – maybe more – and I need to know who the guy was, who sent him, that kind of stuff,'' he added, and he could hear Jamal write it down.

''I'm on it, Jason. Do you need anything – I mean do you need me to call you later today? Because I know I can get this today,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''Yes – later today, and I'm going to try and see if I can find the man – he can't be far,'' Jason said, and he disconnected the line. The man – he could be far, but Jason didn't want to think about that. He nodded to himself and got upstairs to take a shower. He had a long day ahead of him.

##########

''Sam – what happened?'' Carly asked. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and ever since Sam had gotten home last night she had been quiet and down.

''Jason happened,'' she said, ''I'm so confused right now – one day he's all sweet and the next he's an ass,'' she whispered, and Carly nodded. Sam looked up and sighed. She hadn't told Carly what happened last week, because she had been angry. ''You remember last week – after I stormed in here and ran up to the room?'' she asked Carly, who nodded.

''I remember – you didn't want to tell me what happened but I assume it had something to do with Jason,'' she replied, and Sam nodded.

''Jason called me last week asking me to meet him – I was sleeping on the couch at home and I told him to come home – and when he did it was like he was a whole different person,'' she told Carly, ''he even said he was – he said there had been someone here but not him, and I got mad,'' she added, and Carly frowned.

''What if there was? I mean, we all thought he wasn't acting like himself – the Jason we know wouldn't ask you to conceal your pregnancy,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused about all this and I haven't seen Sonny all week so I couldn't ask him to help me figure this out,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''I think he's already on it, Sam,'' she whispered, and when Sam looked at her in confusion she added, ''I told him last week I didn't think it was Jason who was here – you remember that guy that pretended to be Jason had been wearing a mask or something but this was a freak of nature – he looked like Jason in every way, but he wasn't acting like him. I didn't know what was happening so I confronted him and he just blew me off – but I asked Sonny to help me check it out later and he said he would,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''Thanks – I don't know what's going on but until I know for sure I don't want to see Jason – I'm not up to it, with all that's happened lately, it's getting harder to see him,'' she added, and Carly nodded. ''You remember Deb being arrested – she was with this guy named Ken and she admitted that the baby was his,'' Sam said suddenly, and Carly widened her eyes.

''I didn't know that- that's amazing – now Jason doesn't have to worry about that anymore,'' she said, and Sam smiled weakly.

''You know what – I feel like Kelly's. You want to join me?'' Sam asked, and Carly nodded. They got up and made their way to the car. Then they drove to the diner.

#####

Jason cursed when he saw the guy, sitting in the diner like nothing was wrong. When he saw Sam and Carly he widened his eyes and he suddenly saw what was going on. The guy was still in Port Charles, acting like him, even though he was back. He didn't understand. Sam and Carly stepped out of the car and Jason rushed to stop them from entering Kelly's.

''Sam, Carly – stop,'' he said, and he stopped in front of them. Sam looked at him with a frown and Carly looked like she was going to hit him, but he didn't care. ''You want me to prove to you it's me – look inside Kelly's and tell me what you see,'' he said, and Sam walked around him and looked inside the diner. He turned to look at her and he could hear her gasp when she saw the guy sitting there.

''What's going on?'' Carly asked, and her curiosity got the best of her when neither of them answered, and she looked through the window. Jason looked at both the women staring at the guy inside, and then sighed.

''I'm going in – I'm going to get him,'' he said softly, and Sam looked at him.

''Jason?'' she whispered, and when he looked at her he could see the tears in her eyes. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,'' she suddenly said, and she launched herself in his arms. He was just in time to catch her, and when he looked over her head he saw Carly storming inside Kelly's. He widened his eyes and pulled back a little.

''Sam, come on – we need to save Carly from herself and we'll talk later, ok?'' he said softly, and when she nodded he took her hand and walked inside. He could hear Carly rant and curse the man who sat there, and he was acting like it didn't matter.

''You son of a bitch,'' he heard Carly say, and he had to surpress as smile when he saw the reaction of the man. It didn't look like him at all.

''Carly – stop acting like a baby and walk away right now. I'm not in the mood for your stuff right now,'' he said, and Sam looked at Jason, and back at the guy. He could see her confusion and anger, and he decided to step up.

''Carly – what are you doing – talking to a stranger?'' he asked softly, and the man turned around and paled. He got up and wanted to walk away, but Mike grabbed his arm and stopped him. ''What is this – can you tell me what's going on here?'' Jason asked, and Mike smiled. Carly widened her eyes – Jason knew she tthought he was mad at her, but it would only make it more believable.

''Jason I thought – what is going on right here?'' Carly said suddenly. She didn't understand what was going on.

''Come on – you know that's not Jason. I've been trying to tell Sam that last week but she didn't listen,'' the man said, and he smiled at Sam. Jason saw Sam widen her eyes and she turned to him – she pulled her hand out if his and frowned at him.

''What – Jason?'' she whispered, and Jason nodded. But the man nodded too, and Sam smiled. ''You know this is getting to much,'' she said, and Jason nodded, but the man frowned.

''What are you talking about – this man is trying to act like me,'' he said, and Sam nodded. ''You see – she believes me,'' he added with a smug smile, but Sam shook her head.

''No, I don't – you see, I've been having my doubts about you all this time – and after last night – god did you ruin the plan,'' she said with a smile, and he shook his head.

''No – no I didn't ruin the plan, you did,'' he snapped, and Jason nodded. He was telling the story himself. This man was going to talk himself straight to prison. ''You acted like you thought I was Jason and that's sick but you also just-''

''Yeah wait a minute there,'' Mike said, and the man turned to look at him. ''You just told everyone you're not Jason Morgan – it's kind of sad you didn't have the brains to get out of town when he returned,'' he added.

''But Deb told me I had to stay put until her or Ken would contact me – and they didn't!'' the man exclaimed, and Jason couldn't help but snort.

''You're kind of more brain damaged than me – I would have had the sense to go away when I knew the real Jason was in town – which I am by the way – but you are a joke,'' he said, and he grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him with him. ''Sam, I'm going to need you to help me with him – and Carly too,'' he said, ''I need you to drive with me, Sam, and Carly follows us to the PCPD – I don't want to get in any kind of trouble over this freak,'' he added, and Sam and Carly nodded. Jason walked outside and threw the man in the car, in the backseat, and closed the door.

''What do you want me to do, Jason?'' Sam asked, and Jason pointed to the back. ''You want me to sit with him? Come on – he's-''

''No, I meant I was going to the backseat and you drive us to the PCPD,'' he replied, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She nodded as he stepped in the car and she did the same and drove to the PCPD.

#####

Sam looked at Jason as he talked to Lucky about the guy. It appeared his name was Damien Jones, and he had recruited by Deb right after she kidnapped Jason. Seemed she needed to have some back up when things got bad while they were in Port Charles, and she had put him on the task to make Sam hate Jason. What she didn't know was the guy was a joke. Sam smiled when she saw Jason looking at her, and he smiled back.

''He doesn't know, right,'' Carly suddenly whispered, and Sam shook her head. She knew what Carly was talking about – her pregnancy – and she knew Jason didn't know.

''I know, Carly – I have to tell him after this is over,'' she replied, and Carly sighed. Sam looked at her and smiled. ''I'm going to tell him, ok – don't worry,'' she added, and Carly nodded.

''I know, babe. Just tell him soon, sooner rather than later, Sam. He needs to know and seeing he loves kids he would love this baby,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. She turned and looked at Jason again, and just stared. She thought about what had happened and smiled when she realized it was all over. Deb was in jail, the guy who impersonated Jason was going to jail, and she was going to have her husband back.

''It's all over, Carly,'' she whispered, and she heard Carly laugh softly and felt her hands on her shoulders.

''It's over, Sam – you have Jason back and nothing can stop you two from being together anymore,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. ''The man was a nutcase – he just sat there thinking you believed him there,'' she suddenly said, and she chuckled. Sam laughed and turned to look at Carly.

''I know – but you have to admit he had a point. I did believe him at one point, and I feel so stupid for it – I know Jason's heart and I know he wouldn't say anything like what that guy said, but I did believe him when he said it and I did believe it was Jason,'' she said, and Carly nodded. ''But – not anymore, not at Kelly's. I love Mike for helping out,'' she added, and Carly smiled and nodded.

''At one time he wouldn't have done it – he wouldn't have helped because he thought Jason would go all enforcer – but he didn't – and I know why,'' Carly said, ''he wanted to make sure he got what he deserved, but he didn't want to give the cops an opportunity to get him,'' she told Sam, who nodded. She knew he didn't want to go to prison – even though he was best at covering his tracks.

#####

Jason looked at Sam, and saw her talking to Carly. She was smiling and laughing, and he smiled. He hadn't seen her smile in a couple of weeks, and he was glad she could still smile. Lucky patted his shoulder and frowned.

''We got him processed, so he's going to get a trial – but I don't think any one of you would have to go there,'' he told Jason, and he nodded.

''I'm glad – I don't think any of us need it right now. We need to get our lives on track again,'' he said, more to himself than to Lucky. He watched as Lucky nodded and walked away, and he made his way to Sam and Carly.

''Jason,'' Sam said, and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief when she laid her head against his chest. ''Can we go now?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''Yep – we're free to go. Carly, thank you so much for following us – I need something from you,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Anything, Jason – I'm glad we have you back,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Can you tell Sonny about this – and tell him to contact me, because he doesn't answer any of my calls and I don't feel like repeating this ever again,'' he said, and she nodded. ''And can you please tell him to wait until tomorrow, because Sam and I have some things to talk about,'' he added, and Carly nodded again.

''I'll see you tomorrow, Sam,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''Bye, Carly,'' she said, and when Carly left she looked up at Jason. ''We need to get home and talk about everything, right,'' she said, and he nodded. HE took her hand and led her to the car. Then he drove them home.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Port Charles, New York – August 25, 2012_

Sam was silent the whole ride home, and once arriving home she felt sick. She was afraid of what was going to happen – what he was going to say, and how Jason was going to react on her being pregnant. She realized she couldn't even think of what he would do – she had missed more than 7 months of his life, and in those months he could've changed. She hadn't seen a lot in that weekend, and she didn't know anymore. She saw Jason looking at her, but she didn't look at him – she didn't want him to see her feelings she knew were clear in her eyes.

''Do you want something – maybe coffee?'' he asked her, and she shook her head.

''I can't have coffee,'' she whispered, and he frowned.

''Why not, Sam?'' he asked her, ''are you sick, baby?'' he asked concerned, and she shook her head.

''I'm not sick – Jason I'm pregnant,'' she whispered, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment and then suddenly a smile broke through.

''What – that's amazing!'' he exclaimed, and she widened her eyes when lifted her in his arms and held her tight. When he set her back on the ground and looked at her, he frowned. ''What's the matter, babe?'' he asked softly, and she shook her head. She didn't know why, but she had expected him to be mad at her.

''I don't know, Jason – I told him – that guy – and he told me to terminate and I think I kind of expected you to be mad or something,'' she whispered, and a sob escaped her mouth. He took her hand and led her to the couch, and then he sat down and pulled her on top of him.

''Sam, we talked about this, but I didn't tell you what I really felt,'' he whispered, and she frowned. ''Listen, I do think I have to change things in my life, but I didn't say what I really wanted – you know I love you and this would only be something that would strengthen my love for you,'' he added, and then he smiled, ''I think this is amazing, Sam, and we are going to be great,'' he said, and she nodded.

''But you said you wanted to wait, Jason. You said you wanted to wait a little while longer, and…'' her voice faded when he raised his hand, and he nodded.

''I know I said that, and I know I said my life's too dangerous. But listen to me now, and remember – I want this, with you, I want kids with you and I didn't mean to let you think I didn't want this,'' he paused, and he thought of a way to explain. ''When I said that we were in a mess – we hadn't seen each other in 6 months and when we did I didn't remember you. You know I love you, and even if I said I wanted to wait, I would never ask you to terminate – never,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I know – and I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''You don't have to be sorry, Sam. I think this is great, and I can't wait until we hold our baby in our arms,'' he whispered, and she nodded and smiled.

''I love you,'' she whispered, and he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her and then he pulled back and stared at her.

''I can't believe I didn't see it before,'' he said suddenly, and she looked at him in confusion. ''I mean I thought you gained a little weight, and I thought you glowed and all, but I didn't think it would be this,'' he added, and then he frowned, ''how far along are you?'' he asked, and she smiled at him.

''I'm 9 weeks – you remember that night you came over and played me,'' she said, and he nodded and blushed.

''I'm sorry about that,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded. ''I mean not that we conceived our baby that night, but the part where I played you – I really thought you had kidnapped me,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I know, don't worry. In two weeks is my next appointment,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I know – I kind of saw the calendar and I saw Dr. Lee – but I didn't know what she did,'' he said, and she nodded. She remembered putting it on the calendar so she wouldn't forget.

''I need to tell you something,'' he said, and she nodded. She knew he had something to tell her because he had said it before. ''I did know she was planning on sending this guy,'' he whispered, and she frowned.

''How?'' she asked him simply, and he took a deep breath and looked down.

''She was talking to her boyfriend – Ken – about it, and I didn't realize what was going on until she sent me on a wild goose chase – she sent me back here and asked me to get something – I don't even know what it was – and I don't know what happened,'' he said, ''but the next thing I know is Deb calling me to come back,'' he added.

''Ok, so did you go back?'' she asked, and he shook his head.

''No – I realized that she had sent me on that chase for nothing and told her I would stay here for a while – I knew she was going to get arrested soon because I had overheard someone talking about it – one of Sonny's guards,'' he added, and she nodded. ''He told another guard about it and I didn't want to go back – I had found out before I left she wasn't pregnant with my baby,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I found that out too,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''She had planned on getting pregnant with my baby, but things worked out differently because when she took the test in the hospital they confirmed it wasn't mine,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''I found that out when I found the results – it wasn't that I wanted that baby but I didn't like being played like that,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I can understand that. She wanted you to believe the baby was yours so she could trap you – so she could be sure you wouldn't leave. The only problem she didn't thought of was me – I helped you get your memory back even though you acted like shit,'' she said, and he nodded.

''That's what I thought. She didn't think you would want to be with a man who didn't remember you,'' he added, and she nodded with a smile. ''I'm actually glad I remembered so soon after we arrived here – she told me you and Sonny kidnapped me and I just couldn't get it in my mind – you didn't seem like the person who would kidnap someone,'' he told her, and she smiled.

''Well that's a good thing – I wouldn't dream of kidnapping someone just for kicks,'' she said and she winked. She felt better than she had in ages, and she looked at Jason and could see he felt the same. ''I was thinking maybe we could get some dinner,'' she said, and she looked at the clock. It was dinnertime, and her stomach knew it.

''Right – I know you need food because you haven't eaten since – what, did you even eat breakfast?''

''No – Carly and me were planning on eating some at Kelly's when you stopped us from going in – I didn't think it would take this long to take that guy to jail and talk,'' she said with a frown, and he smiled.

''I'll order us some Chinese and you can take a shower – maybe even a bath,'' he said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. Jason slowly got up and helped her stand steady on her feet before he walked over to the phone and started calling. Sam smiled and walked upstairs to take a shower – she didn't want to take a bath for once.

#####

When Sam came down, Jason smiled and watched her dry her hair. She didn't look pregnant – physically – yet, but you could see the glow on her face and he loved seeing her like this. She wore a tank top and a sweat pants, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

''You look amazing,'' he whispered, and she looked up and smiled. ''I mean you did before – but with the glow, it's even more stunning than I remember,'' he added, and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

''I missed you so much you know that? I mean you were here but you weren't,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He knew what she meant, and he felt guilty for everything he had put her through in the last year.

''I'm so sorry, Sam – I've put you through hell with all this stuff and I hope you can forgive me,'' he whispered in her hair, and she shook her head.

''Don't – Jason, you didn't do anything but help me get you back – you didn't know, Jason, what was going on,'' she told him, ''I cant forgive you, because you didn't do anything,'' she whispered. She took a step back when there was a knock on the door, and he walked to it to open it. The delivery guy gave him the order and Jason gave him the money with a big tip, and then he walked back to Sam.

''Here you go,'' he said, and he started unpacking the boxes. ''Eat up – you need it,'' he said, and she frowned at him.

''Why, do I look like I never eat?'' she asked, and he widened his eyes at her tone. He shook his head and opened his mouth to explain what he meant when she smiled. ''It's ok, Jason,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I thought you were angry for what I said and I didn't…'' he stopped talking and smiled. ''Eat up,'' he repeated, and he watched her starting to eat. He grabbed one of the boxes and started to eat too.

#####

Sam leaned back against Jason's chest after dinner. She was full, and she sighed – in contentment. She loved spending time with Jason, and she had missed him so much when he was gone, she couldn't get enough of this. Suddenly her phone rang and she shot up. She picked it up off the table and accepted the call.

''Sam – are you there?'' she heard Carly ask, and she widened her eyes.

''Carly, what's wrong?'' she asked, and she could hear Carly take a deep breath.

''Deb got out – she's on her way to Port Charles and is on her way to do who knows what,'' she said, and she took another deep breath. ''Sonny didn't want to bother you with it but he knows something is up and she is after you and Jason,'' she added, and Sam took a deep breath.

''Ok, calm down – it's going to take her a while before she is here, and we can think of something. I'll talk to Jason, you don't worry about us ok?'' she said, and she heard Carly mumble something. ''What's that?''

''I said you need to be careful, Sam. You did something wrong in her eyes the last time and she probably wants revenge – you need to be very careful,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''I will – now you go tell Sonny it's ok and we'll come over tomorrow and go to bed or something – don't worry,'' Sam said, and she disconnected the line. She looked at Jason, who was watching her with a frown. ''Deb got out of jail and Carly thinks she's after us – she's on her way to Port Charles,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''Well, it's going to take her some time to get here, like you said – so we have time to come up with a plan. Sonny will know we'll come over now and it's all taken care of. I mean, we can't do more at this time,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'm exhausted,'' she whispered suddenly, and she yawned. ''Are you going to come with me, I need my beauty sleep,'' she said softly, and he nodded and smiled at her. Sam got up and helped Jason get up too, and they walked upstairs together. Jason pulled hr hand a little and she turned. He kissed her.

''I've missed you so much, and we'll get through this situation together – we'll make Deb pay for what she did to us,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She got out of her clothes and grabbed his shirt, put it on and laid down on the bed.

''Come on, Jason – I want you to just hold me,'' she whispered, and he nodded and undressed. He stepped in the bed behind her and pulled her in his arms. ''I love you,'' she whispered softly, and he took a deep breath and smiled.

''I love you too, with all my heart,'' he told her, and they fell asleep.

##########

_Gent, Belgium – August 25, 2012_

Ken looked at Deb, who was packing and sighed. ''Why do you need to go right now, baby?'' he asked her, and she looked up and sighed.

''Damn – you're kind of stupid did you know that? I have to get them to pay for what they did to me – they did something inexcusable and they need to know that,'' she said, and he frowned. He didn't understand why she just didn't let it go. ''I'm not thinking of getting Jason to come back to me, because I don't need him anymore – I'm going to kill them and forget all about them,'' she said, and he closed his eyes.

''Why do you need to do that? You're going to be mother – we're going to have a baby and you are willing to throw that all away for a little revenge?'' he asked her, and she walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

''I don't need you to tell me what and what not to do, Ken. You know I hate it and I will go,'' she said, and when he sighed again she grabbed his chin, ''if you're not going to support me, shut up and leave than – I don't need you,'' she snapped, and she pushed him away.

''I don't – I'm going to go with you,'' he decided and she smiled.

''That's more like it,'' she said, and he nodded. ''We're not going to g to Port Charles right away – we need to get some things taken care of before we go on that plane, but we do need to drive a while before we get to where we need to be,'' she told him, and he nodded again.

''I'm going to pack – I'll see you in a couple of hours,'' he said softly, and she nodded. When he walked away he vowed to help Jason and his wife to get Deb to pay for what she did. He didn't love her – although he had always thought he did, but it seemed like he just wanted her for her brains. He knew he wasn't the smartest person on earth, but he also knew what Deb was planning and he could help the enemy make sure they got her. He was prepared to kill her to stop her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Port Charles, New York – September 10, 2012_

Sam woke up sick to her stomach again – it had been worse than before and she rushed to the bathroom. Jason followed her and held her hair back and rubbed her back for her. He didn't say anything – he was just there. Jason had been amazing to her the last two weeks. She had been having morning sickness before, but lately it seemed to have worsened. He would help her – hold her hair back and comfort her – when she bolted to the bathroom. She loved him for it, and he always said it didn't matter. She had decided to do something back; she just had to figure out what.

They hadn't heard of Deb anymore, which was disturbing. The last thing they had heard was that she left her apartment in Gent with her boyfriend. After that she seemed to have disappeared.

''Is it over?'' Jason asked when she stopped throwing up, and she nodded. She sat back against his chest and took a deep shaky breath. ''Relax – come on, I'll take you back to bed and get you something to settle your stomach,'' he told her, and she shook her head and smiled weakly.

''I need to brush my teeth, Jason,'' she said softly, and he nodded and helped her stand up. When she had brushed her teeth she decided she didn't want to go back to bed, and she looked at Jason. ''I'm going down with you – I need to do some things before we have to go to the hospital and I can't stay in bed all morning,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile.

''Sure – I'll make something for you to eat,'' he told her, and she nodded, when he added, ''you take a shower – I can drive you over everywhere you need to be when I go to Sonny.''

''You are going to meet up with Sonny?'' she asked while turning on the shower. Jason nodded and sighed.

''He wants to talk about what is going to happen next – Deb not showing up while we know she was on her way back two weeks ago,'' he said, and he shrugged, ''I think she is up to something, and we have to be prepared for her,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I think you are amazing,'' she suddenly said and she wrapped her arms around him. ''You never let show what you feel, but lately you've been more open, and I can say I love it,'' she added, and he smiled.

''You know what that is about – you remember we had that talk before – you yelling at me for not telling you how I felt about some things?'' he asked, and she smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, I remember – I was angry at you because we were talking about having a baby, and you just shrugged and told me to do what I wanted,'' she said, and he nodded and opened his mouth to speak when she stopped him, ''I didn't know you were working on something that had all of your attention – but you did hear what I said right?''

''No wait Sam – you're going to fast,'' he said, and he shook his head. ''I mean that time when you and I were sitting on the couch before this all happened – I didn't want to tell you what I felt because I thought that made me weak – I can say I love you, but it's different because that's the strongest feeling I have – but I was afraid at that moment and I didn't want to tell you,'' he whispered, and she nodded with a smile. ''Now I finally see that it doesn't change – because you see it anyway – I remember you seeing I was scared and you yelled at me for not telling you how I felt,'' he added, and she laughed softly.

''I remember – I love you,'' she added, and he smiled and kissed her.

''I love you too – now go take that shower and I'll make something to eat,'' he said, and he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Sam stepped in the shower and washed off.

#####

Jason sat opposite of Sonny in his office and sighed. Sonny didn't say anything while he was working on a plan, and Jason didn't understand why Sonny had called him over in the first place. Yes, they had to figure out how to deal with Deb and he boyfriend, but they couldn't do anything if Sonny was still busy for something else.

''Ok, I found this trail she left – she was heading toward France and I think from there she would go on to Port Charles – she had her boyfriend with her,'' Sonny said, and Jason sighed and nodded. He already knew that.

''I know – we have to make some plane to be prepared when she arrives,'' he snapped, and he sighed again. He didn't want to snap at Sonny, but he didn't want to apologize either. ''You know that old safe house just outside town – what if we take her there when she arrives,'' Jason suggested, and Sonny nodded.

''We can do that – I have guards all over town looking out for her but she hasn't arrived here yet,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded again.

''So we bring her there and we will figure it out then,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''Something else – how is Sam doing?'' Sonny asked suddenly, and Jason smiled. Just thinking about her made him feel warm inside.

''She's doing good – a lot of morning sickness, but we can deal with it – we have an appointment with Dr. Lee today,'' he added, and Sonny smiled.

''I know her – she's great,'' he said, and Jason shrugged. ''You haven't met her, but she is amazing – she makes mistakes because you remember when she told Carly she couldn't have anymore kids – and look what we have with James,'' he added, and Jason nodded. He remembered when Carly got that news, and he remembered how devastated she was.

''I remember – I just need to see it for myself before I believe anything,'' he said and he smiled. ''Sam seems to be really happy about this – she told me what happened with that guy and why she was reluctant to tell me,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''Yeah, he really did a number on her – she didn't know what to do about it because she really thought it was you,'' Sonny said, ''she stayed here that night and when she came here she was really broken – I wanted to kill you,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''I would've killed myself before ever saying something like that – I would never ask her to cover it up, and not to confront me with it every day. We've been together for a long time and I can understand why she thought I would say that because we talked about it just before I left – but ever since I know she's pregnant I cant get enough time with her,'' he said, and then he added, ''not like I didn't want that before – but seeing her like this makes me happier than ever.''

''I know – I can remember when Carly told me when she was pregnant with James – I was on a cloud all through the pregnancy,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well – I need to get some things done before I have to be at the hospital so I'll call you when I hear Deb's in town, and you call me when you hear anything,'' Jason said, and he got up and walked out of the office without saying anything else

##########

Sam had agreed to meet up with Carly at Kelly's, and Carly had just called that she was on her way – the boys had some trouble with something and she had to help. Sam looked around and smiled at Mike when he passed by, and she realized how relaxed everything was. After Jason had come home and to her, she had been happy again. She was happy – with Jason and their baby – and she couldn't wish for anything more. Well, she thought, she wanted Deb to get what she deserved. The door of the diner opened and she turned around and saw Carly walk her way. She got up and Carly hugged her before they sat down again.

Mike came over and smiled, ''can I get you girls something?'' he asked, and Carly nodded.

''I need coffee – Sam will take tea – and we need some food – doesn't matter what,'' she said, and Sam laughed softly.

''Why – Sam, are you pregnant?'' Mike asked, his eyes wide and a big smile on his face. When Sam nodded he gently pulled her up and hugged her tight. ''That's amazing – congrats to you and Jason sweetheart,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded.

''Thank you Mike,'' she said softly, and Mike nodded. He walked to the back to get them something to eat and Sam looked at Carly. ''I woke up this morning with Jason and I realized how lucky I am,'' Sam said suddenly, and Carly smiled.

She nodded, ''you are – you're having a baby with him and he is back where he belongs,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. ''I know what happens when you think someone you love is gone – and I don't mean he left – but you are really strong – you have been all this time,'' Carly whispered, and Sam smiled.

''I don't feel strong – I feel like a mess – one time I'm…''

''That's the hormones,'' Carly said smiling, and Sam nodded. ''You know Jason loves you, and I know you love Jason – and with everything going on – I have to say I admire you for your strength, because I think I would've broken down a long time ago,'' she admitted, and Sam smiled and grabbed her hand.

''You're strong too – and between us – I feel like I'm going to go crazy soon,'' she said and when Carly frowned, she added, ''with Deb and that boyfriend of hers on the way I'm always waiting and looking over my shoulder because I know they're going to do something – stir things up,'' she said, and Carly nodded and sighed.

''The good thing about this is – Jason and Sonny are on it, and we are all together in this,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. Mike came and gave them their order, and Sam smiled when she saw the chocolate chip cookies and muffins. ''Thank you Mike, this is amazing,'' Carly said after taking a bite of the cookies.

''It's on the house – something to celebrate with – even though you're not family I feel like you are and Jason feels the same – so I'm going to spoil this kid rotten'' Mike replied looking at Sam. Sam smiled and took a bite of the muffin.

''O – Mike this is amazing – and I don't think I'll mind if you spoil him or her,'' she said with a wink, ''thank you,'' she added, and Mike nodded and walked away again.

''He's the best,'' Carly said with a smile, and Sam nodded. She saw Mike as a father figure, ever since she walked in this town he had been nothing but kind to her and she loved him for it. Carly and Sam started talking about little things in life, about her pregnancy and the boys, as they enjoyed Mike's treat.

#####

Jason made his way to the floor he had told Sam he would meet her, and smiled when he saw her sitting in the waiting area. He made his way over to her and when she looked up she smiled at him and patted next to her. He sat down and kissed her gently, and smiled when she pulled back.

''We still have to wait a little while longer,'' she told him, and he nodded and sat back. He pulled her against him and sighed in contentment.

''I talked to Sonny and he and I came up with something simple – I'll tell you about it when we are on our way home,'' he said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. She listened to the noises around her and she relaxed.

''You know she isn't from around here but she did live here a long while – not in Port Charles but somewhere around here – before she moved. It's kind of sad she lost that baby – she was around 6 months I believe – I'm not her nurse,'' she heard someone say. Jason frowned when he heard that – it sounded like Deb.

''Yeah, it's really sad – but don't you think she did something – did you see the bruises?'' someone else asked, and Jason sighed. ''She was covered with them,'' the nurse added.

''I know, but I just told you I didn't see her – I heard about it, and I think she did this to herself, but what can we do – I mean we can't prove it,'' the nurse said, and he heard Sam gasp. He knew what she was thinking.

''Hey,'' a voice hollered, and Jason smiled when he saw Epiphany walk to the two nurses. ''Stop talking about patients when there are patients in the waiting area – just stop talking period,'' she snapped, and the two nurses widened their eyes and nodded before walking away. Epiphany turned around and faced Jason and Sam. ''Dr. Lee is ready for you now,'' she said, her voice much softer than before. Jason and Sam followed her to the office and she opened the door. Dr. Lee called them in and waited until they sat down in front of her.

''I don't have much time and I'm sorry for that – so I'm just going to tell you – both – remember to eat well and do all the things on the list I gave you,'' she said, and Jason nodded and frowned.

''I don't understand what – you have the list, Sam?'' he asked, and when she nodded he sighed in relief. ''I want to know something about that morning sickness – it's getting really bad right now, Dr. Lee, and I want to know if there is something we can do,'' he said, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''There is not much you can do about it – just let it come and the only thing I can recommend is crackers or toast,'' she replied, and Jason nodded. He would remember it for the next time she was sick again. ''I want to do an ultrasound to see how everything is going along, and I'm sorry but after that I have to go – I'm having some appointments on the other side of town,'' she said apologetic, and Sam nodded with a smile.

''It's ok,'' she replied, and Dr. Lee nodded and got up.

''If you would come up to the table like last time,'' she said, and Sam got up and unbuttoned her jeans. She laid down on the table and lifted her shirt. Jason stood behind her and held her hand, and smiled when she winced a little when the gel hit her stomach.

''Sorry – it's cold,'' Dr. Lee said, and Jason rolled his eyes. When she grabbed the wand and placed it on Sam's stomach the heartbeat filled the room, and he closed his eyes and smiled. It was amazing to hear their baby's heartbeat, and he would always remember this time. ''Everything looks fine – the baby is on good weight and grows on schedule,'' Dr. Lee mumbled, and Sam smiled. Jason stared at the screen, but he didn't see much. ''You see this,'' Dr. Lee said pointing at a little spot on the screen, and he saw the baby. It wasn't much yet, but it was there. He laughed softly and widened his eyes, he was amazed. He looked down at Sam and saw her smile, and he couldn't be happier than in this moment.

#####

''Ok, so it 's going to be simple,'' Sam said after Jason finished telling her about the plan. They had gotten home and Jason had explained what they were going to do, and now Sam was sitting with her eyes closed on the couch.

''Yep, very simple and you don't have to do anything or worry about anything,'' he replied, and she nodded with a smile, her eyes still closed. Jason sat down in front of her and lifted her legs on the couch. ''You go take a nap and I'll be working right here,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She sighed on relief and soon he could hear her breathing even out and saw she was sleeping. He walked over to the desk and started working. He needed to get back on track after missing almost a year of work.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Port Charles, New York – September 10, 2012_

Jason looked at Sam who was still sleeping and smiled. She had always liked sleeping on the couch, and he loved watching her. He wasn't nearly finished with his work, but he needed to take a break. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water – one for Sam when she woke up – and walked back. He placed the one bottle on the table in front of Sam and sat down on the chair.

He hadn't found out if the nurses in the hospital were talking about Deb, but he knew they were. Something in his gut told him Deb was in the hospital, and she had lost the baby. It couldn't be anything or anyone else. He jumped up when there was a knock on the door, and he walked towards it to open it. He frowned when he saw a man from his age standing in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face, and he stepped out of the penthouse to talk to him.

''Who are you – and what are you doing here?'' he asked after he closed the door. The man widened his eyes at his cold tone, but didn't step back.

''I'm Ken Davids – Deb's boyfriend, and I am here to help you get her to pay for what she did,'' he told Jason. Jason frowned and sighed.

''Why would you do that to your girlfriend, Ken?'' he asked, and Ken took a deep breath.

''After she was arrested I had to do some things for her and I found out something that is disturbing,'' he explained, and at that moment the door opened and a sleepy Sam stuck her head out.

''Jason – who is that?'' she asked, and Jason turned around and smiled at her.

''Sam, this is Ken – Deb's boyfriend,'' he told her, and she gasped and frowned at the man. ''He is here to explain some things, so why don't you go freshen up and come down when you're ready – that way he doesn't have to explain it over and over again,'' he added, and when she nodded and walked away, Jason smiled. He turned back to Ken, and the smile faded.

''I just want you to understand that I'm not here to hurt you or Sam – I don't want to have anything to do with Deb anymore after what I found out, but she doesn't know that yet,'' Ken rambled, and Jason nodded. He opened the door and stepped inside, and then he waited until Ken stepped in to close the door.

''You can sit down while I grab a beer for you,'' Jason said, and Ken nodded and sat down on the chair Jason had been earlier. When Jason returned he sighed and gave Ken the beer, and grabbed his bottle of water and opened the cap. He stared at Ken and saw everything he wanted to see. He was honest and sincere about this, and when Sam came down looking refreshed, Jason smiled and pulled her next to him on the couch. She smiled and then looked at Ken, who was getting nervous.

''You wanted to explain?'' she asked softly, and he nodded and smiled nervously.

''When she told me about the plan to kidnap Jason I didn't understand why she would want to do something like that to the two of you, and she never told me why so I still don't know why she did it,'' he started, and Sam nodded. ''And before I knew it and could stop it Jason was there – he didn't remember anything and I didn't know what happened or what to do, so I took a step back and didn't do anything to get you back to Port Charles for a long time,'' he added, and Jason frowned.

''Was it your idea to go back here?'' he asked, and Ken nodded.

''I suggested to Deb to go to Port Charles to get Sam jealous or something – though it wasn't what I saw happening – and she agreed it would be a good idea,'' he told them, and Sam sighed.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and Ken nodded once.

''I didn't think it would turn out this way – I knew that once you would have your memory back you would want to do something to get back what you had – but then she tells me she's pregnant with my baby – she also said she wanted to stop seeing each other because she wanted to tell you it was yours,'' he added, and Jason frowned.

''How could she have known it was yours? I mean, she and I did sleep together once,'' he said, and Ken nodded.

''But she was around 6 months – I mean some more than 3 months pregnant when she told you – she knew it was mine,'' he told them, and Sam gasped.

''She did this to hurt us, but I don't understand why – and did you say was?'' she suddenly asked, and he nodded.

''She decided the baby wouldn't do any good now, so she threw herself off of the stairs and lost the baby,'' he said looking down, and Sam closed her eyes and sighed. ''I had to bring her to the hospital here – she didn't want to see me anymore,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''We heard some nurses talking at the hospital today – I didn't know for sure it was about her, but something told me it was,'' he told Ken, ''I was going to check it out later,'' he added, and Ken nodded.

''Maybe we can find a way to get her to pay – but I just – I want to wait until she is out of the hospital,'' he said softly, and he looked at Jason and Sam. ''Can you give me that?''

''Sure we can, right Jason? We can wait until she is out of the hospital until we start doing what you wanted to do about her?'' she asked, and Jason sighed and nodded. He could never say no to Sam, but he knew she did this for Ken.

''We can. I wanted to bring her over to one of my safe houses when she returned here, but we can wait until she gets out of the hospital – I think we can play her a little,'' he added, and he smiled at Sam.

''What do you mean?'' Ken asked, and Jason looked at Ken and frowned.

''Did she ever talked about me remembering everything?'' he asked, and Ken shook his head. ''Then I guess she doesn't know I remember everything – I mean I don't remember what happened that night – but I do remember everything else, and I want to see what we can do with it. What if I go over there and see what she knows – then we can see if we can play her on it?'' he asked Sam, who nodded.

''I think it could be an idea – I just want you to be careful then – maybe I can go with and when she doesn't know you remember anything I can do something that makes her really believe you don't remember yet?'' she asked, and he frowned.

''I don't know, Sam. I don't want you to do anything that could hurt you or the baby,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''I wont – I'll just come over there and cry or something – that can convince her, don't you think?'' she asked, and Ken laughed softly. ''What?'' Sam asked him.

He smiled, ''I figured you would be amazing together – but to see it, it's cool. I hope I will have something like you two some day,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''You will, Ken,'' she replied, and he nodded.

He stood and smiled, ''I guess I better get going – I think this would be smart to give to you,'' he added and he gave Sam a card. When she looked down at it she saw it was his phone number and she smiled at him.

''Thank you – I will call you later to give you an update,'' she said, and Jason frowned.

''Why can't I do that?'' he asked, and Sam laughed.

''Because you are going to be with Deb if she buys it, and if not I know you're going to go to Sonny to figure out what to do next – she I'll call you Ken,'' she added to Ken, and he smiled and nodded.

''I will be waiting for any updates,'' he replied, and he opened the door and closed it behind him. Jason turned and kissed Sam. He deepened the kiss before he pulled back, and she moaned.

''I'm going to get changed – I need something to convince her,'' he said and then he smiled. He walked upstairs, and Sam grabbed the bottle she knew he had gotten before and opened the cap. She took a long drink and smiled when he came back down. He was wearing something simple, but for him it was something he didn't like. A button up shirt and his jeans.

''You look amazing – like always,'' she said, and he smiled. ''You're going right now?'' she asked, and when he nodded she nodded too, ''well, I'll follow you with my own car because I don't want to stay there too long – I'm still kind of tired and we need to get dinner too, so we'll figure something out because when she buys it you cant leave,'' she rambled, and he laughed softly and nodded.

''I'll call you when I'm on my way home and maybe you can order then – or you can order and I'll warm something up,'' he said, and she nodded. ''We'll see, ok? Right now I'm going to see what I can do about this – about Deb, and I'll see you in the hospital – be careful ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'm always careful, Jason, you know that,'' she said with a wink, and he frowned.

''Now I don't want to let you go alone,'' he teased, and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

''You'll have too,'' she said, and then she looked up at him, ''I'll be careful, I promise,'' she added, and he nodded and kissed her. ''See you there,'' she said softly, and he left. She took a deep breath and waited for a while before going to the hospital herself.

#####

Sam knew she bought it – when she arrived at the hospital, Jason was in her room, sitting next to her and holding her hand. She had walked by a couple of times and both of them hadn't seen her yet. Jason was with his back to the door, and somehow he looked like he belonged there. Even though Sam knew the plan, she felt sad and disappointed, and she didn't have trouble producing any tears. She stood still in front of the window, and she saw Deb looking at her. Jason turned when Deb said something, and then he got up and said something to Deb. She nodded and Sam walked away when she saw what he was planning, and looked up at him when he stopped in front of her.

''She believes me – I didn't say anything but when I came in the room she called me John again, so I don't know what the plan will be from here but we will talk about it tonight,'' he said, and she nodded. She wiped away the tears that were still flowing and he frowned.

''I'll just go ahead and order dinner – and I'll call Ken to tell him,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Sam, you know this is just a game to get her to trust me again, right?'' he asked her when she wiped away more tears, and she nodded. ''What's the problem, baby?''

''I'm just – I don't know, Jason. I know you don't mean anything you say to her but it kills me to have to sit by and watch you play here,'' she whispered. He nodded and looked around before pulling her in his arms.

''We're going to make this as fast as we can to make sure I don't hurt you to much with this – I don't want you hurt, Sam,'' he whispered, and he kissed the top of her head before letting go. ''I have to go back,'' he said apologetic, and she nodded.

''I'll see you at home tonight – be careful,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled before walking back to the room. Sam closed her eyes for a moment before walking out of the hospital and driving home.

#####

''Ken, this is Sam – Deb believed Jason and it's going to get a rollercoaster before everything is finally over,'' Sam said through the phone, and she heard Ken sigh. She had gotten home and called Ken right away.

''It's good, though, right? That's good, because this way we can get her to recover before Jason does what he does to her?'' he asked, and Sam sighed and nodded.

''Yep, it's good. Listen, I'll call you when I hear more but right now I need some food,'' she said, and he laughed softly.

''I hear being pregnant does that to you – what do you say we go have some dinner at that little diner? I need some food too, and if I understand right I think Jason will be with Deb for a little while longer,'' he suggested, and she thought about it. She didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to be alone with Ken.

''You know what – I'll see you there – I'm going to ask a friend of mine to come with ok?'' she asked, and she frowned. Why would she ask him something like that?

''Sure, great idea,'' he said, and then disconnected the line. Sam walked out of the penthouse and called Carly over to Kelly's.

##########

Jason looked at Deb, who had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago and sighed. He didn't know what to do – if he should stay here a little while longer or go home and back to his wife. He frowned when he saw the time – it was already later than he had planned on going home. He missed Sam, and he realized this would hurt her. He knew it was going to be a challenge when he suggested it, but he thought it was something Sam agreed with. But now he knew that was something she said, but not what she felt. He had to make sure this was over soon and he had to make sure Sam wasn't hurt any more than he had already done.

''John,'' Deb whispered, and he looked up to see her looking at him. ''Why don't you come in the bed with me – you look tired,'' she whispered, and he shook his head and smiled.

''I think it's better if I go home – I need to take a shower and get some rest and I will be home first thing in the morning,'' he told her, and she sighed and then nodded.

''If you want that it's fine by me. Be careful, because my ex followed me here,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know – I've seen him walk around but he's not a threat right now,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I'll see you tomorrow,'' he added, and she nodded again and pulled in forward to kiss him. He pulled back and smiled at her.

''I love you,'' she whispered, and when she closed her eyes she was asleep. Jason sighed of relief and walked out of the room. He hated the sight of her, and he didn't understand how she couldn't see it. He knew he couldn't completely hide it, but she was oblivious to it. He shrugged it off and drove home, where he came to a sleeping Sam on the couch. He smiled and lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs, laid her down on the bed and undressed. Then he joined her and pulled her against him. She nestled in his arms with a moan, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Port Charles, New York – September 15, 2012_

Jason woke up and was surprised to see Sam next to him in the bed, fast asleep. He had expected her to be in the bathroom – but he hadn't heard her and maybe that's why he had woken up. He moved off of the bed and stepped in his sweatpants and pulled a shirt over his head before he walked downstairs to make some coffee.

He smiled when he thought of Sam still in the bed – she must feel better because she didn't come out yet. He remembered their conversation before, and he frowned. She had told him she really did want to tell Alexis, but she didn't want to ruin anything. Jason disagreed – she wouldn't ruin anything and she should just tell her mother. When they couldn't get out of it, they decided to agree to disagree, and he smiled.

''Hey,'' he heard her soft voice behind him, and he turned and pulled her in a hug. ''Did you sleep ok?'' she asked him, and he nodded with a smile. She was the one who would wake up in the morning sick to her stomach, but she asked him how he slept?

''I did – I was just thinking about how you seemed to have come over the morning sickness,'' he replied, and then he looked at her, ''did you sleep ok?''

''I did – I am still a little nauseas but it feels much better,'' she told him, and he nodded. She smiled when she stepped away and started making tea.

''I didn't know when you would be up – you want some breakfast?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''I'm going to take some of these crackers you bought yesterday – I really think if I eat something now the morning sickness will return in full force,'' she replied, and he laughed softly. ''How are things going with Deb?'' she asked and he frowned.

''She is going to get released today and we still haven't thought of something we could do,'' he replied, and she nodded. He smiled and added, ''but I'm going to Sonny's after I finish my coffee and we'll find a way.''

''I'm sure you will – I'm going to meet Alexis later at Kelly's with the girls,'' she told him, and he smiled. ''I still think I'm going to wait with telling her – even though I'm starting to show it still doesn't feel right telling her right now,'' she added, and he sighed.

''Why not? Because of Deb?'' he asked, and when she nodded he frowned. ''I want you to think about you, and not about her. See, she will not hear from Alexis that you're pregnant, and the ones who know won't tell her either – their all on our side, Sam,'' he added and she nodded.

''I know – it's not only that, because last time I talked to her about this she was against us having a baby and I don't want to throw it in her face,'' she said, and he widened his eyes.

''When did you talk to her about us having a baby?'' he asked confused.

''A couple of years ago when we had that scare, remember – I told her I thought I was pregnant and she turned around and said 'don't do it' before she walked away,'' she replied, and she turned around, a cup of tea in hand. He frowned at her, and she sighed.

''I don't understand why you would wait to tell your mother just because of that,'' he said, and she widened her eyes at his tone.

''Jason, come on – I don't want her to…'' she looked down and stopped talking. She didn't know what she wanted.

''Ok, don't tell her then – do it your way,'' Jason snapped, and he walked out of the kitchen. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She understood why he was angry but it didn't mean she had to like him snapping at her. She set her tea down on the counter and walked upstairs, determined to get Jason to understand. She heard him just turning off the shower and she opened the door to see him step out of it.

''I need you to understand why – Jason I can't tell her alone,'' she whispered, and he widened his eyes. ''I can't just tell her alone – I need you there and you can't be there,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I'm sorry – for snapping at you and all this,'' he replied, and she nodded. She understood. ''I know you don't want to say it but I can see what I'm doing is hurting you and I'm sorry – I don't want to see you hurt,'' he added, and she smiled up at him.

''It's ok – I mean I know I'm the one to win in the end,'' she replied, and he laughed softly. ''I really mean it Jason. You are a prize, and you're all mine,'' she added and he smiled at her and pulled her in his arms.

''I love you – and after today everything will be much easier. I'm going to go and talk to Sonny and then we'll get her,'' he smiled at her when she hummed, and then he pulled back. ''You go take a shower and I'll be right down waiting for you. I can bring you over to Kelly's on my way to meet Sonny,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Thanks.''

Jason walked to the bedroom as Sam stepped in the shower, and he got dressed. He finally understood why Sam didn't want to tell Alexis yet, and he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. She didn't want to be alone when telling her mother, because of what happened the last time she told her she thought she was pregnant. She was 4 months now, and she was already showing because she was small. He smiled when he saw her stepping out of the shower – he had let the door open – and sighed. He loved her with all his heart, and he couldn't believe he had her – he was her husband, and he was everything to her.

''Jason, come here,'' she said suddenly, and he looked up and saw her frown. But suddenly she smiled and he walked over to her. ''Feel this,'' she whispered, and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her and frowned – he knew what she wanted him to feel, but he didn't… There it was – a little kick, more like a flutter and he widened his eyes.

''Wow – that's – this is amazing,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him with a smile.

''I know, right? This is something I've been waiting for, for a long time,'' she replied, and he nodded. He remembered she had wanted a baby from the beginning, and he had always told her to wait a little while longer. He didn't understand why he did that – he forgot the reasons he told her to wait.

''I love you,'' he whispered as he pulled her against him. He didn't care she was still wet, and she smiled against his chest.

''I love you too, Jason. I'm making you all wet and we need to get going,'' she replied, and he nodded and stepped away from her with a sigh. He looked at her while she dried off and got dressed. ''Go, Jason – I need to get ready,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded and walked downstairs to wait for her.

#####

Sam walked into Kelly's after saying goodbye to Jason and was greeted by her sisters. Molly ran into her and hugged her tight, and Kristina was a little calmer and smiled before hugging Sam.

''Hey you girls – how have you been?'' Sam asked, and both Kristina and Molly began rambling at the same time. Sam smiled and grabbed a hand of both of them and led them to the table Alexis was waiting at. Alexis nodded curtly, and Sam blinked.

''Have you gained weight?'' Molly suddenly asked, and Sam widened her eyes and looked at her little sister.

''Why – do you think I'm fat?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow, and Molly started stumbling over her words. Sam smiled, ''just kidding Moll – yeah, I've gained some weight.''

''I like it – you look so pretty,'' Kristina told Sam, who smiled brightly.

''Thank you – hey mom,'' she said, and Alexis nodded again.

''So, how are things with Jason? I heard he went back to that woman,'' she said, and Sam frowned.

''Jason – things are great, and no he's not back with Deb,'' Sam replied, and Alexis frowned.

''I don't know, Sam. You know she was pregnant when she fell down that stairs – I'm glad you're not pregnant because if he is back with her-''

''He is not back with her Alexis,'' Sam said, half hissing. Alexis shrugged and looked at the menu. ''So how's school?'' Sam asked Kristina, and Kristina moaned.

''It's like hell – I've been getting homework like crazy,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. ''But I like the kids I'm in class with,'' she added, and Sam smiled.

''That's good – and how about you, Molly?'' she asked, and Molly smiled.

''I love it – I've been having a great time at school,'' she replied, and Sam laughed softly. The contrast between Molly and Kristina was obvious. Mike came to take their order and went to get it, and Sam smiled at Kristina who was sitting with her Ipod on.

''You know I've been having this dream,'' Kristina suddenly said, and Sam nodded, ''it's really weird though – it's about you and Jason and you are pregnant,'' Kristina said, and Sam widened her eyes.

''You dream about me being pregnant, huh?'' she asked, and Kristina nodded. Alexis looked up and scoffed.

''Your sister is not pregnant and I don't think she will be any time soon,'' she said, and Sam took a deep breath and counted to 10. She didn't want to make a fight in front of her sisters, but her mother was making it hard.

''That doesn't matter – I don't know why I dream what I dream but in the dream she's pregnant, and Jason is there and Molly and me are there with her,'' she added, ''and when I look at you in the dream you have a kid in your arms – and I know it's yours because she looks just like you,'' she told Sam, and Sam nodded.

''So, you're saying, that when I get pregnant, I'm going to have a girl?'' she asked, and when Kristina nodded she did the same. She wanted a girl and she was hoping she would have a girl, but she didn't know what to think of Kristina's dream. ''Well, that's something to keep in mind when I get pregnant,'' she whispered, and Kristina smiled and nodded.

''I would love to have a little niece or nephew – I can't wait for you to get a baby,'' Molly said, and Alexis frowned. Sam stopped her from talking.

''Just stop, Alexis – stop right there,'' she said, and her mother widened her eyes, ''I mean it, mom. I'm getting tired of you doing this to me,'' she whispered, and Alexis opened her mouth but Sam was first, ''don't. What if I told you I was pregnant right now – what would you do?'' she asked, and she saw the look on Alexis' face change.

''If you told me you were pregnant, it didn't matter what I said because it would be too late. I don't want you stuck with that man forever, and a baby would do that,'' she replied, ''and I can stop you right now but when you are pregnant I cant and that's why I say this now. Don't get pregnant because he is going to hurt you,'' she added, and Sam nodded. She got up and walked out of the diner without saying anything, and once outside the tears started rolling.

##########

''Sonny, that's a great idea and so simple,'' Jason said, and smiled. Sonny had come up with the best idea yet, and even he could do it in his sleep. They would bring her over to the safe house as they planned, and they would make her see what she did. They would then give her one last chance, and when she didn't take it, they would just kill her and tell everyone she went back to where she came from.

''I know, it's simple, but there is one problem. I don't want to hurt Sam even more and I know you don't want that either. Giving her that chance could do just that, and I don't need her to be hurt any more.''

''I know, Sonny – what about we just do the first and the last part?'' Jason said, and Sonny smiled and nodded.

''That's something we can both live with. Now you go and tell Sam, and I'll tell Carly. I don't know what you're going to do with Sam – if you want her to be there or not, but I'm sure I don't want Carly there,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''I'm not going to bring Sam either. Maybe they can stay together for the time being when we bring her to the safe house,'' he replied, and Sonny nodded. ''Ok, see you tomorrow,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''Tonight, Jason,'' he replied, and Jason nodded. Tonight he would get Deb out of the hospital and take her to the safe house. He had seen her last night and he had told her he would come get her at the end of the day, and she had promised to wait for him. Not that her promises meant much, but he believed her in this. He walked out of the office and stepped in his car, and then he drove home.

#####

Jason came home and frowned when he saw Sam sitting on the couch, her face streaked with tears. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

''Sam, what happened?'' he asked her, and she looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and he knew what happened. Alexis.

''I just had – the lunch with my mother didn't went so well,'' she replied softly, and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. ''Molly asked me if I gained weight, and told me I looked good, and after that Alexis started. She said she heard you were back with that woman and the temperature dropped. Then Kristina told me about a dream she'd been having – about me being pregnant and holding a girl in my arms that was ours,'' she rambled, and Jason frowned.

''Kristina dreamed of you being pregnant?'' he asked confused, and she nodded.

''She said she did, and then Molly said she would love to have a niece or nephew, and Alexis started on about how I could not have a baby with you because that would trap me,'' she said, and Jason cursed softly and pulled her against him. ''She said she was glad I wasn't pregnant now, and I asked her what she would do if I told her I was pregnant right now – she said she couldn't do anything because it would be too late,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''Well, did you tell her?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''I didn't – I couldn't. I walked away,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Jason I don't want her to be like this – I can't understand why she hates you so much,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Well, I did steal you away from her – I'm a gangster in her eyes and she doesn't want that for her daughter. I can understand some of what she says, but this was out of line,'' he added, and she frowned.

''So because you are a gangster and she doesn't like you she has the right to act like that – bring down the man I love,'' she snapped, ''no way in hell, Jason.''

''I didn't say that. But think about it – what would you do when you had a daughter in love with a mobster, and in this situation?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''I'm different – I wouldn't like it but would accept it,'' she replied, and he sighed and nodded. Of course Sam would accept it. ''How did it go with Sonny?'' she suddenly asked, and Jason was glad for the change of subject.

''Tonight I'm going to get her to the safe house like we planned from the beginning, and we're going to confront her with everything she did and then we'll see,'' he said, not telling her what was going to happen next. ''You're staying here with Carly, and the boys will come over too,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I know what you're going to do, Jason. You don't have to keep it from me – and thank you for telling me to stay here. I would've gone with you but I know it would have been hard to watch it,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Now, you know what – I'm going to order some dinner and we can eat together – but after that I have to leave, ok?'' he said, and she nodded. He got up and went to order them dinner.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Port Charles, New York – September 15, 2012_

Jason smiled at Sam when she lay down on the couch with a sigh. ''I think I can't eat another thing for a couple of days – Jason this was amazing,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He had ordered her Chinese again, and she always said it was amazing – but this time she really couldn't stop eating.

''I think you're right – about the eating part,'' he said, and she laughed. ''I mean you know I only like the ginger chicken,'' he added, and she nodded. He sat down and lifted her feet, so they were on his lap while he sat. He took a deep breath and started preparing mentally for what was going to happen tonight.

''Jason, if you want me to leave you alone for a while, just tell me,'' he heard Sam say, and he opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. ''I mean you need to concentrate, right?''

''Yeah, but I can do that much better when you're here,'' he said softly, and she smiled at him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. ''I don't need to do this, but I just want this to go as planned,'' he suddenly added, and Sam nodded.

''I understand,'' she said softly, and Jason nodded. There was a silence between them and he opened his eyes again. He looked at Sam and smiled when he saw she was already sleeping. He knew she was exhausted and he also knew she would wait until he was home tonight. He looked at his watch and saw it was only a matter of minutes before Carly and Sonny would arrive.

They had agreed that Sonny would drive him to the hospital, and he would pick up Deb there. He had called before dinner to see if she was still there, and she was. So he waited for the knock on the door. Sonny had taken Carly and the boys to the penthouse and the boys would be sleeping in the guest bedroom, while Carly and Sam could sleep in their bed. He knew they wouldn't go to sleep until they would come back, that was for sure.

The knock on the door didn't come as a surprise, and he got up and opened it for Sonny, Carly and the boys. The first thing they did was bringing the boys upstairs, because they were tired. It took them 15 minutes to get them down, and when Sonny walked down the stairs he sighed. ''This is going to get ugly, Jason. I heard that Ken guy was taken into custody too, because he lied about most of the things he told you,'' Sonny said softly, and Jason closed his eyes and sighed.

''We can make it work. If he makes any trouble we will deal with him. Tonight is all about Deb,'' he replied after a while, and just then Carly walked down. She had tears in her eyes and Sonny turned around and took her in his arms. Carly looked over at Sam and smiled.

''I hope she can catch some sleep for tonight,'' she said, and Jason nodded. ''She's going to be up all night, you know that Jason,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''I know – I thought the same thing before you guys walked in,'' he replied, and Sonny nodded. ''And I know both of you will stay up,'' he added, and Carly smiled.

''What'd you expect – us to go to sleep like nothing is going on?'' she asked, and Sonny sighed.

''No, babe. Calm down, we don't expect that. I however do expect you to stay here,'' he said, and Carly nodded. ''Don't leave the boys and keep an eye on Sam,'' he added, and Carly smiled when she saw Sam waking up and hearing what Sonny said.

''Hey – she doesn't need to keep an eye on me,'' she said, her voice sleepy. Sonny jumped and looked at her, and Jason turned around and smiled. ''I mean, I'll stay here,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''We know,'' he simply replied. He walked over to her as she sat up, and he helped her get up and took her in his arms. ''We need to go,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded and sighed.

''Be careful, please,'' she whispered, and he nodded and kissed the top of her head. ''Please, Jason, I can't loose you again – we can't loose you,'' she added, and she brought his hand to her stomach. He nodded again and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he kissed her passionately, and after a while he stepped back.

''It's going to be just fine – I'm coming home to you ok?'' he said, and she nodded. She saw Carly wiping away her tears, and she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Carly smiled at her and Sonny and Jason both kissed the women on the cheek.

''Hey, we're going to come back to you,'' Sonny said, and Carly nodded. ''I'll see you tonight – if you ladies are up to it we'll tell you how it went,'' he added, and Sam nodded. Jason smiled at her one last time and walked out, Sonny followed him. Sam took a deep breath as Carly walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

''Do you want something to drink?'' she asked, and when Carly shook her head she walked over to the couch and sank down. ''We both know it's going to be ok,'' she added in a whisper, and Carly nodded and smiled at her. Sam knew she only said it to convince herself of it. ''I hope everything is going according to plan,'' she said softly, and a silence filled the room.

##########

Jason stepped into the room confident, and he smiled when he saw Deb was ready to go. She didn't suspect a thing, and he was grateful for that. He cleared his throat and she turned around and looked at him with wide eyes before smiling.

''Hey – you came,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I didn't think you would come this late, but when they told me you had called to say you would be a little later than planned, I decided to just wait,'' she rambled, and he smiled.

''I had some things to take care of – I'm taking you somewhere away from all the people here,'' he said, and she smiled brightly. ''I thought you might like one of the houses I have to stay there for a little while,'' he added, and she frowned.

''One of the houses?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''I found out from my life as Jason Morgan I got a lot of money and some houses – this one is somewhere out of town and away from all these people who think I'm Jason Morgan,'' he replied, and she smiled.

''You know I'd like that – I'm kind of sore still, and I need some rest before we return to Belgium – I lost you and I'm not going to loose you again,'' she said softly, and he nodded. Inwardly, though, he winced. He didn't like the way she was talking – she acted like she really loved him.

''Come on, we're going to get you there so you can rest,'' he said, and she nodded and took his hand. On the way to the car they didn't say anything and Jason was relieved. He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't want to talk with her. She looked at him and smiled, and he smiled gently at her, imagining it was Sam who was next to him. He smiled when he saw the look on her face when she saw the car, and when he opened the door and she climbed in he heard her gasp. He closed the door after stepping in, and looked at her to see her reaction to seeing Sonny.

''I don't – what is going on?'' she asked breathlessly, and he smiled at her and nodded to Sonny to drive.

''I told you – I'm taking you to one of the houses I have,'' he told her, and she paled. ''What is it, babe?'' he asked with a smile, and she shook her head.

''You played me – you just…'' she stopped talking when Jason raised his eyebrow, and looked out of the window and her breath hitched. ''You remember,'' she whispered, and when he nodded she paled even more.

''I do – although I thought it was fun for a while, I'm getting tired of you,'' he said, and she shook her head as if this was all a dream. ''You're going to pay for what you did to my wife,'' he whispered, and she widened her eyes. Jason smiled at her and fell silent, waiting patiently for Sonny to stop in front of the safe house. The game could start.

##########

Sam woke up when there was a knock on the door, and while she sat up, Carly went to open it. Sam closed her eyes for a second when she saw Alexis standing on the other side, and even Carly couldn't stop Alexis from barging in.

''What the hell is going on with you – walking away like that?'' she snapped, and Carl widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Sam raised her hand.

''Carly, can you give us a minute alone?'' she asked Carly, and Carly reluctantly went upstairs to check on the boys. ''Alexis – before you go screaming and stuff – Michael and Morgan are upstairs sleeping and they don't need to hear this,'' she added, and Alexis widened her eyes and then scoffed.

''You are an idiot – thinking Jason would love you enough to stay with you – look what he's doing now? Sending Carly and the boys over while he is banging that Deb person,'' Alexis said, and Sam took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm for everyone involved tonight, and she was determined to not let Alexis get into her mind. She knew what was going on tonight.

''Alexis, I am sorry to say this is none of your business. What did you come here for – to yell at me for loving Jason?'' she asked, and when Alexis rolled her eyes she sighed. ''I knew it. Listen, I love Jason and we are spending the rest of our lives together, and I need you to butt out,'' she said softly, and Alexis walked over to her. Sam got up and watched Alexis.

''This is crazy, Sam. You are throwing everything away to be with him – and he doesn't do anything in return. You don't talk to me anymore and Kristina and Molly – they don't even know you anymore,'' she said softly, and Sam widened her eyes. Alexis was just making up a story now. ''I'm relieved you aren't pregnant now, because I know once you are, it's too late for everyone to change things – and I want you to get away from that man once and for all,'' she said, ''get out while you can, Sam. You don't want a baby with that man because the kid will get killed,'' she added, and Sam widened her eyes.

''Do you – where did you get that, Alexis? Kristina and Molly know me, they see me every week, and I don't want to talk to you because every time we see each other, you bring down Jason – every time, Alexis, and I'm sick of it,'' she snapped, and Alexis opened her mouth to talk, but Sam stopped her, ''Alexis, I'm already pregnant, and you never had a chance to get me away form Jason in the first place, so either stop trying and accept, or walk away and we'll never have to talk again,'' she hissed, and widened her eyes and gasped.

''You're pregnant – I mean, how far along are you? Why didn't you tell me?'' Alexis asked, and Sam rolled her eyes.

''You just proved it to me why I didn't want to tell you in the first place. You tell me not to get pregnant every time you see me, Alexis, and that's why I didn't tell you,'' she said, and Alexis sighed. ''I'm 4 months,'' Sam added, and her mother widened her eyes.

''And you didn't tell me?'' she yelled, and Sam shook her head and felt the tears started to form. She had known Alexis would react like this, but it still hurt to see it.

''No,'' she simply replied. She led Alexis back to the door and sighed. ''I want you to leave – I can't keep up with you tonight and when I feel like I do, I will call you,'' she whispered, and then she closed the door in Alexis' face. She turned and leaned against the door, and finally let the tears flow.

##########

Just outside of town Jason looked at Deb, who was listening to Sonny tell her what happened while she was gone. She was pale and she knew what was going to happen, and Jason took only a little joy out of it. He didn't like her, and he sure didn't want to give her the chance to make things better, but after everything she was still acting like she didn't do anything wrong, and it threw him. He didn't know how far she was lying, but he did know what he felt. Sonny turned around and nodded at Jason, who was still keeping his gun trained on Deb.

''It's your turn,'' Sonny said with a smile, and Jason nodded. Deb widened her eyes as Jason stopped in front of her.

''You took me from people who loved me, and you stole me from my wife. I didn't know at first but I remember what happened that night. You and Lorenzo planned this to hurt Sam, not even because of me. Lorenzo was in love with Sam and even though he knew he couldn't have her, you still went on with the plan. When you killed him, you could've brought me back to my life, but you didn't,'' he said, and she nodded, tears falling.

''I fell in love with you,'' she whispered, and he laughed.

''Sure you did – and you were in love with Ken. But that didn't make this right. You broke Sam, and when you did that you broke me. I wanted to make you pay for what you did but you were smart. You acted like nothing you did was wrong, and you drugged Sam. I don't care about what you did you me, but what you did to Sam was low. You are going to die for it,'' he said softly, and she nodded again.

''I know – I knew from the beginning what I had gotten into and I knew that, once you knew, you would kill me, so just do it,'' she said, tears still rolling over her face. She looked sad, she was ugly when she cried, Jason thought.

''I thought from the beginning you really loved me – I didn't remember but I felt the love. Turns out it didn't come from you, because you don't have a heart. If you had, you wouldn't have dragged this out like you did, and I think you deserve to hurt for everything you did,'' he said, ''but I can't torture you, and I can't let you bleed to death living in pain like that – I'm not like you. Even if I am a cold hearted killer, I can't let you suffer,'' he snapped, and she sighed of relief. ''But this I can do,'' he said, and he trained the gun between her eyes. She widened her eyes and took a deep breath, and when he pulled the trigger she jerked back, the chair fell back and she hit her head on the floor. She was dead in an instant, and Jason sighed and turned around.

''Are you ok?'' Sonny asked, and Jason shook his head. ''Come – let the guards take care of her,'' Sonny added, and he led Jason out of the room to the car.

''I didn't know how I would do it – but this was the best I could. I couldn't torture her with this, even though I really wanted to for what she did to Sam. I just couldn't,'' Jason whispered, and Sonny nodded.

''I know. You did well, Jason – you really did,'' he said, and Jason nodded. He just wanted to go home to Sam, but he knew they had to stay until they knew for sure there was no trace of what happened tonight. He looked at his watch and saw it was past midnight already, and he looked back at Sonny.

''Let's just do this – I need to be home,'' he said, and Sonny nodded. Jason knew he felt the same way, and they went to work – making sure there was nothing that could imply anything happening here tonight.

##########

Carly watched Sam as she slept. She had her head on the armrest and her feet over Carly's legs. She knew Sam was tired, and even though she acted like nothing happened, Carly had heard Alexis yell, and knew what it did to Sam. She jumped up when the door opened and Jason and Sonny walked in, and before she knew it Sam was up and ran to Jason.

''God, Jason,'' she heard Sam whisper as she walked over to Sonny and hugged him. Sam held Jason tight, and she could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. ''Jason,'' she called softly, and he looked at her and smiled weakly.

''It's done – but we have another problem we need to take care of,'' he whispered in her ear, and she shook her head.

''Not tonight – please I can't deal with you leaving again,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Not tonight. Sonny is taking Carly and the boys home and we can sleep – it doesn't have priority like you,'' he replied, and she nodded and blinked a couple of times to get the tears away. It didn't work, though, and Jason saw it. ''Something happened here tonight,'' he said, and she nodded. Carly came down with a sleepy Michael and Morgan and Sonny followed her down the stairs.

''We're going home, you get some rest,'' Sonny said, and Sam hugged Carly and Sonny. The boys said bye and they left the penthouse. Jason stared at Sam and led her up the stairs to the bedroom where they undressed and laid down in the bed.

''Tell me what happened,'' he said, and she sighed. She didn't want to tell him everything.

''I told Alexis I'm pregnant – she barged in here to yell at me again,'' Sam said, and she explained what happened and what was said.

''Well, there is one thing I can tell you – you did the right thing. In my opinion I think she doesn't have the right to tell you what to do anymore. You are a grown woman and I think she needs to back off,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''I don't – Jason I don't want to talk anymore. Can you tell me what happened tonight – tomorrow, I mean,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'll tell you in the morning. Go to sleep, babe. You're tired and need the sleep,'' he whispered, and she nodded again and closed her eyes. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Port Charles, New York – September 16, 2012_

It was early when Sam woke up feeling nauseated, and she moaned. She was exhausted – she couldn't sleep because of what happened last night and what she didn't know. She looked over at Jason and saw her was still sleeping, and she decided to get out of bed and make him some coffee. She slipped out and took a deep breath, trying to push down the nausea. It didn't work like she hoped, but she didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom so she put on her sweatpants and a tank top before walking down the stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen and made some coffee she thought of calling Alexis. She wanted to tell her what was on her mind – she wanted her mother to know that even though she was cruel to Sam on purpose, Sam still loved her. She didn't know what it was, but the love was still there. But Sam shook her head and decided not to do it, because it would only let Alexis believe she listened to her and wanted her to talk to Sam like that, and that was exactly the opposite. She wanted Alexis to butt out of her life.

When the coffee was finished she poured a cup and took it upstairs. She was surprised to see Jason awake when she walked in the room, and smiled at him. ''Morning,'' she said softly, and he smiled. She gave him the cup of coffee she had brought for him and he widened his eyes in surprise.

''You made me coffee,'' he said, and when she nodded he put his cup on the nightstand and pulled her next to him. ''Thank you, baby – I love you,'' he added, and she smiled up at him and kissed him.

''I love you too,'' she whispered, and he took a deep breath and took the cup in his hands again. He took a sip and smiled. ''Did you sleep ok?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''I slept just fine with you in my arms – until you weren't anymore. You didn't sleep that much did you?'' he asked her, and she shook her head. ''You want me to tell you what happened last night?''

''Yes – you said there were other things that needed to be taken care of,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''Ken lied to us. He was in it the whole time and I found out Deb did this to hurt you – I didn't understand why just yet, but now I'm going to find out what she has against you,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''I didn't even know her before all this,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I don't understand either – but let me tell you what happened last night,'' he said, and he started to explain. How he picked Deb up from the hospital, and how she had been glad to see him until she realized what was going on. Sam nodded and was silent the whole time, letting him tell her what had happened without interrupting. He was grateful for that, because he knew she wanted to ask a lot.

''So she said she loved you. I can see how she could fall for you,'' she said with a gentle smile, and he laughed softly. ''But what I still don't understand is why she would do this to hurt me – I didn't know her before and I can't think of anything that I did to Ken either,'' she added, and he shook his head.

''Lorenzo was in love with you – that much we know, but whatever she had against you we'll find out,'' he replied, and she smiled.

''I know you will,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Let's just enjoy our Sunday. I missed a lot last night because I guess I was asleep the whole time,'' she added, and he laughed.

''I know I heard Carly say something like that to Sonny. I was surprised at first – but then I remembered what happened with Alexis really hurt you,'' he said softly, and she nodded.

''I thought about calling her this morning, but I decided against it. I don't want her to think it's ok to just treat me like that – because I don't think it is,'' she said, and he nodded.

''When she realizes you don't appreciate the way she acts, she will come crawling back. In the meantime, I need something from you,'' he said, and she frowned and nodded. ''I need you to take it easy and maybe sleep some more – you didn't sleep that much and I think I can use some more sleep too,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded. He scooted down and pulled her against him again, and soon they both were asleep again.

#####

Jason woke up a couple of hours later and smiled when he saw Sam was still sleeping. He slowly slipped out of bed and got to the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed before walking down to make some food for the both of them. He was hungry, and he knew, once Sam woke up, she would be too. He made her some eggs and got her some milk before he walked upstairs with a tray. He had made himself some eggs too, but had made a cup of coffee to go with. Once he walked in the room he sighed when he saw Sam was already awake, but still lying down. He looked at her and when she opened her eyes she saw him standing in the doorway with the food.

''This is just – did you just wake up and made us,'' she paused to look at her watch, ''brunch?''

''Yep I did. I thought you would be hungry when waking up,'' he replied, and she smiled and nodded. She sat up in the bed and watched him walk towards the bed and sit down next to her. ''I made you eggs and brought you milk – sorry I didn't have a rose to go with it,'' he added with a wink, and she laughed softly as she stared at the food.

''Thank you – this is amazing,'' she said, and she took the plate in her lap and started eating. They ate in silence, and suddenly Jason's phone started to ring.

''Morgan,'' he said answering the phone, and he sighed when he heard Sonny tell him he would be there in 5 minutes with Carly. He disconnected the line and looked at Sam. ''Sonny is coming over – there goes our day to ourselves,'' he told her, and she smiled and shrugged.

''It's ok – when this is all over we will have more days to enjoy one another. Maybe we can go on a trip,'' she suggested, and he smiled.

''It's a deal,'' he replied, and he got up. He took the plate from her and brought the tray down, while Sam got up and took a shower. Jason sighed when there was a knock on the door, and was surprised to see Sonny standing there alone. ''Where's Carly?'' he asked, and Sonny shrugged.

''She got a call from her mother and decided to go to see her, she told me she would be over later,'' he replied, and Jason nodded. Sonny stepped in and he closed the door behind him. ''Where's Sam?''

''She's up – we just woke up,'' he replied, and Sonny smiled.

''Yeah – I woke up early because I couldn't sleep anymore, but Carly did wake up just before I called you – she said she could be ready but she is still getting ready,'' he told Jason, and just then Sam came down the stairs. She nodded at Sonny with a smile to greet him.

''Jason, Alexis just called – she wanted to see me and asked me to come to Kelly's. She's taking the girls with her,'' she informed Jason, and Jason frowned in concern.

''Are you sure you want to go?'' he asked her, and she nodded. ''Ok, just be careful and don't let her get to you,'' he added, and she smiled and nodded again. She walked over to him and hugged him, and he smiled when he felt the small bump press into him. ''I can tell you what we decided to do about Ken later,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I'm just going to see what she has to say – when I don't like any of it I will be home soon,'' she said, and he laughed softly. ''See you soon, Sonny,'' she added to Sonny, who nodded and smiled.

''Bye, Sam. Take care,'' he said, and she nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her. Jason didn't like her going out to see Alexis, seeing how her mother had treated her yesterday. ''She's going to be fine, Jason,'' he heard Sonny say, and he nodded.

''I know, but Alexis didn't treat Sam really good last night, and I don't want Sam to get stressed because of her mother,'' he replied, and sonny nodded. They sat down and started discussing what they would do about Ken.

##########

Sam walked into Kelly's for the second time in two days to see her mother and sisters, and this time the situation was completely different. Molly and Kristina didn't know what happened yet, she assumed, and when she saw them running to her she smiled and hugged both of them. Then they made their way over to the table where Alexis was waiting for them, and when Sam sat down she smiled gently at her sisters.

''How are you guys doing today – I'm kind of surprised to see you again,'' she said, and Kristina smiled and Molly giggled.

''Mom asked us to come with because she said you had to tell us something very important,'' Molly said, ''she said something about Kristina's dream too,'' she added with a frown, and Sam stared at Alexis for a moment. She saw the apology in her eyes and smiled weakly at her mother before turning her attention to her sisters.

''Well – Kristina had that dream about me being pregnant and she was right – I am pregnant,'' she told Kristina and Molly, and both the girls widened their eyes and smiled.

''But – you told mom yesterday you weren't pregnant,'' Molly said, and Sam nodded. She cursed herself for lying to her mother in front of her sisters, but she smiled at Molly and sighed.

''I did – and I'm sorry for lying – but I didn't want to tell you or mom before everything with Jason was straight again – and after last night Jason and I made it all ok again,'' she said, a little white lie to comfort her sisters was all she could do.

''That's great – I told you yesterday I'd love to have a niece or nephew – and I bet Kristina feels the same,'' Molly said, and when Kristina nodded, Sam smiled. ''And what did mom say? I bet she was just happy,'' Molly said dreamily, and Alexis cleared her throat.

''I'm still getting used to the idea,'' Alexis said dryly, and Sam had to suppress a scoff. ''Hey Kristina, why don't you take Molly to see if Grandpa Mike has some nice cookies for us? I bet Sam would like something too,'' Alexis suddenly said looking at her daughter, and Kristina nodded. Sam stared at her mother for some time before she sighed.

''You wanted to talk – what is it?'' she asked, and she looked at Mike who was talking animated with her sisters.

''I wanted to say – I wanted to apologize for last night, because I was out of line,'' Alexis said, and Sam nodded. She felt tears well up when she thought of last night – Alexis had really hurt her, and she wanted to forget about the whole thing. ''I didn't mean to – I mean, I'm not sure what I want or think,'' she stumbled over her words and Sam nodded again.

''You want me to get away from Jason and what – maybe even raise this baby alone. I'm sorry if you don't like the man I married, but you don't have a say in it anymore, Alexis,'' she whispered, and Alexis shook her head. ''Please don't go and denying it because we both know that's what you want – you want me to be a little girl again.''

''I want you to be safe and happy, and right now I don't see any of it,'' Alexis snapped, and Sam widened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

''I'm not happy because you are being unbelievable. You try to control my life while you didn't raise me, and you sure didn't do anything to make it easier for us when we found out you were my mother. You made it harder, and I know I wasn't the one who wanted it and – you know what, I think we should both think hard and long about what we want, because this isn't going to work,'' Sam rambled, and Alexis nodded.

''What about your sisters?'' Alexis asked, and Sam sighed.

''I'm still going to see my sisters, Alexis – I love them and I want them in my life and if you let me, I will come over to see them, or take them to the park or something,'' Sam said, and Alexis nodded. The bell over the door chimed and both women looked to see who it was. She heard Alexis sigh when Carly walked in, and Sam turned to see her mother with an unreadable expression on her face. Sam knew Alexis didn't like Carly, and when Carly sat down with them she widened her eyes.

''Again with the stupid comments, Alexis?'' Carly asked, and Sam stopped her from going any further.

''Carly, it's none of your business – and didn't you plan on meeting your mother?'' she asked, and Carly nodded.

''Yeah – here, I wanted to see her here because she had to work and she only had a little time,'' she replied, and Sam sighed.

''Don't go in and try to fix this – just go and meet your mother,'' Sam said, and Alexis nodded. ''I'll talk to you later,'' she said when Carly got up; a little confused and surprised Sam had waved her away.

''See you at the penthouse,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded and looked back at her mother.

''She really is irritating,'' Alexis said, and Sam rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything because her sisters came back with a plate of cookies. They started rambling to Sam and she smiled, listening to her sisters.

##########

Jason smiled at Sonny who as rambling on and on about Ken. They had already figured out a way to get him to pay, and when they had, Sonny had started to ramble about everything he didn't like about the man. He thought about the plan, and sighed. It was fairly easy and would be over in no time. He would just get him out somewhere and kill him – or maybe even make sure he just left and never came back. That was something he was still deciding on, and Sonny was trying to convince him to do the first.

''Well, if you decide not to listen you can just say so, because now I don't know what you heard,'' Sonny mumbled, and Jason laughed softly. ''What – I mean I was trying…''

''I know, Sonny – don't worry about it. I'm kind of worried about Sam, though,'' he said, and Sonny frowned.

''Sam can handle herself – what is it that has you worried?'' he asked, and Jason shrugged.

''Alexis came over last night to talk her out of getting pregnant and I don't know maybe get her to leave me – and it really hurt Sam,'' he told Sonny, ''she told Alexis she's pregnant and asked her to leave, and apparently Alexis called this morning and she went – she wanted to see what her mother had to say but I know she wants to mend everything even if that means her forgiving Alexis for what she said,'' he added, and Sonny nodded.

''I don't know about that, Jason. I think she will be strong against Alexis because we all know what happened in the past and she never let Alexis walk over her like that,'' he replied, and Jason nodded. ''I think you need to talk to her later and ask her, but you don't have to worry about her – she can stand her ground and Alexis will back down eventually,'' he added, and Jason nodded again. Just then there was a knock on the door and he heard Sam's voice on the other side. The door opened and Carly and Sam both walked in with a smile on their faces, and Jason smiled when Sam walked over to him and sank down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

''How did things with Alexis go?'' he asked, and Sam looked at Carly and smiled.

''First off she had told the girls I had something to tell them so I told them I was pregnant – they were happy for us,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile. She told him what happened between her and Alexis and told him everything, and Carly laughed when she was done telling.

''I knew you did something like that – I could see the look on her face just before I walked in. I just hated to see you cry,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''But I was frustrated because she always keeps saying Jason is no good for me, and I told her to stop – she agreed that I could see the girls when I wanted to,'' she added, and Jason nodded. He was glad she could see the girls, because they were big in her life and he didn't want to see her sad because she couldn't see them.

''Well, that's one thing I'm happy for,'' he said with a sigh, and she looked at him, ''we decided on a plan for Ken,'' he added, and he started telling Carly and Sam what they were going to do. After telling them Sonny decided it was time to go, and he and Carly left the penthouse after saying goodbye. ''Are you ok?'' he asked Sam when they were alone, and she nodded.

''I'm fine, Jason. I love you and I can still see my sisters – and one day Alexis will realize I meant what I said today and last night and she will realize the only way to have a relationship with her eldest daughter is to butt out of her life,'' she said, and he smiled.

''I love you too, Sam. And you are right about Alexis,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Let's go take a nap together,'' he said, and she smiled as he pulled her down in front of him, and they fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Port Charles, New York – September 21, 2012_

Ken was grateful to finally be out – and he was planning on revenge for Jason and Sam for putting him in that place. He had thought Deb was crazy, and he still thought that way but with everything that has happened he still loved her, and he had heard some inmates talk about Jason Morgan killing her. There was no proof for that, but he knew it was true. Jason would kill Deb in a heartbeat, and Ken knew that.

Jason had killed Deb and Ken knew what to do to get Jason to loose his mind. He would have to plan it before he would get it right, but he would take Sam away from him and then he would kill him. As he walked out of the PCPD where he had been held for the time passed, he started forming a plan in his mind.

##########

Sam stood in the kitchen and sighed when she thought about Jason. He had been gone all day yesterday, and he left again early this morning. She had missed him last night and again when she woke up this morning. She knew he was going over everything with Sonny, and he had missed a lot while he was gone, but he didn't have to do it all in one day. There was a knock on the door and she walked to open it, and when she saw Carly on the other side she smiled.

''Good morning – I was calling you but you didn't pick up so I thought I'd stop by,'' Carly said, and Sam widened her eyes and then sighed again.

''I left my phone upstairs – Jason is really busy and I just got out of bed so yeah, sorry,'' she replied, and Carly nodded. Sam stepped aside and Carly walked past her inside.

''I was thinking maybe we could go shopping, because you need some new clothes – you don't seem to wear any anymore, because you don't fit in them,'' Carly said, and Sam frowned. Carly was right, but she hadn't thought about going shopping yet because of what was happening. ''I mean you wear clothes, but you can only wear those sweatpants lately and I know you don't like that,'' Carly rambled on, and Sam smiled.

''Why don't you let me get dressed and I'll go with you to shop for clothes,'' she replied, and Carly sighed and nodded with a smile. Sam walked up the stairs and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and did her hair. She put it in a ponytail and smiled when she saw Carly was right. She could only wear those sweatpants because she had a belly – she loved to see it because it meant her baby was growing.

When she came down the stairs Carly was pacing around, and she could see the look of shock on her friends face. ''What happened, Carly?'' she asked, alarmed by the way Carly frowned up at her.

''Ken is out and Sonny believes he is going to get revenge on you and Jason,'' she replied, and Sam sighed. She knew it would happen eventually, and she looked at Carly and walked down the remainder of the steps.

''Don't worry – Jason has guards on me all the time and I know Sonny has them on you too, so we'll be safe with the shopping trip,'' she reassured Carly, and Carly nodded and sighed.

''Well then, let's go, we need to go and get you some decent clothes,'' Carly said with a smile, and Sam laughed softly. ''And maybe we can buy some toys too, I love to buy toys,'' Carly mumbled, and Sam nodded.

''Let's go,'' she said, and they walked out of the penthouse, ready to go shopping.

##########

Jason looked up at the building and sighed. He knew he needed to go in and talk to Lucky, but he didn't feel like it. He took a deep breath and stepped in, and smiled when he saw Lucky frowning.

''Lucky,'' he called, and Lucky looked at him and sighed. ''Hey, I'm here on a business matter,'' Jason said, and Lucky nodded.

''What is it?'' he asked, and Jason sighed. ''Jason, I don't have a lot of time – we had one of the prisoners go out today and we need to keep an eye on him for today,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''I think that's what I want to talk about. Ken is the one who got out today and I'm worried about him going after Sam,'' he said, and Lucky nodded.

''We've got that under control so don't worry. Is there something else?''

''Yeah – I want to know what you are doing to make sure he doesn't do anything,'' Jason said, and Lucky nodded.

''Well, there is a cop on him and is following him to his apartment right now, and when he leaves that cop will follow him. When he gets in close proximity of Sam or anyone else we make sure he doesn't do anything – I also know you have guards on Sam so I don't see the need to worry,'' he told Jason, and Jason nodded.

''Thank you for telling me – I need to get back now, thanks for your time,'' Jason said, and he walked out of the PCPD. He was glad Lucky had decided it was ok to tell him about Ken, because if he hadn't he had just found another way to see what the PCPD did to make sure nothing happened. He still wasn't really relaxed about all of this, but he knew Sam was safe for the time being. He took his phone out of his pocket and called her to see how she was doing.

''Hello,'' he heard her say, and he smiled and sighed in relief.

''Hey – I called to see how you were doing,'' he said, and she laughed softly.

''I'm doing great – am shopping with Carly for some clothes seeing as I don't fit in any of mine – and Carly is showing me some stores where we could get the best baby stuff,'' she told him, and he smiled.

''That's great – listen. I was thinking about it and I wanted to do something, just the two of us, tomorrow,'' he said, and then he added, ''I cant tonight, but I want to show you how much you mean to me.''

''You do that every day, Jase – but I'm fine with doing something with you – if you promise to turn off your phone,'' she said, and he smiled.

''Sure, I'm willing to do that,'' he replied, and she mumbled something.

''Sure – that's something to begin with. I've missed you today – and yesterday – so you better make it up to me tomorrow,'' she said, and he smiled.

''I will – tomorrow night is all about us. I'll be late tonight too, I'm sorry but there are some things I need to take care of and Sonny wants it happened before we go after Ken,'' he said softly, and he heard Sam sigh.

''Sure, I won't wait up for you. Jason, I've got to go, I'll see you soon – I love you,'' she said, and before he could reply she had disconnected the line. He smiled and frowned after that, he didn't like when she did that but he could understand. He shrugged and made his way to his car. He had to go over to Sonny again to discuss what would happen tonight – they were planning on finding out what really happened between Deb and Alcazar, and they wanted to know what they had against Sam.

##########

Sam sank down on the couch after they had come home to the penthouse and sighed. She was glad to sit down for a moment, and she heard Carly sigh too.

''You wore me out, Carly,'' Sam said softly, and she heard Carly laugh.

''I'm sorry – I wore myself out,'' she replied, and Sam smiled. She looked at Carly and saw she was sitting on the chair with her eyes closed. ''You know, I'm glad we went to go shopping because it took our minds off of the situation, but I don't think I can lift a finger anymore,'' she told Sam, and Sam nodded. She felt the same way.

''Same here – I don't think I will have to get new clothes the next time I get pregnant though – I have like a full closet of those,'' she sighed, and Carly laughed.

''You didn't want to choose between them – you could've had half of what you have now,'' Carly replied, and Sam laughed again.

''I know – did I tell you about Jason's phone call?'' she asked, and when Carly shook her head she smiled. ''He called me to ask me out – I mean, not out I guess, but to spend the night together tomorrow,'' she added, and Carly opened her eyes and smiled.

''He's romantic – but he did leave you to fend for yourself the last two days,'' she said, and Sam smiled.

''He didn't have a choice but I didn't care,'' she replied, ''still don't,'' she added, and smiled again. She missed him, that was for sure, but she didn't mind him being away if that meant they could spend more time together tomorrow. She knew how Sonny's mind worked, and she knew he would let Jason take some time before everything they had planned would have to be acted out. After tonight they would have at least a couple of days of nothingness, and she looked forward to it.

''I need to get going,'' Carly suddenly said, and Sam nodded and got up. ''I'll see you tomorrow,'' she added, and when Sam raised her eyebrows she smiled. ''Just for the lunch we agreed, Sam,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''No, I just wanted to check with you again,'' she said, and Carly nodded and laughed. ''I'll see you tomorrow,'' Sam said, and she hugged Carly. Carly walked out of the door and smiled – Sam knew she was thinking about tomorrow.

''Have fun by the way – I case I forget it tomorrow,'' she said, and Sam laughed.

''As if you would forget,'' she said, and Carly shrugged. Carly would remember all about tomorrow night and would badger her about it the day after. Sam waved and closed the door as Carly stepped in the elevator, and sank down on the couch. She laid down and closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was out like a light.

###########

Jason looked at Sonny with a frown and sighed. ''Sonny, please let me just go with Sam tomorrow night,'' he begged, and Sonny shook his head. Jason couldn't believe his eyes, and he growled. Sonny wanted him to go after Ken tomorrow night, because they couldn't really find anything on any of the people who had been or were after Sam. Jason knew Sam had conned men in the past and he figured it was someone she had conned, but he wanted to know who sent them.

''Jason, you know it's best if we take care of this right away because he could go after Sam. I need you to be first – I need you to be a step ahead of him,'' he said, and Jason closed his eyes.

''Damn it Sonny,'' he snapped, finally giving in to his anger and disappointment, ''you know what this means to Sam and me – we haven't had a night together in almost a year, and I promised her I would be there,'' he added, and Sonny shrugged. ''We also talked about me leaving – I will be out after I take care of Ken,'' he said softly, and Sonny nodded. Before Jason had gone after Alcazar that night, he had told Sonny he would be out. Out of the business forever. He wanted to take over the coffee business and go legal, and Sonny had agreed with it.

''Just do this for me and you get the coffee business and we will not have to have this anymore,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded.

''The last time Sonny. This is the last time you can order me to break my promise to Sam, because I'm really getting tired of it. I didn't see Sam for over 6 months, and then I didn't remember her. I broke her all because of this business,'' he snapped, and he got up. ''Before I go out tonight – again, for you – I'm going home to tell Sam I'm going to have to break my promise,'' he added, and Sonny nodded and looked down. Jason knew he was harsh against Sonny, but he didn't care. He was pissed at him. He walked out of the office and drove himself home.

Arriving home he smiled when he saw Sam sleeping on the couch, and he hated to wake her but he didn't have a lot of time before he had to go again. ''Sam,'' he whispered, and he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She stirred and opened her eyes, and he smiled at her. She widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as she laid there, and he smiled and hugged her tight.

''I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow night,'' she whispered, and he sighed and nodded.

''I have to tell you something,'' he said, and he could feel her tense up and pull back.

''You can't make it tomorrow night,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Damn it, why not?'' she said frustrated.

''I'm sorry, but Sonny asked me to take care of Ken tomorrow night because he doesn't want you in trouble and I agree – but I hate to break another promise,'' he whispered, and she nodded and closed her eyes.

''It's ok. We're going to have enough nights together after this is all over,'' she said, and he nodded and kissed her. ''I take it you have to go again?''

''I'm sorry,'' he said and he nodded. ''I need to go and I don't think I will be home until tomorrow night after I've taken care of Ken,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I didn't expect anything else. I will see you tomorrow night then,'' she said, and she opened her eyes again. She looked at him and smiled gently. ''Take care,'' she said, ''because I don't think I can handle loosing you again,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I will. I love you,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''I love you too,'' she told him, and he got up and walked out of the penthouse. Again he cursed Sonny for pulling him away from Sam, because he hadn't seen her in two days and he would have to wait for another day to hold her in his arms. He stepped in his car and drove away.

##########

It was hours later, and Sam woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep after Jason had left again, and she wondered if he had even been here. He had told her he couldn't make it tonight, and she sighed when she remembered the look on his face telling her that. Suddenly she heard something, and she realized it was the same thing she woke up from. She frowned and listened intensely, and when she heard it again she jumped up. She walked over to the kitchen, to see where it was coming from. When she didn't see anything in the kitchen she went upstairs and looked in every room, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She walked back downstairs and looked at the front door, but it was still closed. She shrugged and sighed, but before she could turn around a hand slipped over her mouth, and she felt herself being pulled back against a hard chest. She struggled, but to no avail, because the person behind her was stronger than she was.

''I've been waiting for this moment,'' she heard him whisper in her ear, and she knew it was Ken. ''I'm sorry I have to do this,'' he said, but he didn't sound sorry. She felt a prick in her neck and widened her eyes.

''No don't…'' her voice faded as the room did, and everything went black.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Port Charles, New York – September 22, 2012_

Carly smiled when she saw Mike and sat down at a table, waiting for Sam. She was surprised Sam wasn't there yet, because Carly had been late already. She shrugged it off and smiled when Mike came to take her order. She asked him for a glass of water because she wanted to wait for Sam before ordering something to eat, and he returned a couple of minutes later with her water.

''Thanks Mike,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile.

''You're welcome sweetheart. Are you meeting Sam here?'' he asked, and Carly nodded.

''Yeah – it was the plan but she's late,'' she said, and Mike frowned.

''Isn't she normally the one to be on time and you the one late?'' he asked, and when Carly nodded he sighed. ''Well, I bet she is on her way right now – she probably fell asleep again,'' he said with a wink, even though Carly could see the worry on his face. She was worried too, and she sighed. She knew she should call Sam. She grabbed her phone and called, but the phone went straight to voicemail. She decided to call Jason.

''Morgan,'' he said when he picked up, and she sighed of relief.

''Jason, I was meeting Sam at Kelly's right now but she didn't show up,'' she said, and waited for his reply.

''Did you call her?''

''Yeah, she doesn't pick up – it went straight to voicemail,'' she replied, and he sighed.

''I'll go home and look for her,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. She sighed – she didn't know what to do. She decided it was best to wait here, for Jason to call her back.

##########

Jason drove home and opened the door to the penthouse when he was there. He frowned when he didn't see Sam, but he saw signs of her – she had been sleeping on the couch before he left and he saw the blanket on the couch. He ran up the stairs and looked around, but there was no sign of her. As he walked to the kitchen he spotted her phone, and he frowned. After checking the kitchen and when he didn't find her, he started to panic. She would never leave her phone at home when she would leave, and he had seen the guards he had put on her standing outside.

He walked to the door and opened it, ''did you see Sam leave?'' he snapped, and they both shook their heads.

''We thought she was still inside because we didn't see her leave – I mean I would know because…''

''I need one of you to go to Sonny and tell him Sam is missing – now!'' he snapped, and he called Sonny. ''Sonny, we need to search for Sam – she is missing and…'' he looked down when he stepped on something and bended forward to see what it was. ''She's been kidnapped, Sonny,'' he whispered, when he saw it was a syringe where he had stepped on.

##########

Silence. That was all Sam heard when she finally woke up. She didn't know where she was, but the last thing she remembered was being injected with something. She didn't know what it was, but it had knocked her out right away. She opened her eyes and noticed it didn't make any difference. The room was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. She blinked a couple of times and finally was able to make out a room, a little side table and the bed she was on. She wasn't tied, and she knew Ken wasn't that smart. He had to know what Jason would do when he found out Sam was gone, and he knew he didn't stand a chance. She did, and stood to her feet and stumbled dizzily to the door. It was locked, like she had expected, but suddenly it flew open and knocked her off her feet.

She moaned when she hit the floor and took a deep breath. ''Ken,'' she whispered, and he stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.

''So you remember who took you. It's ok, even though I used some of that stuff Deb stored,'' he mumbled, and she sighed. She tried to get up, but somehow her foot was killing her, and she looked down to see the cut on it. She remembered she didn't have any shoes on, and when the door had opened it had scraped her foot.

''I remember – but I don't think I will when I fall asleep again,'' she said, remembering what happened last time she got the stuff Deb had given her.

''No I don't think so either. Come here,'' he said suddenly, and he pulled her up by her arms. She moaned in pain, and he smiled at her. ''I'm sorry I don't have any light in here yet – it happened sooner than I expected,'' he apologized, and she shrugged. He didn't let her go, but he sat down on the bed with her on his lap. She felt shivers run over her back.

''What are you planning to do?'' she asked, and he snickered. ''Please,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I'll tell you – you remember that first time we met? Jason looked at you with so much love in his eyes and I was serious at that moment when I came to you and I did want to help you,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''The problem is that Jason killed my love, and that's where you come in – I did this so Jason would go mad with worry, because he loves you so much he will do anything to make sure you're safe,'' he added, and Sam gasped.

''You are planning to lure him out somewhere and kill him,'' she said, and he nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was not sitting on his lap, with his erection pressing in her hip.

''I will get away with it, if that's what you're thinking. He's going to get what he deserves and he won't see what hit him until it's too late. He will be worried about you and he won't be on his best,'' Ken explained, and she nodded. She could see something like that play out, but she knew Jason would have someone with him to back him up.

''I see you planned it all out. I'd like to know something – while we are waiting for Jason,'' she said, and he nodded.

''You can ask me some questions – but then we have to get down to business, Samantha,'' he replied, and she winced when he pushed his erection against her. He turned her around and she widened her eyes when he placed her legs on each side of his, and she pushed him away and got up. ''I was wondering how long it would take you to protest,'' he mumbled, and she took a couple of deep breaths. He got up and pulled her against him. She didn't have a chance to react before he kissed her, and then he pushed her on the bed again. He sat down next to her, and he looked at her. ''Go on,'' he said, and she sighed and nodded.

''I bet you know a lot about what was going on around the time Deb kidnapped Jason. I want to know what you know about it and why this all has some connection to me,'' she said, and he nodded. He seemed to think about it for a while, and she looked at him while he got up from the bed and started pacing.

''This has actually nothing to do with you – and with Deb I know she felt the same way. She wanted Jason, because she had been seeing him around a lot and she wanted to have him. I remember she talked to Alcazar and with him it was about you but she killed him – and after that I remember some buy coming to her and telling her how he loved what she was doing and she had to keep it up because you were hurting so badly,'' he rambled, and she frowned.

''Who was the guy?'' she asked, and he stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

''What would you to for the answer?'' he asked her, and she shook her head. He smiled, and nodded. ''That – I don't know,'' he told her, and then he walked towards her, ''are you ready to get down to business?'' he asked, and she widened her eyes when he started unbuttoning his jeans.

''No – no don't, Jason will be going crazy as it is, you don't have to do this,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''You know what – I'll give you some more time to get used to the idea, but it is going to happen and you are going to like it,'' he said, and he kissed her hard. She pulled her head away and gasped, and he smiled and walked out of the room and locked the door again. Tears started to roll over her face as she realized she couldn't get out of this alone.

##########

Carly stood next to Jason in Sonny's office, and she took a deep breath. ''Jason – we'll find her,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He didn't say anything – he hadn't said anything in a long time, and she was worried about him. She looked over at Sonny and frowned when she saw the smile on his face. She didn't see any reason to smile, and there he was, smiling.

''I found out where he is keeping her – one of his guards saw him leaving an old warehouse,'' he said, and Jason frowned at Sonny.

''The guard that was supposed to keep an eye on him and keep him away from Sam or anyone around us?'' he snapped, and when Sonny nodded he growled, ''you idiot, what did he think – he had Sam with him and he didn't think any of it?''

''He didn't see him leave – Ken must've found out about the guards – not even the cop saw him leave, they only saw him leave the second time,'' Sonny defended, and Jason cursed.

''You drive me over to that warehouse and back me up,'' he snapped, and he turned to Carly. ''You stay here with the boys because I don't want anything happen to you,'' he said, his voice softer. Carly nodded, she didn't want to argue with him right now and she agreed with him it was safer to stay here.

''Jason,'' she said softly, and when he turned around and stared at her, she added, ''be careful.'' He nodded and hugged her tightly but quickly, and then he and Sonny walked out of the office.

##########

Sonny drove over to the warehouse where the guards were, and smiled when he saw one of the guards coming towards the car when he stopped. The guard opened the door for Sonny and started telling him what he had seen.

''I didn't see Mrs. Morgan, but I know she's in there because I heard something when I went inside – he didn't see I was there but I think he knows,'' he said, and Jason nodded and walked towards the door. He turned the knob and was surprised the door was open, and he looked up at the guard. ''He left just 20 minutes ago,'' he informed Jason, and he nodded. Jason opened the door and walked in; surprised to see the warehouse was being kept clean.

''Sam,'' he called out, the loudest he could, and he listened for a reply. When he didn't get one, he called out again, and again, while walking around. He didn't get a response, and he was starting to doubt Sam was even here. He opened every door, and he cursed when none of them revealed Sam. ''She's not here,'' he said to Sonny when he returned to the car, and Sonny cursed.

''You are idiot's! Did the other guard follow Ken?'' he asked, and when the guard nodded he asked for the directions. The guard called the other guard and got them, and smiled at Sonny while he told them to him. ''You're fired,'' Sonny said, just before driving off.

It turned out Ken went to his apartment after leaving the warehouse and Jason and Sonny arrived just when night started to fall.

##########

Sam woke up again after a couple of hours and sighed. She was relieved Ken hadn't returned, but she knew he would be back soon. She got up and moaned when her foot protested, but she didn't stop and she started pacing around. She held her stomach and felt tears build up again when she thought of her baby. She needed to keep her baby safe, and she was determined to do that at whatever cost. The door opened again and she jumped back when she saw Ken.

''Are you ready – I think Jason is on his way,'' he said, and Sam widened her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to Jason.

''Don't hurt him, Ken. You can just let us go and leave – Deb didn't love you enough, and you need to accept that because if you're doing this for revenge it's crazy,'' she rambled, and he smiled.

''I know babe. Now let's get down to business – I've wanted you from the start, you know that?'' he asked her, and she started to shake. She couldn't beat him in his game.

''Please – why are you doing this to me – this isn't necessary,'' she yelled at him, and he frowned and slapped her in her face. She stumbled back a little but stood her ground, and he smiled at her.

''I love a woman who is strong,'' he whispered, and he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. ''You've been a fun toy for me the past couple of weeks – even though I didn't have you, in my mind I did,'' he told her, and she closed her eyes and gagged. He kissed her hard, but let her go suddenly and pushed her away.

''Jason will kill you for what you are going to do,'' she said, and he raised an eyebrow and pushed her on the bed. ''Stop it,'' she snapped at him, and he slapped her again.

''You need to show me some more emotion if you want to live,'' he said, and he let himself fall on top of her. The air was being pressed out of her and she gasped for breath, but he grabbed her throat and kissed her again. She couldn't breath, and when she opened her eyes all she saw was black spots.

Suddenly, the door was being slammed open and Ken let go of her as he stood, ''There you are,'' he said happily, and Sam shook with fear as she saw Jason standing in the doorway.

''Jason you need to leave,'' she yelled at him, and he looked at her and shook his head. His gun was trained on Ken and he looked at him angrily.

''You're going to die – you didn't need to get her and try to lure me here – I would've come no matter what. So what do you want from me now, Ken?'' he asked, and Ken smiled.

''I just wanted to see your face when I had sex with Sam, but she was adamant about not doing what I wanted and I had to take some time,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''Well, that's the last you're seeing – the last you're saying. Or maybe you want to say goodbye,'' Jason snapped, and Ken frowned. Then he shook his head, and Jason shot him in his knee, then in his shoulder, and at last he shot him in his face. Ken dropped to the floor, and was dead before he hit the ground. Jason turned to Sam and helped her get up off the bed, ''Sam, are you ok?'' he asked, and when she nodded he sighed of relief and took her in his arms.

Suddenly she screamed out in pain and grabbed her stomach, and he widened his eyes. ''Jason, the baby!'' she moaned, and he ran to the car with her in his arms.

''Sonny, drive to the hospital and fast!'' he screamed, and he looked at Sam who was holding her stomach still, and she gasped for breath. ''Sam, we're going to get you to the hospital ok, just hold on a little longer,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Please hurry,'' she whispered.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Port Charles, New York – September 22, 2012_

Jason paced around the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell him what was happening to Sam. He was worried beyond belief, and he needed something to be right tonight. Nothing had gone as planned and after he had found out Sam had been taken he had found the anger build up in him, until he found her. He wanted to torture the bastard, but he was torn between helping Sam get out of there and that – and Sam won out. Sam would always win out.

''Jason,'' he suddenly heard Carly's voice call out, and when he turned around he saw her walking towards him. She stopped in front of him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and took a couple of deep breaths.

''Carly – she's in with the doctors,'' Jason whispered, and he felt Carly nod.

''I'm sorry, Jason. If I had just called before I should have met her she could've been fine,'' she said softly, and he frowned and pulled back. He looked at her tearstained face and he could see she had been blaming herself all day. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, and he shook his head.

''Carly you helped me – when you called I went looking for her and that's because of you. IF you hadn't I would still be looking for Ken – I mean only him, and it wouldn't make a difference if you had called sooner,'' he explained, and when she shook her head he took a deep breath. ''How could you have known, Carly? She's never late and if she is she calls, and when she leaves the house she takes her phone with her,'' he said, and she nodded.

''But I could've called to see how she was doing like I always do,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''You didn't think I thought of that? But you did what you thought was best, and you did well, please. Carly, please don't blame yourself,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''Where's Sonny?'' she asked him suddenly, and he looked around. He wasn't surprised to see Sonny gone, because he had some things to take care of.

''I think he went back to see how everything was going,'' Jason replied, and Carly nodded. ''When we arrived at that apartment, Carly – Ken was on top of Sam and she was fighting like crazy – I'm not sure what happened but I know what he wanted to do,'' he whispered, and Carly widened her eyes.

''He didn't – you would know if he did – but she's going to need you either way, Jason,'' Carly replied, and Jason nodded. ''I'm going to see if they know anything,'' she said, and she pointed to one of the nurses. She walked over there and Jason started pacing again. He wanted to know what was going on with Sam, and he wanted to be with her and hold her. She had been brave all this time, acting like she wasn't scared, but he knew she was. And after she felt those pains the act crumbled and she showed him the fear.

''Mr. Morgan – you can come with me now to see your wife,'' a nurse said, and he looked at Carly who smiled at him and he laughed softly. He realized she must've badgered the nurse, and he nodded once to thank her. ''She got something to calm down because she was hysterical. We've managed to calm her down with a sedative that was soft enough for the baby and when she was calm, Dr. Lee did an ultrasound to see what was happening. She was having cramps because of the stress and because she didn't eat all day – and if you want to know more you should go to one of the doctors on her case,'' the nurse said as she showed him the room. He nodded and she opened the door for him, and he walked in. The nurse closed the door behind him, but he didn't even notice it anymore.

Sam was sleeping, and she looked so small in that bed. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to it on the chair. He took her hand, careful not to wake her, and he sighed. He had been worried about her, and still he was, but he felt a little better seeing she was sleeping calmly. He leaned back against the chair and took a deep breath. Jason felt the need to calm down before she woke up, and looking at her did just enough. She had a bruise on her face, but he had seen it before and knew Ken couldn't hurt her again. He knew she would have bruises on her arms, and he didn't think he would be surprised to see bruises on other places. Suddenly she stirred and he sat up at the moment she opened her eyes.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and he took her hand again. She looked at him and smiled, ''I'm so glad to see you,'' she said, and he nodded. She sat up and winced when she felt her foot hurt. ''How's the baby?'' she asked, and he took a deep breath. She took it the wrong way, ''don't tell me I lost it, please,'' she whispered, and tears started rolling over her face. He shook his head and squeezed her hand.

''You didn't loose the baby, you had the cramps due to stress and because you didn't eat all day,'' he told her, and she took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. ''That cut on your foot had to have stitches, and you have some bruises, but otherwise everything is fine,'' he whispered, and she nodded and sighed of relief.

''I was afraid I lost her – when I felt those pains,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Ken came in and I was at the door – the bottom scraped over my foot and when I fell it was stuck, but other than that – nothing happened,'' she told him, and he sighed in relief. He didn't know what he thought happened, but he was glad nothing happened.

''You said her,'' he whispered, and she frowned and then widened her eyes. ''About our baby – did Dr. Lee tell you?''

''No – no she didn't, but I don't know – it feels like a girl to me,'' she replied, and he smiled. ''Maybe she can tell us the next appointment,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I'm so glad you're ok,'' he whispered, and she smiled at him. She suddenly scooted a little to the side of the bed and patted next to her.

''Come lie with me, I need to be close to you,'' she whispered, and he shook his head to protest, but she looked at him with puppy eyes, and he couldn't deny this to her. He got up and gently laid down next to her, and he pulled her in his arms. She took a deep breath and smiled. ''You know they told me I was lucky – and I am. I'm lucky to have you, and I'm lucky that this is over now. It is over now, right?''

''It's over. Ken and Deb are both gone, and we will have some peace,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Why don't you go sleep a little,'' he suggested, and she nodded again and closed her eyes.

''Stay with me,'' she whispered just before she fell asleep, and he nodded. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. He was the lucky one. Lucky to have her.

#####

Sam woke up again a couple of hours later alone. She looked around the room but there was no one there, and she sighed. She had hoped she could talk to Jason, and she wanted to know what happened while she was gone. She also wanted to see Carly – she felt guilty even though she couldn't have changed anything about it.

Sam threw the covers off and tried to get out of the bed, when the door opened. Carly stood in the doorway with wide eyes. Sam smiled at her and tried to stand on her feet, but the pain in her left foot intensified and she moaned in pain. Carly ran over to her and helped her get back in the bed.

''You need to stay here and don't try to get out, Sam,'' Carly said softly, and Sam nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them and looked at Carly, she could see the tears in her eyes.

''Hey, what is it?'' she asked, and Carly shook her head.

''I am so sorry I didn't notice this any sooner – I wish I could change everything and I wish I would've called you,'' she whispered, and Sam frowned.

''What good would that have done? Carly, don't blame yourself for this – he grabbed me the night before and I didn't get a chance to do anything – you need to stop,'' she said sternly, and Carly widened her eyes and nodded.

''I'm sorry though. I didn't think he would do something like that,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''We all didn't think he would do something like this, but he did, and now it's over, so stop this,'' she replied, and Carly laughed softly and nodded. ''So, how are you? I hear you called Jason when I was supposed to meet you, so you actually helped me right,'' Sam said, and Carly shrugged.

''I was worried because you're never late. And when Jason called me an hour later and told me to come over to Sonny's, he told me you were taken and I wanted to kill the bastard myself. Jason didn't let me come though,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded with a smile. ''They thought you were at some warehouse but you weren't there, and they found out you were at Ken's apartment. Crazy right? But anyway, Jason had been looking for you all the time and when he finally found you, you know the rest,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''I remember that – Ken said he used some of the stuff from Deb to let me forget, but I do remember a lot from it – I remember what happened to my foot but not what happened to my face though,'' she said, and Carly nodded. ''But somehow I think I don't have to remember what happened to know,'' she added, and Carly smiled.

''It's over now, Sam. I'm so glad it's over,'' she said, and Sam smiled and took her hand.

''You know we still have to have lunch,'' she said jokingly, and Carly laughed. ''And Jason and I still have that dinner together,'' she added, and Carly nodded.

''I was thinking of helping you with that – you two need more than just one night together to make up for the time lost,'' she replied, and Sam nodded in agreement. ''So once you get out of here I will help you set up something – or maybe I will do it all myself,'' Carly said, and she kissed Sam on her cheek before she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Sam to stare at the door in confusion.

A couple of minutes later Jason reappeared, and she smiled at him as he stepped in the room. ''I know you don't like staying here and I know you are pretty much sick of this place after all the time you spent here before, but I couldn't get them to agree with me,'' he said, and she frowned. ''I tried and tried to get them to release you, but they wouldn't listen to me, I'm sorry,'' he added, and she smiled.

''It's ok, Jason. I don't mind staying here tonight,'' she said softly, and he sighed and nodded. The door opened and Monica walked in with a smile. ''Hey,'' Sam said, and Monica came to kiss her on her cheek.

''You brought my son back and I can't thank you enough. Now I got you to get released when I heard Jason begging the doctors for it, and Dr. Lee is coming in to check on the baby one last time before you leave,'' she told Sam, and Sam and Jason both widened their eyes and smiled.

''Thank you mom,'' Jason whispered, and Sam could see the tears in Monica's eyes when she heard him call her mom. She smiled at Monica and when Monica turned around Jason hugged her tightly. ''I didn't know what you said to Patrick and Dr. Lee, but I'm grateful,'' he added, and Monica nodded and smiled.

''I just know how much you both hate it to be here, and I can understand why you would want to leave,'' she replied, and then she sighed. ''I need to get back to work, but I will see you tomorrow for your checkup with Dr. Drake, Sam,'' she said, and then she left the room. Jason smiled at Sam and walked over to her to kiss her.

''I love you,'' he said softly, and she closed her eyes and smiled.

''I love you too,'' she replied, and then the door opened again and Dr. Lee walked in. She smiled at Jason and looked at Sam.

''I cam here because of the head – she really was stern today,'' she said with a wink, and Sam smiled. ''See, doing this again today and I heard you wanted to know what it was?''

''We do,'' Jason replied simply, and Dr. Lee nodded and smiled. She gestured to Sam to open the gown, and when Sam did Jason walked over to her and took her hand. Dr. Lee squeezed some gel on Sam's stomach, and she put the wand on it. She moved it around a little and smiled.

''Everything looks just fine. I'm sure now that the cramps were from stress and not eating – you need to keep an eye out though, because I don't want this happening again. The baby is showing off,'' she added, and then she raised her eyebrow questionably, and when both Sam and Jason nodded she smiled again and said, ''congratulations, parents – you're expecting a little girl,'' she told them, and Sam smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and she looked up at Jason who was just as emotional as Sam. ''Thank you, Jason. For giving me the chance to do this with you – I love you so much,'' she said, and he smiled.

''I love you too,'' he said, ''now let's get you home.''


	29. Epilogue

This is the last part. I hope you liked reading it, because I sure liked writing this story. Please read and review!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Port Charles, New York – June 19, 2014_

A year and two months ago Sam had given birth to a little girl, and they named her Lila Morgan. They had decided to call the baby Lila after Jason's grandmother deceased, a couple of years ago.

After Jason had killed Ken he had gotten into some trouble with Sonny because he wanted to leave the mob, but Sonny had decided he didn't want to let Jason go just yet. Carly and Sam had mediated and after a couple of conversations and discussions Sonny had agreed to sign over the coffee business to Jason. Jason was happy with it; because this way he could spend more time with his family, and when he got called away it didn't take him long to come home again.

#

Sam woke up and smiled when she noticed Jason was still sleeping. She stepped out of the bed and walked over to the nursery, and her heart melted at the sight of her daughter. Lila doted on her father, but whenever she saw her mother she would want Sam to hold her. Sam softly closed the door again and walked downstairs, where she made coffee for Jason. She couldn't drink coffee anymore, because this time she had a surprised for Jason in their anniversary. She had found out a couple of days ago she was pregnant again, and this time she was sure he would love it. She made some tea for herself and started setting the table for when Jason came down. They had a morning routine for when Lila would wake up – Jason would make Sam and him breakfast while Sam fed Lila, and sometimes it happened to be the other way around. It didn't happen much, but lately it happened more often.

''Morning baby,'' she heard Jason's voice, and she turned around with a smile on her face. ''How did you sleep?'' he asked her, as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to her. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her gently, and she melted into his embrace.

''I slept like a rose, how about you?'' she asked, and he smiled and nodded. ''Well, you know I planned something for us tonight so you have to be there,'' she suddenly said, and he frowned.

''You planned something for us? What for?'' he asked, and she looked up at him. She didn't understand how he could forget. Then she saw the laughter in his eyes and she shook her head and smiled. ''I'm sorry – I do remember what today is,'' he added, and she nodded.

''You better,'' she said jokingly, and he laughed softly. Then he stopped and he turned around.

''I'm going to get her out of the bed,'' he said, and she nodded while he ran up the stairs. When he came down she had poured him a cup of coffee, and he smiled at her as he handed her Lila.

''Hey baby – did you sleep ok?'' she asked her daughter, who cooed and smiled at her. Sam sat Lila in the kitchen chair and went through her hair with her hand. ''Jason, can you make some toast for me?'' she asked, and Jason nodded and frowned.

''After you had Lila you never ate toast anymore – are you ok – do you feel sick?'' he asked her concerned, and she nodded.

''Yeah, a little nauseas,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He started making her toast as she readied some food for Lila.

#####

Alexis had picked up Lila after breakfast. Ever since Sam had given birth Alexis had turned around and she loved her grandbaby. Jason still didn't like Alexis, but he had accepted the fact she was a part of their daughters life, and he didn't say anything to Alexis that would hurt Sam or Lila.

As Jason turned the shower off he smiled when he thought of the past couple of months. Lila had begun to get more and more lovely, and he couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of her. He loved her and Sam with all his heart, and he would do anything for them. If anything would happen to either of them, he wouldn't know what to do, and he had made sure he wouldn't let anything happen to them. They were under Sonny's protection, and he could protect them himself too. He still carried his gun, because even though he was out of the mob, he still could be a target and he had made a lot of enemies himself.

He dried himself off and got dressed – he didn't know what Sam had planned but he knew it would be big. He smiled, as he saw Sam getting ready in the bedroom. He knew they would go out to dinner, and he couldn't think of any other way to spend time with her and her alone. Ever since Lila had been born they didn't have a lot of time together and even though he didn't mind, he looked forwards to spending some time with Sam alone. Even if it was just for one night.

''Are you ready?'' she suddenly asked him, and he nodded and turned around again to step into the bedroom. ''Great – let's go,'' she said, and he smiled and took a hold of her hand. She followed him to his car, but stopped him from stepping in the drivers seat. ''I'm driving,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile. He didn't even know where they were going.

#####

Sam drove to the Metro Court where she had made a reservation for Jason and her. She knew Carly and Sonny would come and eat with them, because they had told her they would and they didn't think about what day it was. Jason smiled when he saw where se stopped, and helped her get out when she had parked the car.

''I thought something like this was the plan tonight – and I'm sure Carly and Sonny have invited themselves too,'' he said, and she nodded and looked at him apologetically.

''I'm sorry but I couldn't say anything about it,'' she said, and he smiled and shook his head.

''It's ok. I don't mind because I've had enough nights with you and I know I'll have more to come,'' he replied, and she smiled at him. She couldn't wait to tell him she was pregnant again, and she decided to tell Carly and Sonny right away.

''That's great,'' she whispered, and he smiled. He led her to the dining room and smiled when they didn't even have to ask for the table. Sam had made sure they didn't ask anything but just showed them the table, and she knew Carly had something to do with that too. They sat down at a table on the far end of the room, and she smiled when she saw the tables around them empty.

''Look at this,'' she heard Jason whisper, and she looked at him and at the table and saw a rose on it. ''It's Carly's – I just know it,'' he added, and she smiled and nodded. There was a note saying '_happy anniversary' _on the table and when Sam sat down, Jason scooted her chair under the table.

''Thank you,'' Sam said softly, as Jason sat down and smiled at her. ''I didn't plan on this dinner to be a double date, but it's also the day we first saw you when you returned to Port Charles after 6 months,'' she told him, and he nodded. Jason remembered that day vividly.

''I remember that – at that point I didn't know I would end up like this – so much in love with my wife and daughter,'' he replied, and he smiled at her when he saw tears in her eyes. ''I love you so, so much, Sam,'' he whispered, and she smiled.

''I love you too, Jason so much,'' she replied. A waiter came and took their orders, and Sam was surprised Carly and Sonny hadn't shown up yet. She saw Jason looking around and knew he was waiting for them to show up at any time, but they didn't and he relaxed.

''I'm hoping for an hour alone with you at least,'' he said softly, and she smiled and nodded. ''You know I was thinking about when Lila was born today. I don't know why but it popped in my head and I couldn't get it out,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''It was quite a day, huh?'' she said and when he nodded, she added, ''I was kind of glad she was finally out after all those hours – though if I could go back I wouldn't want it any other way,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I wanted to take that pain away from you – you took a whole day for it. I heard somewhere that the second child tends to be born way faster,'' he told her, and she nodded. She had heard that too, and she was relieved she didn't have to go through that again.

''I heard something like that too,'' she replied, and he smiled. ''I remember the first time I saw you walking in with her in your arms. I couldn't stop smiling and you were so gentle with her – and you still are,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I know – but I also know what she did with you – you softened just like me. I can't wait until you tell me you're pregnant again,'' he whispered, and she blushed and smiled. She took a deep breath and looked him in his eyes.

''You don't have to wait for that,'' she whispered softly, and at first he frowned, but then he suddenly widened his eyes and she could see he realized what she was talking about.

''Are you…'' he said, his voice fading when she nodded and he jumped up and pulled her up too. He held her tight and laughed. ''This is the most amazing news I've had in a long time – I mean… You know what I mean,'' he rambled, and she nodded and pressed her face in his neck.

''I know what you mean,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He sat her down again and sat down next to her.

''I can't – wow,'' he said, speechless. She smiled at him and nodded. ''You know when you told me about Lila you didn't know what I would think but this time – oh this time is great,'' he rambled on. ''I love you so much, Sam,'' he said, and he kissed her again. ''You knew a couple of days right – because you've been drinking tea again and laid off of the coffee,'' he said, and when she nodded he laughed.

''I knew – I wanted to tell you when I was really sure but then I thought I would tell it tonight,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''When I found out I stopped drinking coffee and I knew you would notice it, but you didn't say anything about it,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I didn't know – I didn't connect the dots,'' he said, and she smiled. ''Look at that,'' he suddenly said, and when Sam turned around she saw Carly and Sonny walk towards the table. Jason got up and waited for Carly to wrap her arms around him in a hug, and Sonny nodded at both of them in greeting. Carly hugged Sam and smiled.

''You know we were planning on getting here sooner – but we couldn't and we ordered something before we left,'' Carly rambled, and Sam nodded with a smile as she sat down. Jason sat down next to her as Sonny and Carly sat down opposite of them. Jason was a little disappointed that they still had showed up, but he didn't really care that much when he saw the smile on Sam's face.

''Well, it's ok because Jason and I had some things to discuss,'' Sam said, and Carly widened her eyes and waited for Sam to tell her, but when the food came and Sam started to eat and smiled at Jason, Carly knew it would be a long wait.

#####

Sam smiled when Carly ordered them all a coffee after dinner, and she stopped the waiter, ''no coffee for me, I just want ice cream,'' she told him, and Carly frowned and sighed.

''Why are you not drinking coffee – you are unbelievable,'' Carly said, and Sam shrugged. She looked at Jason who nodded with a smile and then she looked back at Carly.

''Well, you know how coffee is bad when you're pregnant,'' she said, and she watched Carly widen her eyes and began to squeal, and she laughed softly.

''You're pregnant! That's great news,'' Carly exclaimed, and Sam and Jason nodded. ''No really I mean after everything you guys went through and all I am happy for you!''

''Thanks, Carly – Jason, Sam, congratulations,'' Sonny budged in, and Sam smiled at him. She was glad both of them liked the idea of another baby, and she couldn't stop smiling. The coffee and ice cream came after a couple of minutes, and Sam started eating her ice as she listened to Sonny and Jason talk. She loved the way they were still best friends after all this time and they could still talk all night even though they didn't talk about the mob again. After she had given birth to Lila Jason and Carly had become closer again too.

''I'm full,'' Sam said suddenly, and Jason turned and smiled at her. ''And tired,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Same here – even though we didn't do much today I'm exhausted,'' he replied, and Sonny nodded and Carly sighed.

''Why don't you go home? I know Alexis has Lila for the night so you can sleep in and all,'' she said, and then she got up and waved the waiter over. She asked for the bill and they waited for a moment before he returned.

''I'll pay,'' Sonny said, and even after protests of Jason and Sam he paid, and Sam thanked him. ''It's ok – we interrupted it and I felt like I had to pay for it,'' he said with a wink, and Jason smiled.

''Now go home and we'll see you guys tomorrow,'' Carly said, and Sam and Jason got up and said goodbye. They walked back to the car and smiled all the way home, silence in the car but comfortable.

#####

''It's a little weird, without Lila in the house,'' Sam whispered when they were in the bed after taking a shower together. She could feel Jason nod and smiled. ''I'm looking forward to this baby – just like I did when I was pregnant with Lila,'' she told him, and he smiled.

''Same here, I mean I didn't – yeah I felt the same way with Lila when you told me you were pregnant, and this time I'm going to be there all the way,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You were there the last time – all the way – the only difference is this baby wasn't conceived in attempt to get me to spill the bens on your kidnapping,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I know and I'm still sorry about that,'' he said softly, and she shook her head.

''Don't, because I'm not, and I don't want you to either,'' she said, and he kissed her softly. ''I love you, Jason,'' she whispered, and Jason smiled.

''I love you too,'' he whispered back, and he felt her fall asleep. He felt his heart melt thinking about her being pregnant again, and he couldn't help but smile. He was getting the family he always wanted – even if he didn't know it – and he knew Sam felt the same way. This was the life, he thought, just before he fell asleep.


End file.
